Je ne pensais pas
by miss.tenshi
Summary: D'un suicide raté peut naître des sentiments entre deux personnes que tout oppose. Mais rien n'est facile pour Harry et Draco qui devront essayer de se comprendre et de s'apprivoiser dans ce monde semé d'embûches.
1. Désespoir

**_Titre_** : _Je ne pensais pas_

**_Auteur_** : miss.tenshi

**_Disclaimer_** : Je peux dire que tous les personnages de HP ainsi que l'histoire de base ne m'appartiennent nullement sinon, tout ne se serait pas passé de cette façon. Sirius ne serait pas mort, Harry et Drago seraient amoureux et heureux ensemble, Dumbledore serait toujours vivant et donnerait encore des bonbons au citron à ces élèves, Severus n'aurait pas les cheveux gras et enfin Cho serait morte à la place de mon cher Cédric.

**_Résumé_** : Drago aime Harry mais celui-ci sort avec Cho alors pour abréger ses souffrances Drago décide de se suicider.

**_Note_** : Attention ceci est un slash Harry/Drago avec des relations sexuelles explicite homosexuelles alors si ça ne vous plait pas cliquez sur "précédente".

**_Note2_** : Pour le bon fonctionnement de ma fic ne pas tenir compte du tome 5 et 6. Lucius n'est pas en prison.

__

_**Bonne lecture.**_

****

**Chapitre 1 : Désespoir.**

****

****

Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je ressentirai pareil sentiment. Au début c'était extrêmement angoissant puis c'est devenu de plus en plus dur de porter cette émotion qui me tiraillait le ventre chaque fois que je le voyais.

Je pensais que ce n'était rien, que ça me passerait, que ce n'était qu'une attirance physique mais je me trompai lourdement.

Plus le temps passait plus j'avais mal de le voir avec cette fille. Mon cœur se déchirait en petits morceaux et je souffrais à tel point que je ne travaillais plus, je ne dormais plus et je ne mangeais plus.

Mon père a eu vent de mon manque de travail et alors là ça été le pire moment de ma vie. Je me suis fait d'abord insulté par courrier, puis, pendant le week-end où il y avait un match de quidditch serpentard/griffondor, mon père est venu me rendre une petite visite.

Bien entendu mon équipe s'est fait battre par l'équipe de Harry ce qui a eu pour effet d'augmenter la colère de mon paternel. A la fin du match, mon père m'a emmené à l'écart, dans une salle de classe déserte du château.

Et là il m'a frappé de toutes ses forces au visages. Je me suis retrouvé par terre avec le nez en sang. Puis il s'est mis à me donner des coups de pieds dans le ventre. J'avais du mal à reprendre mon souffle. La respiration toujours saccadée, je levai la tête pour regarder mon père d'un air haineux.

Celui-ci en voyant mon visage sortit sa baguette de son fourreau et me jeta un endoloris. La douleur était intense et extrêmement douloureuse. Puis il stoppa le sort et sortit de la pièce, me laissant seul sur le carrelage froid à demi inconscient.

Pendant mon enfance, j'ai toujours cru que mon père m'aimait mais j'avais tord. J'ai toujours eu tord. J'ai toujours pensé que je savais exactement qui j'étais mais je me suis complètement trompé. J'aurai voulu montrer à tous que j'étais quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de sensible, de loyal, mais surtout quelqu'un de bien.

Mais maintenant personne ne me croira, tous me prennent pour un futur mangemort.

Sur ce point là, mon père va encore être déçu. Je ne compte pas devenir comme lui. Plutôt mourir. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui va bientôt m'arriver.

Je ne veux plus jamais connaître la souffrance. Mon existence est basée sur la souffrance.

Celle de ne pas être aimée par mes parents, de n'avoir aucun choix, d'être enchaîné dans le destin qui m'attend et que je refuse, d'être maltraité par mon père, de n'avoir aucun amis.

Mais la plus grande souffrance que je ressens est celle causé par l'amour à sens unique que je ressens pour une personne merveilleuse. J'aimerai lui ressembler, il est parfait. Et oui, IL. J'aime un garçon, je suis gay. Si mon père l'apprenait il me tuerait à coup d'endoloris.

Ce garçon est un ange sur terre, il est grand, musclé, brun avec de magnifiques yeux émeraude. Il est courageux, c'est un puissant sorcier, honnête, gentil, intelligent… mais il y a cette fille.

Ils sont toujours ensemble. Elle s'appelle Cho Chang. Je la déteste, elle m'a enlevé ma seule raison de vivre.

Quand je les vois ensemble coller l'un a l'autre, riant, se touchant, je ne le supporte pas. Je me sens tellement triste et malheureux a ce moment qu'une seule idée, une seule envie me vient à l'esprit. Je veux mourir. Arrêter cette douleur qui me blesse au cœur et enfin me sentir bien et ne plus connaître la souffrance.

De plus je suis sûr que par la même occasion, je rendrai un peu plus heureux le garçon que j'aime.

Oh Harry, je sens au plus profond de moi que tu ne souhaites que ma mort. Quand tu me lances des regards haineux quand je te parle, quand tu me vois rentrer dans la salle où tu te trouves, par tous tes gestes et tes actions envers moi. Je sais que tu me hais et je te comprends.

Moi aussi je hais la personne que je montre en public. Cette personne cruelle, égocentrique, hautaine, qui n'ouvre la bouche que pour te railler et te faire souffrir.

J'aurai vraiment aimé te monter qui je suis réellement. Je suis tellement désolé de te faire souffrir. Je voudrai aller vers toi et m'excuser pour toutes ces années d'insultes. Mais je n'en aurai jamais le courage.

Et oui, Drago Malfoy est un lâche. J'ai toujours été un lâche. La première fois où mon père ma frappé, j'avais 11 ans. Je voulais à ce moment là lui prouver que je pouvais être plus fort que lui. Je voulais me relever, le provoquer en duel mais j'ai baissé la tête et j'ai obéis comme un petit chien.

Mais ce soir, je refuse de me comporter comme un lâche. Je vais enfin avoir le courage d'en finir, de tout arrêter : ma vie et ma souffrance.

Je me trouve dans la tour d'astronomie. Lieu des amoureux. C'est assez paradoxal je vais finir où de nombreux couples sont nés. Peut être que celui de Harry et de Cho a vu le jour dans cette tour ?

J'aurai aimé rencontrer Harry dans cette tour pour un rendez-vous amoureux. J'aurai aimé l'embrasser sous les étoiles, mon corps entouré par ses bras et le sien entouré par les miens. J'aurai aimé lui faire l'amour dans ma chambre après ce rendez-vous. J'aurai aimé le réveiller avec de doux baisés, le prendre dans mes bras, et lui susurrer des mots d'amour à l'oreille.

Mais tout cela ne restera qu'un rêve, un très beau rêve.

Ce soir le ciel est clair et on peut voit une multitude d'étoiles illuminants l'horizon. Un beau jour pour mourir. Cependant j'hésite, je me demande si je dois laisser une lettre ou non. Oui finalement c'est une bonne idée. J'avais prévu cette éventualité alors je sortis de ma cape un parchemin et une plume ainsi que mon encrier. Je m'assis par terre et commença à écrire.

_Harry_

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai enfin le courage d'accomplir ce que j'aurai du faire, il y a bien longtemps._

_Je vais enfin arrêter de souffrir et par la même occasion j'arrêterai de faire souffrir les autres._

_Pour toi le suicide est peut être un acte de lâcheté et peut être que tu as raison mais pour moi au contraire c'est la seule action courageuse que je ferrai dans ma vie._

_Oui tu as bien compris le grand Drago Malfoy t'écrit ses derniers mots. Tu dois te demander pourquoi toi. Et bien la réponse est simple et elle se trouve dans mon cœur._

_Je t'aime._

_Au début j'ai essayé de tuer cet amour qui voulait vivre en moi, mais je n'y suis pas arrivé, je n'ai pu que t'aimer un peu plus chaque jour. J'en suis venu à un point de non-retour, il m'ait impossible de vivre sans toi, tu es ma seule raison de vivre._

_Je sais que nous ne pourrons jamais être ensemble, je sais que tu ne m'aimeras jamais et franchement je te comprends._

_Mais avant de mourir, je tenais à ce que tu saches que je ne suis pas ce petit con prétentieux qui ne cesse de te pourrir la vie. Non le vrai Drago est quelque de bien, et contrairement à ce que tu penses, jamais je ne deviendrai mangemort._

_En me suicidant, je fuis le châtiment de mon père que j'aurai du subir pour avoir refusé mon inévitable destin, et par la même occasion je te fuis, toi et Cho. Je sais que vous vous aimé et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai rêvé d'être à sa place. J'espère qu'elle sait la chance qu'elle a de pouvoir te toucher, de pouvoir t'embrasser…._

_J'aurai également voulut voir tes yeux, tes magnifiques yeux émeraude, me regarder comme tu la regardes. Ainsi j'aurai enfin su que j'avais une place dans ce monde, juste grâce à un regard tendre de ta part._

_Je fuis aussi les nombreux regards de haine que je reçois tous les jours, qui me font cent fois plus souffrir que tous les endoloris que j'ai pu recevoir de mon père._

_Voilà le moment est venu de te dire adieu. Soit heureux Harry, c'est la seule chose que je souhaite maintenant._

_Je t'aimerai toujours._

_Adieu._

**_A SUIVRE …_**

****

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plut et vous savez j'adore les reviews

Et puis ça permet de savoir si l'histoire est appréciez donc sa donne envie d'écrire

Bye


	2. Une mauvaise soirée

**_Titre_** : _Je ne pensais pas_

**_Auteur_** : Misstenshi

**_Disclaimer_** : Je peux dire que tous les personnages de HP ainsi que l'histoire de base ne m'appartiennent nullement sinon, tout ne se serait pas passé de cette façon. Sirius ne serait pas mort, Harry et Drago seraient amoureux et heureux ensemble, Dumbledore serait toujours vivant et donnerait encore des bonbons au citron à ces élèves, Severus n'aurait pas les cheveux gras et enfin Cho serait morte à la place de mon cher Cédric.

**_Résumé_** : Drago aime Harry mais celui-ci sort avec Cho alors pour abréger ses souffrances Drago décide de se suicider.

**_Note_** : Attention ceci est un slash Harry/Drago avec des relations sexuelles explicite homosexuelles alors si ça ne vous plait pas cliquez sur "précédente".

**_Note 2_** : Pour le bon fonctionnement de ma fic ne pas tenir compte du tome 5 et 6. Lucius n'est pas en prison.

_**Bonne lecture.**_

Chapitre 2 : Une mauvaise soirée.

- Harry, s'il te plait, on peut y aller ? dit Cho avec un regard de chien battu.

Il fait nuit et je suis à moitié couché sur un fauteuil de la salle commune de griffondor. Cho est devant moi et cela doit bien faire un quart d'heure qu'elle ne cesse de me supplier d'aller dans la tour d'astronomie.

- S'il te plait, c'est là que vont tous les amoureux et nous n'y sommes jamais aller.

Voyant que je ne lui réponds toujours pas elle s'assoit sur moi, et commence à poser de petits baisers sur mon visage en mettant une main sous mon pull.

- Arrête ! dis-je en me levant et par ce fait faisant tomber Cho sur la moquette.

- Harry qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? dit-elle surprise.

Elle est toujours assise par terre, je ne l'aide même pas à se relever, je n'en ai pas envie. Je me rends de plus en plus compte que j'ai énormément changé ces derniers temps.

Avant j'aurai fait n'importe quoi pour sortir avec Cho, pour la prendre dans mes bras et l'embrasser, mais maintenant elle ne me fait plus aucun effet. Je l'aime bien mais c'est tout.

Ca doit faire environ un mois que nous sortons ensemble, c'est même elle qui l'a proposé. Au début j'étais tellement heureux, mais maintenant j'ai l'impression de m'être tromper, en fait, je pense que je ne l'aime pas.

Ce sentiment que je ressens n'est pas de l'amour et ne le sera jamais. Peut-être de l'amitié et encore elle commence vraiment à me saouler. Elle est trop capricieuse. Harry fait-ci, Harry fait ça, je suis pas son serviteur non plus.

Je me retourne, elle est toujours à terre, elle attend quand même pas que je la ramasse !

- Tu peux m'aider, dit-elle un peu énervée.

Qu'est ce que je disais, trop capricieuse. Aller, je suis quand même pas quelqu'un de méchant alors je m'approche d'elle et lui tend la main. Elle la prend et je l'aide à se lever. Je suis trop gentil.

- Alors, tu veux bien y aller ?

Ahhhh, je la tue maintenant ou j'attends encore un peu ! Elle va pas me lâcher jusqu'à que je lui dise oui.

Hier, au moins j'avais une excuse, je rentrais d'un entraînement de quidditch et j'étais crever. Comme c'est ma dernière année, je veux qu'on gagne la coupe et je fais ce qui faut pour ça. Ce qui me fait penser qu'il faut que je parle à Ron d'une petite stratégie que j'ai imaginé l'autre jour. Je pourrai peut être aller lui dire maintenant et ainsi échapper à l'ultime corvée.

Cho me regarde toujours, elle a l'air de m'en vouloir, ce qui m'arrange. J'ai vraiment pas envie de me retrouver dans cette tour à me faire peloter et embrasser par elle. Beurk.

Je sais, on pourrait dire que je ne suis pas normal, et en fait peut-être, enfin j'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je veux me séparer d'elle, mais je ne sais pas comment. Je veux faire ça en douceur, pour ne pas lui faire de peine.

Ca y est, c'est reparti, elle pose ses mains sur moi. Je m'écarte à nouveau et elle me fait des yeux ronds.

- Harry, qu'est ce qui se passe, dès que je te touche, tu fuis et…..

Assez, assez, assez, j'en peux plus, je veux la faire taire

- Ok, je veux bien aller a cette tour, je vais chercher ma cape d'invisibilité et on y va.

Et je suis parti sans attendre sa réponse. Je monte dans ma chambre, maintenant on a des chambres individuelles, super avantage. Je sors la cape de ma malle et redescends, plus vite on y sera, plus vite on repartira.

Cho n'a pas bougé, en me voyant, elle met sa cape et s'approche de moi. Elle me prend le bras et je place la cape sur nous.

Heureusement pour mes oreilles, le trajet se fit en silence, sûrement grâce à la peur de rencontrer Rusard ou Miss Teigne. Nous traversons le château et je dois avouer qu'il ne fait pas très chaud. De plus à la tour d'astronomie, il fera sûrement encore plus froid : ça me fera une bonne excuse pour rentrer plus tôt.

Plus que quelques marches et nous y serons, chouette, quel bonheur ! Je sens que je vais apprécier ce moment. Non, non je suis pas ironique du tout.

Elle tourne sa tête vers moi, et comble de l'horreur elle a un regard rempli de … de … non pas ça .. rempli de désir. Elle s'attend quand même pas que je la saute sur le sol glacé. Il faut vraiment que je trouve une excuse.

Et voilà une marche, on y est. Je sens que je vais m'évanouir. On avance à tâtons car on ne voit pas grand-chose.

Et merde, j'ai faillit m'étaler, je me demande dans quoi je me suis prit les pieds. Cho me regarde bizarrement, je sors ma baguette de ma cape et…

- Lumos.

Je regarde le sol et là je vois une chose qui me terrifie. Là sur le sol de pierre se trouve un corps baignant dans son sang. Cho pousse un cri de terreur. J'essaye de ne pas paniquer, il faut que je me reprenne. Je me tourne alors vers elle et lui dit :

- Va vite chercher madame Pomfresh.

Elle acquiesce d'un regard paniqué et terrifié. Une fois qu'elle est hors de mon champ de vision, je me baisse toujours baguette en main. Je m'aperçois que c'est un garçon blond, il a les cheveux lâchés et je le retourne pour voir qui est cette personne.

OH MON DIEU ! C'est pas possible.

- Malfoy ? Tu m'entend ?

Il ne me répond pas.

Alors je cherche ses poignets pour vérifier son pouls mais je m'aperçois que ceux-ci sont couverts de sang. Il a deux entailles profondes à cet endroit comme si ; comme si il avait essayer de se suicider !

Oh mon dieu, c'est pas possible. J'avance mes doigts en direction de sa carotide pour vérifier s'il est toujours en vie. Je respire à fond avant de poser mes doigts sur sa peau. Je dois bien l'avouer, je suis anxieux et je ressens de l'inquiétude.

Ca y est, je sens quelque chose, son pouls est très faible mais il n'est pas mort. Je me retourne vers l'entrée de la tour en espérant de tout mon cœur que madame Pomfresh va faire vite. Mon regard se dirige vers Drago.

Faite qu'il s'en tire ! Je m'aperçois alors que ses blessures saignent toujours. Je déchire deux morceaux de ma robe et en fait deux garrots.

Maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre.

- Drago, si tu m'entends, tu dois te battre ! Aller réveille-toi, ça va aller. Tout va s'arranger.

Enfin j'entends des bruits de pas dans l'escalier. Je me retourne et je vois madame Pomfresh, elle est seule.

- Monsieur Potter, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- C'est Drago Malfoy, il a les veines ouvertes, mais il respire encore.

- Quelle horreur, il faut vite le transporter à l'infirmerie.

- Vous voulez que je vous aide ?

- Non ça ira, je vais le faire léviter.

Sur ces mots, elle prononça le sort et parti aussi rapidement qu'elle put en faisait attention à ne pas blesser plus Drago.

Ils sont maintenant hors de ma vue. J'espère qu'elle pourra le sauver. Pas que j'aime beaucoup Drago mais quand même je ne veux pas qu'il meurt. Ses insultes me manqueraient, je pense. Je regarde une dernière fois l'endroit où il était couché…. Tiens qu'est ce que c'est ?

C'est un parchemin, bizarre. Tiens, il y a mon nom dessus, c'est une lettre. Je décide de la lire comme elle m'est adressée.

Je commence a lire les première lignes….. Il s'est bien fait ses blessures lui-même. Je n'en reviens pas Drago Malfoy a essayé de se suicider, quel crétin.

QUOI, j'ai bien lu, où il faut que je change de lunette. IL M'AIME. Non c'est pas possible, il a décidé de se foutre de ma gueule une dernière fois !

Putain, c'est qu'il a l'air sérieux, si ce qu'il dit sur lui est vrai et ben il le cache vachement bien. En plus il croit que j'aime Cho. Je me suis peut-être trompé sur lui mais lui aussi se trompe sur moi.

J'arrive pas à le croire, c'est irréel. Je suis surpris mais alors à un point inimaginable. Je pensais vraiment pas qu'il pouvait être comme ça. Bon je ferrai mieux de rentrer dans la salle commune de griffondor sinon les autres vont s'inquiéter.

Je range la lettre dans ma poche et je descends les marches, lentement. Je me demande quand même si je ferai pas mieux d'aller voir comment va Drago. DRAGO, pourquoi je l'appelle comme ça, moi. C'est pas parce que j'ai appris tout c'est trucs, extrêmement dur à avaler, que je dois me comporter différemment. C'est mon ennemi, il ne faut pas que je l'oublie.

Voilà je suis devant le tableau de la grosse dame, je dis le mot de passe et je rentre. Cho est assise sur le canapé, elle pleure et Hermione est en train de la consoler. Ron n'arrête pas de tourner en rond.

- Hum, hum.

- Harry, alors tu sais qui c'est ? demanda Ron.

- Oui, je sais.

- Alors dis-le-nous, est ce qu'on le connaît ?

- Oui, nous le connaissons.

- C'est un griffondor ?

- Bon tu va nous dire qui c'est ! répondit Hermione visiblement énervé.

- C'est Malfoy.

- Non tu rigole, ce serai trop beau, enfin débarrasser de cette langue de vipère ; renchérit Ron

Cette remarque me fit l'effet d'une bombe.

- Comment tu peux dire ça, c'est horrible, dis-je scandalisé.

Mon meilleur ami me regarde en me faisant des yeux ronds mais il ne me répond pas. Soudain Hermione se lève et se place en face de Ron et là, elle lui donne une gifle retentissante.

- Harry a raison, Malfoy est peut être mort a l'heure qu'il est et toi tu te réjoui, tu n'es vraiment pas mieux que lui.

Ron devint tout rouge et ne rétorqua rien. Après quelques minutes de silences il se dirige vers un fauteuil et se laisse tomber dedans.

Pendant notre discussion, Cho n'avait pas bougé, elle continuai à pleurer, la tête dans les mains.

Maintenant je ne sais plus quoi faire, plus personne ne parle quand

- Est-ce que tu sais comment il va ?

- Non je ne suis pas aller à l'infirmerie, à vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. Je n'aime pas voir les gens souffrir mais c'est quand même Malfoy.

- Oui je comprends, en plus il ne voudra certainement pas de ton aide.

Puis se tournant vers Cho, elle ajoute

- Elle est sous le choc, j'ai essayé de la faire parler mais elle ne veut rien me dire, peut être que tu auras plus de chance.

- Je ne crois pas ; puis la prenant un peu plus a part ; tu sais, je me suis rendu compte que je ne l'aime pas et je n'ai franchement pas envie de la consoler.

- Oh, d'accord, je me débrouillerai et puis si ça ne s'arrange pas, je l'emmènerais voir madame Pomfresh.

- Et pour Ron ?

- Et bien j'irai lui parler, je pense que je l'ai vexé mais après il comprendra son erreur, et s'il ne la comprend pas je lui expliquerai, ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire.

Hermione sortait depuis maintenant un an avec Ron et ils étaient toujours autant amoureux. J'aimerai trouver moi aussi mon âme sœur. Mais bon ce n'est pas pour maintenant.

J'entends un bruit et je me retourne, le tableau de la salle commune vient de s'ouvrir. Dumbledore entre.

- Harry, j'ai appris ce qui s'est passé. Est-ce que tu pourrais venir dans mon bureau, j'aimerai qu'on en discute.

- Bien professeur.

Après un dernier regard dirigé vers Hermione, je passe le tableau et marche derrière le directeur, direction le bureau de celui-ci.

Je suis assis sur un grand fauteuil et Dumbledore est debout devant moi.

- Alors Harry, est-ce ça va, comment te sens-tu ?

- Ca va, je suis un peu surpris et peiné. Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'il pouvait faire ça.

- As-tu une idée de la raison de son geste ?

- Je…. Non je ne sais pas professeur, répondis-je en regardant mes pieds.

- Je reviens de l'infirmerie et nous ne savons toujours pas s'il va s'en sortir, il a perdu vraiment beaucoup de sang.

- Oh !

- Mais madame Pomfresh fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour le sauver et je suis convaincu qu'elle y arrivera, dit-il avec un faible sourire.

- J'espère…

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte, c'est peut-être des nouvelles de Malfoy. Dumbledore fait entrer l'inconnu. Celui-ci s'avance et je m'aperçois que c'est Rogue. Il prend la parole d'une voix lasse mais d'un ton réconfortant.

- Il est sauvé !

**_A SUIVRE …_**

Infiniment merci pour vos reviews

On devrait créer une ligue anti-Cho, ce serait pas mal

En réponse à Ipikou, je reposte ma fic pasque (vous allez rire !) j'ai perdu le mot de passe de mon ancienne session, dont j'en ai créé une autre pour pouvoir mettre mes fics, voilà le fin mot de l'histoire.

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plut et vous savez j'adore les reviews

Et puis ça permet de savoir si l'histoire est appréciez donc sa donne envie d'écrire

Dans le prochain chapitre il y aura la rencontre Harry/Drago.

Bye et à bientôt.


	3. Mauvais réveil

**_Titre_** : _Je ne pensais pas_

**_Auteur_** : Misstenshi

**_Disclaimer_** : Je peux dire que tous les personnages de HP ainsi que l'histoire de base ne m'appartiennent nullement sinon, tout ne se serait pas passé de cette façon. Sirius ne serait pas mort, Harry et Drago seraient amoureux et heureux ensemble, Dumbledore serait toujours vivant et donnerait encore des bonbons au citron à ces élèves, Severus n'aurait pas les cheveux gras et enfin Cho serait morte à la place de mon cher Cédric.

**_Résumé_** : Drago aime Harry mais celui-ci sort avec Cho alors pour abréger ses souffrances Drago décide de se suicider.

**_Note_** : Attention ceci est un slash Harry/Drago avec des relations sexuelles explicite homosexuelles alors si ça ne vous plait pas cliquez sur "précédente".

**_Note 2_** : Pour le bon fonctionnement de ma fic ne pas tenir compte du tome 5 et 6. Lucius n'est pas en prison.

_**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles m'ont fais extrêmement plaisir. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. **_

_**Donc Bonne lecture.**_

Chapitre 3 : Mauvais réveil.

J'ai du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Je me sens comateux et mes bras me font atrocement souffrir. J'entends des voix mais je n'arrive pas à distinguer leur parole. J'aimerai savoir de quoi elles parlent, sûrement de moi. Je sens une vague de peur s'insinuée dans tout mon être. J'ai peur de ce qui va se passer, peur de ce qui va m'arriver, peur de l'avenir tout simplement.

J'essai à nouveau d'ouvrir les yeux mais la lumière me fait mal. Soudain tout ce que j'ai fais avant que ce ne soit le trou noir me reviens à l'esprit. Je me souviens de ma tentative de suicide qui a lamentablement échoué. Quand mon père saura ça il va être dans une colère noire ! Moi son seul héritier essayant d'échapper à mon destin. Je vais passer un très mauvais moment.

Pourquoi ne m'ont-ils pas laissé mourir ? Moi qui voulais simplement abréger mes souffrances, ces bons samaritains n'ont réussit qu'à les rallongés. Cependant ils n'ont fait que retarder ma mort, je n'ai pas encore dit mon dernier mot, je recommencerai le nombre de fois qu'il faudra.

Les voix me parviennent de plus en plus clairement mais je ne comprends toujours pas. Dans un dernier effort surhumain j'entre ouvre les yeux en battant légèrement des paupières pour m'habituer à la lumière.

Tout est blanc autour de moi. Je suis peut être mort finalement. J'arrive au bout de quelques minutes à distinguer des lits…des lits d'infirmerie. Il faut que j'arrête de me faire des illusions, aucun de mes rêves ne se réalise. Je me rends compte que j'ai vraiment tout raté : j'ai raté ma vie et j'ai raté ma mort.

Un peu plus loin de mon lit se trouve le professeur Rogue avec Dumbledore qui sont en grande discussion avec l'infirmière madame Pomfresh. Heureusement ils n'ont pas vu que je suis réveillé. Je tourne un peu la tête dans leur direction.

Oh mon dieu…non pas lui…c'est impossible…je ne vois pas pourquoi il serait là… oh non pas cette raison. Et s'il avait trouvé la lettre. Oh non faites qu'il ne l'ait pas trouvée, faites que personne ne l'ait trouvée. Je n'aurai jamais du l'écrire.. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait …

Harry me regarde, lui sait que je suis réveillé, mais il ne dit rien. Il me regarde avec des yeux remplis de colère. J'ai l'impression qu'il essaye de sonder mon âme tout en restant le plus éloigné possible de moi. Cette fois je suis sûr et certain qu'il a lut cette lettre. J'ai encore plus peur qu'avant.

Tout d'un coup, Pomfresh se retourne et se précipite vers mon lit.

- Comment allez-vous M. Malfoy ?

- Je, j'ai mal aux poignets.

Elle regarde l'endroit de ma douleur et arbore un air inquiet. Puis elle va chercher des bandes et revient vers moi. Elle se tourne vers les autres et tout en refaisant mes pansements,

- Ces blessures n'arrêtent pas de saigner, je lui ais donné une potion pour l'aider à cicatriser plus vite mais elle n'est pas efficace.

- Comment ça se fait ? dit la voix de mon professeur de potion.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment il est possible que…

- QUE QUOI ? dit Rogue, visiblement énervé.

- Calmez-vous Severus, nous sommes tous aussi inquiet pour Drago, alors laissez-la finir ; dit Dumbledore d'une voix extrêmement calme.

- Il est possible qu'il ne veuille pas guérir !

Enfin quelqu'un d'intelligent, c'est pas trop tôt. En plus je déteste leur façon de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ; je déteste que l'on m'ignore.

Rogue n'a pas l'air d'aller très bien, j'ai l'impression qu'il encaisse mal la nouvelle. Il s'approche de moi.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

Je me tourne vers Harry et je rencontre son regard toujours aussi glacial. Je ne supporte pas cette façon qu'il a de me regarder. J'ai le sentiment qu'il pourrait enlever la vie hors de moi d'un seul de ces regards. Pourtant j'aime tellement ces yeux…

- Laissez moi mourir, dis-je d'un ton suppliant.

Rogue a alors un regard que je ne lui avais jamais vu. Il y a de la tristesse dans ses yeux. Je n'aurai jamais pu imaginer qu'il pouvait éprouver ce genre de sentiment.

Puis Dumbledore s'approche à son tour de moi. Il me regarde. J'ai l'impression que lui aussi essaye de me sonder. Bizarre, maintenant il me sourit. Puis il se tourne vers Rogue et Pomfresh.

- Je crois que nous ferions mieux de laisser M. Malfoy et M. Potter en tête-à-tête.

Après cette phrase qui me fait l'effet d'une bombe, il se dirige vers la sortie suivi de près par ses deux collèges. Juste avant de fermer derrière lui, Dumbledore me fait un dernier sourire ainsi qu'un rapide clin d'œil. Il est vraiment bizarre, comme s'il savait ce que je ressens, comme s'il avait pu lire dans mon âme.

Puis une fois la porte close, mon regard se tourne vers Harry. Celui-ci me regarde toujours avec les mêmes yeux remplis de haine. Il garde les bras le long du corps et ses points sont serrés à l'extrême. Il remue légèrement les lèvres comme s'il hésitai à me parler, puis après quelques secondes de silence :

- Tu as encore voulu de foutre de ma gueule.

- Quoi ? dis-je à la fois surpris et peiné ; pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Peut-être à cause de cette putain de lettre que j'ai trouvé

- Ah !

- Tu n'as rien d'autres à dire ?

- Je… je ne sais pas.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Fais quoi ?

- Cet acte ignoble, cette tentative de suicide.

- Je….

- Laisse tomber, je sais. Tu voulais que Dumbledore te plaigne et pense que tu te trouves du bon coté. Et avec cette lettre tu voulais que moi aussi je pense que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Tu espères peut être même que je t'apprécie et que tu pourras ainsi te servir de moi et de mes sentiments. Mais tu m'entends, jamais ça n'arrivera, je ne suis pas aussi naïf que tu peux le penser ; dit-il avec colère et dégoût.

Comment peut-il dire ça, je me suis livré à lui dans cette lettre et…et… il me jette toutes ces atrocités à la gueule.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça, dis-je d'une voix étrangement calme où se reflétait toute ma souffrance, tu n'as plus aucun droit après ce que tu viens de dire.

- Je sais très bien qui tu es, tu es un être abject et tu ne changeras jamais.

Je n'en peux plus, je ne supporte plus ses paroles qui me déchirent le cœur. Je ne veux plus qu'une chose, c'est mourir pour de bon.

- Va-t-en, je t'en supplie ; laisse-moi.

- Pourquoi je te ferai ce plaisir ?

- Tu as vraiment décidé d'être odieux.

- Tu me déçois vraiment Malfoy, où sont passées tes répliques cinglantes ?

Je lui fais un pauvre sourire et regarde mes poignets bandés. Mes bandes sont à nouveau maculées de sang. Je ne cesse de saigner. Pomfresh a raison, je ne veux pas guérir, je veux le contraire mais là ce me fait un mal de chien. Je me sens vraiment très mal et les répliques d'Harry n'arrangent pas mon état et encore moins celui de mon pauvre cœur.

- Mes répliques et toute ma haine sortent de moi en même temps que mon sang.

- Oh arrête tu vas me faire pleurer.

- Tu peux me rendre ma lettre ?

- Non mais tu plaisantes, pourquoi je ferai ça.

- Laisse tomber, mais part, je veux être seul.

- Très bien de toute façon je ne supporte plus d'être dans la même pièce que toi.

Sur ces mots il sortit en claquant la porte.

Je suis si malheureux. Je ne pense plus qu'à une seule chose, le moment où mes souffrances disparaîtront enfin.

oOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOo

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, qu'est ce qui m'énerve. En plus je suis presque sûr qu'il dit la vérité. Mais je ne pourrai jamais l'admettre devant lui. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, il avait l'air si…si…, oh je sais pas.

Et peut être qu'il cache bien son jeu et qu'il se fout de moi. Je ne sais pas si je peux lui faire confiance. Après toutes ces années d'insultes, je ne sais plus quoi penser.

Et si… et si… il m'aimait vraiment, j'ai du atrocement le blessé. Je n'aurai peut-être pas du faire ça. Il doit penser que je suis un salaud et il a peut-être raison.

Je devrai peut être aller voir s'il va bien ! Mais qu'est ce que je lui dirai : excuse-moi de te déranger de nouveau mais je voulais voir comment tu vas. Pitoyable, après tout ce que je lui ai dit ça n'irait pas du tout. En plus je ne veux pas qu'il voit que je m'inquiète pour lui.

Et puis, pourquoi je m'inquiète pour lui, d'abord ? Il a une famille, lui. Enfin si ce qu'il a écrit dans sa lettre est vrai alors je ne pense pas que son père va le réconforter ; au contraire.

Je ferai peut-être mieux de mettre ma fierté de coté et d'aller voir comment il va.

Je me dirige donc vers l'infirmerie. J'ouvre la porte et là, je le vois couché dans son lit. Je me rapproche doucement, il est extrêmement blanc. Mon regard dévie sur ses poignets. Les bandes sont imbibées de sang.

Je me sens tout à coup pétrifié, je ne vois pas sa poitrine bougée. Je me penche sur lui et ne sens pas sa respiration. Il…non c'est impossible….

Je pose mes doigts sur son cou, sa peau est glacée et je ne sens pas son pouls. Oh mon dieu, non pas ça..

J'essaye de garder mon sang froid et part en courant. Je suis sur que Dumbledore et les autres sont dans son bureau. Je gravis les escaliers aussi vite que le permettent mes jambes. J'arrive enfin devant la gargouille. MERDE, je ne connais pas le mot de passe. Vite, vite réfléchit.

- Citron sorbet…. Heu…chocogrenouille….

La porte refuse de s'ouvrir alors j'hurle de toutes mes forces en priant que quelqu'un m'entende.

- PROFESSEUR DUBLEDORE…..VITE…..OUVREZ-MOI….

Soudain la porte s'ouvre sur madame Pomfresh.

- Vite dépêchez-vous, c'est Drago, je croit qu'il….

- Qu'il quoi, cria Rogue déboulant de derrière l'infirmière.

- Est mort, arrivai-je enfin à articuler.

**_A SUIVRE …_**

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plut et vous savez j'adore les reviews

Encore merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit message, je vous adore.

Bye et à bientôt.


	4. Nouvelle rencontre

**_Titre_** : _Je ne pensais pas_

**_Auteur_** : Miss.tenshi

**_Disclaimer_** : Je peux dire que tous les personnages de HP ainsi que l'histoire de base ne m'appartiennent nullement sinon, tout ne se serait pas passé de cette façon. Sirius ne serait pas mort, Harry et Drago seraient amoureux et heureux ensemble, Dumbledore serait toujours vivant et donnerait encore des bonbons au citron à ces élèves, Severus n'aurait pas les cheveux gras et enfin Cho serait morte à la place de mon cher Cédric.

**_Résumé_** : Drago aime Harry mais celui-ci sort avec Cho alors pour abréger ses souffrances Drago décide de se suicider.

**_Note_** : Attention ceci est un slash Harry/Drago avec des relations sexuelles explicite homosexuelles alors si ça ne vous plait pas cliquez sur "précédente".

**_Note 2_** : Pour le bon fonctionnement de ma fic ne pas tenir compte du tome 5 et 6. Lucius n'est pas en prison.

_**Merci encore pour toutes ces magnifiques reviews, je vous adore.**_

_**Et Bonne lecture.**_

Chapitre 4 : Nouvelle rencontre

Les professeurs, l'infirmière et Harry partirent en courant pour atteindre le plus rapidement possible l'infirmerie. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte et ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce en silence.

Madame Pomfresh s'approcha du lit de son patient. Drago était d'une pâleur cadavérique et ses draps étaient taché de sang, son sang.

L'infirmière posa ses doigts sur le cou de Drago, comme l'avait fait Harry quelques minutes auparavant. Elle ne sentit pas son pouls. Il était bel et bien mort. Elle tourna sa tête vers les autres. Ceux-ci en voyant les larmes qui sillonnaient ses joues comprirent la situation.

Le professeur Dumbledore se sentit soudain très lasse, Rogue resta interdit et Harry fut prit de remord. Il revoyait la scène entre Malfoy et lui et il s'en voulait terriblement, il n'aurait jamais du être aussi méchant avec lui. Il aurait du mettre sa fierté de coté et aider du mieux qu'il pouvait Drago.

Soudain Rogue partit en courant en faisant tournoyer sa cape dans un bruit sonore.

Dumbledore lança un regard inquiet en direction de la porte d'où venait de sortir le maître de potion et regarda Harry avec une lueur de désespoir dans les yeux. Harry comprit tout de suite que le directeur voulait qu'il suive Rogue. Il prit donc ses jambes à son cou pour rattraper son professeur de potion.

Il descendit les nombreux escaliers pour arriver dans les cachots. Il trouva Rogue dans sa salle de classe. Celui-ci était penché devant une table de travail et Harry n'arrivait pas à distinguer ce qu'il faisait.

Il s'avança discrètement…..

- Vous m'espionnez ?

- Heu, non je voulais…..;regardant le chaudron devant Rogue ; qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- La seule chance de Drago !

- Mais il est…..

- Oui, je sais mais si j'arrive à faire cette potion correctement, je devrais pouvoir le ressusciter.

- Vous…pouvez…vraiment faire ça ?

- Oui. Mais j'aurai besoin d'un peu d'aide, si vous vous en sentez capable.

- Je vais essayer…pour Drago.

Rogue le regarda, étonné.

Très bien, alors aller me chercher des racines de mandragores, une racine de Sycomore et de la poudre d'asphodèle.

Harry se dirigea vers l'armoire et y prit ce donc il avait besoin. Puis il ramena tous ça à Rogue. Celui-ci coupa en petits morceaux les racines puis mélangea la préparation.

- Pouvez-vous verser doucement la poudre d'asphodèle pendant que je brasse.

- D'accord.

Harry saisit le récipient contenant la poudre et saupoudra celle-ci au-dessus du chaudron. Puis une fois tous les ingrédients réuni dans le chaudron, Rogue remua le tout énergiquement. Il prit une fiole et y versa un peu de potion.

- Voilà, elle est prête. J'espère qu'il ne serra pas trop tard, la potion ne marche que si elle est prise peu de temps après la mort. De plus cette période est variable selon la qualité de la potion.

- Nous devons nous dépêcher de la lui donner dans ce cas.

Ils partirent tous les deux en courant le plus vite possible. Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard à l'infirmerie.

La pièce était vite, seul le corps de Drago reposait, inanimé sur un lit et était recouverte d'un linceul.

Le professeur Rogue s'approcha du corps et releva les tissus maculés. Harry s'approcha à son tour.

- Potter, vous pouvez lui écarter légèrement les lèvres pour que je puisse verser un peu de potion, s'il vous plait ?

Harry acquiesça et posa ses doigts sur les lèvres de Drago. Elles étaient douces mais également très froides. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Rogue qui attendait, puis se mit à la tache. Une fois ouvertes, Rogue déposa quelques gouttes et referma la bouche de son « patient ».

- Maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à attendre.

- Es-ce qu'il serra…comme avant…à son réveil ?

- Et bien cela dépendra de la potion, dit Rogue d'une voix qu'il voulait calme.

- Quels pourrait être les changements ? demanda Harry, incertain.

- En fait, à son réveil il peut être totalement amnésique ou partiellement.

- Oh, mais dans ce cas, est-ce qu'il retrouvera la mémoire ou…..

- Il peut la retrouver au bout de quelques jours, de quelques semaines, de quelques mois, mêmes de quelques années ou…jamais.

Ce dernier mot leur glaça le sang.

De toute façon nous serons vite fixés, regardez, il ouvre les yeux.

Effectivement Drago commençait à ouvrir les yeux. Son teint reprenait quelques couleurs et son sang recommençait à couler de ses poignets.

En voyant cela, Harry se précipita vers l'armoire et en sortit des bandes. Puis il se mit à refaire les pansements de Drago devant les yeux surprit de celui-ci.

Rogue s'approcha lentement de son élève et lui dit :

- Bonjour Drago, comment allez-vous ?

- Je…je me sens faible mais ça peut aller. Mais qui êtes-vous ?

Harry releva rapidement la tête.

- Tu te rappelle de quelque chose ? demanda celui-ci.

- Je…sais…pas,…je me rappelle juste d'un prénom et…

- Et quel est ce prénom ? demanda Rogue visiblement inquiet.

- …Harry.

Le principal intéressé et Rogue furent extrêmement surpris par cette révélation.

- Mais je dois avouer que je ne me rappelle pas qui c'est, je sais juste que je ressens quelques chose de très fort pour cette personne.

- Que ressentez-vous exactement pour cette personne, questionna Rogue, visiblement curieux.

- Je…mes sentiments sont assez contradictoires, je crois.

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Rogue de plus en plus intéressé.

- Ca ne vous regarde pas professeur, interrompit Harry.

- Si cela peut aider Drago, je pense que si.

- Alors Drago ?

- Et bien…..

Il réfléchit quelques secondes puis continua

- …rien qu'en pensant à ce prénom j'ai l'impression d'être fort grâce à l'amour que je ressens pour lui et également vulnérable à cause de la peur que ce sentiment magnifique ne soit pas partagé…d'être heureux rien que par sa présence mais triste juste parce que je ne suis rien pour lui. J'ai envie qu'il soit près de moi mais j'ai le sentiment au plus profond de moi que ça n'arrivera jamais. Je désire tellement qu'il m'aime…De plus j'ai peur, peur d'un amour non partagé, peur de le perdre, peur d'être rejeté ; mon cœur est à lui ainsi que mon corps et mon âme. Harry est mon oxygène, sans lui je ne peux pas vivre. Je ressens au plus profond de mon cœur qu'il est ma seule raison de vivre et que sans lui je n'ai aucune raison d'exister.

- Alors c'est pour ça, c'est pour cette raison que vous avez essayé de vous suicider ? demanda Rogue, abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre et sans réfléchir aux conséquences de ce qu'il venait de dire.

- J'ai quoi…j'ai essayé de me suicider ? Alors ça ne peut avoir qu'une seule signification, c'est que je n'avais plus aucun espoir d'être aimé par lui ou bien qu'il ne veuille pas de moi. Je…je…

Mais Drago n'arrivai plus à parler. Ces yeux se remplissaient de larmes et celles-ci coulaient le long de ses joues pour mourir aux coins de ses lèvres.

- Est-ce ça va ? demanda cette fois Harry visiblement inquiet.

- Je…non je ne me sens pas bien du tout. Je voudrai être seul s'il vous plait.

Pour Harry, cette phrase sonna étrangement à ses oreilles. Elle ressemblait à celle que Drago avait prononcé avant qu'il ne meure.

- Non il est hors de question que tu reste seul, pas dans ton état.

- Mais je…..

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, je resterais avec toi.

Puis se tournant vers Rogue :

- Professeur, je pense qu'il serait préférable que je reste seul avec Drago. De plus je pense que vous devriez prévenir le professeur Dumbledore de…des derniers évènements.

- Très bien, mais faites attention à lui. S'il lui arrive quelque chose, je vous tiendrai pour responsable. Ais-je été assez clair ?

- Oui très clair, professeur ! dit Harry, énervé puis se radoucissant ; Et est-ce que vous pouvez éviter de parler de…

- Oui, je n'en parlerai pas, cela ne concerne que Drago et…..Harry ; dit-il dans un bref sourire.

Puis Rogue sortit de la pièce, non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à Drago.

Harry se retrouva donc seul avec son « ennemis ». Il se tourna vers Drago qui le regardai étrangement.

- Tu te rappelle de moi ? demanda-t-il un peu troublé.

- Non, j'essaye mais je n'y arrive pas, désolé.

- Non…non tu n'as pas à être désolé, ce n'est pas ta faute.

Drago lui fit un sourire timide.

- Tu t'appelle comment ?

- Heu…je…m'appelle…James.

- Et on se connaît depuis longtemps ?

- En fait, on se connaît depuis presque sept ans.

- Et est-ce que…on est ami, dit-il, hésitant sur le mot ami.

- En fait…

Harry ne savait plus quoi répondre, il se disait que s'il révélait à Drago qu'ils étaient ennemis, celui-ci serai encore plus désorienté, mais s'il lui disait qu'ils étaient amis, il lui mentirai.

Mais si c'est pour son bien, ce n'est pas très grave, de plus ce n'est pas le premier mensonge et se ne sera sûrement pas le dernier, pensa Harry.

- Oui, nous sommes amis !

- Ok, je suis heureux d'apprendre que j'ai un ami.

Harry lui fit un sourire radieux. Puis il se rapprocha de Drago et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Ce dernier essaya de s'asseoir mais il était encore trop faible, alors Harry passa son bras derrière son dos et l'aida à se redresser. Drago se sentait merveilleusement bien dans cette position mais Harry retira son bras.

Le jeune serpentard se posait une multitude de question. Il voulait connaître tout ce qui est sa vie et tous ceux qui en font partit. Et surtout il voulait tout savoir de Harry.

- Est-ce que tu connais Harry ? demanda-t-il avec un brin d'espoir dans la voix.

- Heu…oui je le connais.

- Et comment est-il ?

- En fait…heu…, Harry ne savait plus quoi dire alors il essaya de détourner la conversation, j'aimerai que tu me dises ce dont tu te souviens.

- Heu, oui si tu veux, dit Drago visiblement déçu. Je sais que je suis un sorcier, que j'étudie à Poudlard, que j'ai 17 ans, que je suis à serpentard…et je crois que c'est tout…et je me rappelle de certains sentiments que j'éprouve : l'amour que je ressens pour Harry et la colère que je ressens pour…

- Pour qui ? demanda Harry.

- Pour mon père.

Harry se rappela de ce qu'avais écrit Drago, dans sa lettre, sur son père.

- Tu te rappelle pourquoi tu es en colère après ton père ?

- Je…je ne veux pas en parler, répondit Drago sur la défensive.

- Tu sais si tu en parlais ça te ferai sûrement du bien.

- Je…je ne sais pas.

- Fais-moi confiance, je sais que tu ne te rappelle pas de moi mais je ne ferais rien qui pourrait te blesser. Je t'en donne ma parole.

Drago comprit en regardant ses yeux que Harry était sincère.

- Tu sais c'est assez dur à dire.

- Prends ton temps.

- Mon père…veut que je sois parfait, il veut que je sois un parfait petit mangemort, mais j'en suis bien loin…il me frappait chaque fois que je le décevais et il me faisait subir des « endoloris ». Maintenant j'ai peur qu'il apprenne ce que j'ai fait, dit-il juste avant d'éclater en sanglots.

Devant cette démonstration de vulnérabilité de la part de son ancien ennemi, Harry prit Drago dans ses bras et se mit à lui caresser les cheveux. Drago se laissai aller à cette étreinte, il se sentait comme apaisé et en sécurité. De plus il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il faisait entièrement confiance à James.

Ils restèrent enlacés plusieurs minutes puis la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit sur quatre personnes. Madame Pomfresh entra la première suivit de près par Rogue puis par Dumbledore et le professeur Mac Gonagall. Harry se retira de cette étreinte et se leva. Il s'approcha de Rogue et :

- Je peux vous parler ?

- Oui bien sûr.

Puis se tournant vers Dumbledore, Rogue ajouta :

- Vous pouvez éviter de lui poser des questions pendant notre absence ?

- Bien sûr Séverus.

S'éloignant un peu des autres :

- Alors que voulez-vous me dire Potter ?

- Je voulais vous demander de m'aider. Je voudrais m'occuper exclusivement de Drago.

- Pourquoi cela, je pense que Madame Pomfresh serai plus apte que vous pour…

- Sûrement, mais il croit que je m'appelle James et je ne veux pas que quelqu'un lui dise que je suis Harry.

- Pourquoi lui avez-vous dit que vous vous appelez…James ?

- Je ne voulais pas lui montrer qu'il venait d'avouer ses sentiments à la personne concernée. En plus je lui ai dit qu'on était ami et j'ai l'impression qu'il me fait confiance. Je suis sûr que je peux l'aider.

- Je pense que vous avez raison mais ce n'est pas moi qui décide et je pense qu'il faudra en informer le professeur Dumbledore.

- Très bien si c'est la seule solution. Et puis j'ai trouvé ceci sur les lieux de sa tentative de suicide.

Harry sortit la lettre de sa poche.

- C'est lui qui l'a écrit et maintenant je suis certain que tout ce qu'il a écrit est vrai. Il parle de moi et…de son père.

Rogue la prit et commença à la lire. Puis une fois finie, il regarda Harry et enfin lui demanda ce qui c'était passé tout à l'heure en son absence. Harry lui raconta tout, puis ils revinrent vers les autres.

- Professeur Dumbledore, nous avons à parler ; dit Rogue, puis se tournant vers Harry ; Je voudrai que monsieur Potter reste seul avec Drago en attendant.

Dumbledore sourit à cette remarque et répondit :

- Mais bien entendu Séverus, je pense que c'est une excellente idée.

Tout le mode sortit de la pièce pour laisser Harry et Drago seul. Harry se rassit sur le lit de ce dernier en se rapprochant au maximum.

- Je m'occuperai de toi ; si ça ne te dérange pas bien sûr ?

- Non, non ça ne me dérange, mais je voudrais vraiment que tu me parles de Harry, s'il te plait.

- Et bien, physiquement il est à peu près de ma taille, il est mince mais assez musclé, il a les cheveux bruns et les yeux verts.

- Il doit te ressembler alors.

- Heu oui un peu.

- Et autrement…

- C'est un griffondor, il est gentil, heu…c'est assez dur de le décrire, parfois il est assez…paradoxal.

- Ah, et…est-ce que je pourrais le voir ? dit Drago avec espoir.

- Non…je ne crois pas, il n'est pas là, dit Harry à toute vitesse. Il avait vraiment un gros problème, il ne pensait pas que ce serait si dur. De plus, il ne voulait pas lui mentir, mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre. Maintenant c'était trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

- Et où est-il ?

Harry détourna un peu le regard, il n'avait jamais su bien mentir.

- En fait…heu…il est partit à cause d'un problème familial.

Ouf, il avait réussit à trouver une réponse.

- Tu es sûr que se ne serai pas pour me fuir ? dit Drago, inquiet.

- Non, bien sûr que non. Harry ne ferait pas ça.

- Ok…je te crois. Alors c'est toi qui va t'occuper de moi.

- Oui, si le directeur est d'accord.

- C'était lequel ?

- Celui avec la longue barbe blanche.

- Ok, et les autres, c'était qui ?

Cette demande fit sourire Harry.

- Alors, l'homme habillé tout en noir, c'est le professeur Rogue qui nous enseigne les potions, c'est aussi le directeur de serpentard. La femme en blouse blanche c'est l'infirmière et l'autre femme avec le chignon c'est le professeur Mac Gonagall qui nous enseigne la métamorphose et qui est la directrice de griffondor.

- Ok…je ne me rappelle pas des gens, je ne vois même pas à quoi ressemblent mes parents. Enfin pour mon père ça m'est un peu égal mais j'aimerais bien savoir à quoi ressemble ma mère.

Devant l'air triste de Drago, Harry posa une main sur l'épaule de celui-ci.

- Tu crois que je retrouverais la mémoire ? demanda le jeune serpentard.

- Oui sûrement !

En disant cette phrase, Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Il ne voulait pas qu'il retrouve la mémoire, c'était très égoïste mais il commençait à s'attacher à ce Drago. Ce garçon n'avait rien à voir avec Malfoy, ils pouvaient parler sans s'insulter, en fait, ils étaient amis et Harry appréciait beaucoup cette idée.

Harry posa les yeux sur Drago ; celui-ci avait les paupières closes.

- Tu dors ? demanda Harry dans un murmure.

Il n'entendit aucune réponse alors il plaça ses jambes sur le lit et il se coucha à coté de Drago en se collant pour avoir assez de place. Drago se tourna vers Harry et inconsciemment attrapa sa chemise et se lova contre lui.

Harry se sentit étrangement bien, mais il ne se posa aucune question et s'endormit après avoir regardé pendant quelques minutes la tête blonde couchée contre son torse.

**_A SUIVRE …_**

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plut et vous savez j'adore toujours autant les reviews

Aller bye et à bientôt.


	5. Nouveaux sentiments

**_Titre_** : _Je ne pensais pas_

**_Auteur_** : Miss.tenshi

**_Disclaimer_** : Je peux dire que tous les personnages de HP ainsi que l'histoire de base ne m'appartiennent nullement sinon, tout ne se serait pas passé de cette façon. Sirius ne serait pas mort, Harry et Drago seraient amoureux et heureux ensemble, Dumbledore serait toujours vivant et donnerait encore des bonbons au citron à ces élèves, Severus n'aurait pas les cheveux gras et enfin Cho serait morte à la place de mon cher Cédric.

**_Résumé_** : Drago aime Harry mais celui-ci sort avec Cho alors pour abréger ses souffrances Drago décide de se suicider.

**_Note_** : Attention ceci est un slash Harry/Drago avec des relations sexuelles explicite homosexuelles alors si ça ne vous plait pas cliquez sur "précédente".

**_Note 2_** : Pour le bon fonctionnement de ma fic ne pas tenir compte du tome 5 et 6. Lucius n'est pas en prison.

**Coucou**

**Je suis super contente de toutes vos reviews, elles m'ont fait extrêmement plaisirs et je vous remercie tous milles fois. **

**Alors merci encore et continuez dans cette voie (lol).**

_**Et Bonne lecture.**_

Chapitre 5 : Nouveaux sentiments.

- Réveillez-vous, Monsieur Potter réveillez-vous.

- Hm !

Harry ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté pour enfin rencontrer le regard chaleureux de madame Pomfresh.

- Nous avons à vous parler.

- Hm, je me lève.

Il allait se redresser sur le lit mais fut arrêter par un bras qui lui tenait fermement le torse. Il tourna la tête et son regard rencontra le jeune blond contre lequel il s'était endormit. Celui-ci dormait toujours et était accroché au corps de Harry. Ce dernier s'extirpa de cette emprise et réussit tant bien que mal à se glisser hors du lit, sans réveiller son ami.

- Venez !

Harry la suivit.

- Nous allons laisser Drago ici, tout seul ? demanda Harry avec une légère inquiétude dans la voix.

- Oui, mais ne vous en faites pas, je fermerai la porte à l'aide d'un sort et je ne pense pas qu'il va se réveiller de si tôt, il est paisiblement endormi.

- D'accord, dans ce cas, allons-y !

Une fois sortit de l'infirmerie Pomfresh jeta un sort sur la porte et ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

Arrivés devant la gargouille, Pomfresh donna le mot de passe : pomme d'amour, et ils montèrent l'escalier en colimaçon. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau et l'infirmière s'assit sur un fauteuil à côté de Mac Gonagall et Harry s'assit à côté de Rogue sous le regard étonné de sa directrice de maison.

Le professeur Dumbledore pris la parole en regardant Harry.

- Je vous ai réuni ici pour parler de l'avenir de monsieur Malfoy. Severus m'a parlé de ta proposition Harry, et je dois dire qu'après avoir pris connaissance de tous les évènements, je suis d'accord avec toi. De plus dans son état, il vaut mieux qu'il ne voit personne d'autre, dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry.

- Merci, répondit Harry pour montrer sa reconnaissance.

- Si personne n'y voit d'inconvénient, nous pouvons installer monsieur Potter et monsieur Malfoy dans un petit appartement dans l'aile ouest du château où personne ne les dérangera.

Le professeur Mac Gonagall émit un petit « hum » pour demander la parole.

- Oui, Minerva… ?

- Je voulais savoir comment vont-ils continuer à étudier ; ils ont leur ASPIC à la fin de l'année tout de même.

- Et bien leurs camarades leur prendront les cours et leur feront parvenir par les directeurs de leur maison respective. Et si jamais ils ont des difficultés leurs professeurs leur donneront quelques cours particuliers. Mais bien sûr pour l'instant ils seront dispensés de travail pour permettre à monsieur Malfoy de récupérer et d'être soigné.

Nous ne parlerons évidemment pas des derniers événements à monsieur et madame Malfoy ; je pense que ce ne serait pas dans l'intérêt de Drago, ajouta-t-il en regardant Rogue.

- Je pense la même chose, répondit celui-ci à cette question muette.

- Bien si tout le monde est d'accord, Harry, tu attendras à l'infirmerie avec Drago en attendant que nous installions vos affaires dans votre nouvel appartement.

Personne ne fit de commentaire et tous se levèrent. Harry se rendit seul à l'infirmerie, pendant que les autres allaient s'atteler à leur tache. Une fois arrivé devant la porte, Harry jeta un contre sort et pénétra dans la pièce.

A l'intérieur une chose le frappa. Drago était recroquevillé dans son lit et pleurai toutes les larmes de son corps. Harry fut surpris devant cette vision angélique. Il ne pensait pas que Drago puisse être si adorable. Il avait une soudaine envie de le consoler et de le protéger.

Il s'approcha tout doucement de Drago et s'assit à ses cotés. Celui-ci, surpris, se recula légèrement en cachant ses pleurs avec ses mains.

- Drago, c'est moi !

- James, c'est vraiment toi, dit-il en relevant sa tête et en retirant ses mains de son visage, j'ai eut peur quand je me suis réveillé et qu'il n'y avait plus personne.

- Je suis la maintenant et je ne te laisserai plus jamais seul. Si tu es d'accord, nous allons habiter pendant quelque temps dans un petit appartement tous les deux.

- Oui je suis d'accord.

Puis un silence s'installa, un de ces silences pesant où tout le monde est mal à l'aise. Harry jetait de temps en temps de petits coups d'œil à Drago pendant que celui-ci essayait de lever le voile sur ses souvenirs et surtout sur ceux concernant Harry.

Il était certain de certaine chose comme le fait qu'Harry soit quelqu'un de bien et de formidable mais il désirait en savoir plus. En plus on ne pouvait pas dire que James l'aidait beaucoup, Drago avait même l'impression que celui-ci lui cachait des choses. Peut être qu'en faite, James ne voulait pas lui dire que Harry le détestait ou qu'il l'avait rejeté ou qu'il aimait quelqu'un autre ou…

Il devait savoir la vérité même si elle devait le faire souffrir.

- James ?

Harry se tourna vers le jeune serpentard.

- Oui ?

Drago pris une profonde inspiration.

- Es ce que tu me mentirais ?

Harry se sentit soudain mal.

- Et bien, non, bien sûr que non ; dit-il en baissant les yeux.

- Ok !

Drago savait que James mentait mais il préférait ne rien ajouter pour le moment. Il lui ferait avouer plus tard.

Le silence se réinstalla de nouveau.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les professeurs et l'infirmière entrèrent et trouvèrent leurs deux élèves assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur le même lit dans le silence le plus total.

Le professeur Dumbledore s'approcha d'eux et Harry et Drago se retournèrent d'un même bloc.

- Nous avons fini de préparer votre nouveau logement. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous vous y sentirez bien.

- Merci dirent les deux jeunes hommes.

Madame Pomfresh s'avança à son tour suivit de Rogue et de Mac Gonagall.

L'infirmière pris en premier la parole.

- Comment te sens tu Drago ?

- Ca va, je suis encore un peu fatigué mais ça va, merci.

- Très bien, dans ce cas toi et… James pouvez partir.

Puis Mac Gonagall pris à son tour la parole.

- Venez, suivez-nous, nous allons vous y conduire.

Rogue et elle se tournèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Les deux élèves se levèrent et suivirent leurs professeurs.

Ils sortirent de l'infirmerie et se dirigèrent en direction de la grande salle. Tous les élèves devaient être en train de prendre leur petit déjeuné inconscient de ce qui se passait à quelques mètres d'eux. Ils continuaient leurs progressions en évitant de passer dans des endroits trop fréquentés et les professeurs étaient constamment sur leur garde.

Drago qui était encore faible avait du mal à avancer à la même vitesse que les autres. De plus cela faisait déjà un quart d'heure qu'ils marchaient. Le jeune serpentard ne sentait pratiquement plus ses jambes et celles-ci refusaient presque de le porter. Au détour d'un couloir, Drago s'écroula à terre dans un bruit sourd.

Harry continuait dans sa progression quand il voulut voir Drago. Il tourna sa tête mais il ne vit personne, il se retourna et le trouva étendu sur le dos. Il se précipita et s'assit à ses cotés.

- Drago ?

Il passa un bras derrière le dos de son ami pour le relever un peu et pour qu'il soit en position assise.

- Drago, ça va ?

- Hm, oui ça va, je suis juste très fatigué.

Les deux professeurs se retournèrent enfin et quand ils virent Drago par terre ils commencèrent à s'inquiéter. Rogue visiblement très inquiet demanda à Harry.

- Comment va Drago ?

- Ca va mais ce serait mieux que nous arrivions assez rapidement pour qu'il puisse se reposer.

- Oui, nous sommes bientôt arrivé, plus que quelques minutes.

Harry leur sourit légèrement et plaça un bras sous les genoux de Drago et mit l'autre autour de ses épaules et le leva en le tenant tout contre lui.

En voyant cela le professeur Mac Gonagall fit des yeux ronds pendant que Rogue souriait d'un air amusé.

- Vous pouvez lancé un sort de lévitation, dit-elle.

- Je sais mais je préfère le porter, renchérit Harry d'un air décidé.

- Très bien, comme vous voulez.

Ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à arriver devant une grande porte. Une statue représentant un ange était dressé juste à côté.

Le professeur Rogue prononça le mot de passe « angélus » puis ils entrèrent dans une immense pièce de couleur dominante bleu clair avec en son centre une petite table basse entourée par deux fauteuils et un canapé. Deux grandes fenêtres laissaient passer une lumière douce grâce aux rideaux en voile de la même couleur.

Leurs professeurs leur firent visiter l'étage du dessus après avoir gravi un petit escalier en colimaçon. Celui-ci donnait sur une grande chambre meublée de deux lits à baldaquin ainsi que deux armoires et leurs malles étaient posées au pied de leur lit. Il y avait aussi une salle de bains adjacente, aussi grande que les autres pièces aux couleurs vert d'eau et blanc.

Le professeur Mac Gonagall se tourna vers eux.

- Voilà la visite est terminée, nous allons vous laisser vous installer maintenant. Nous reviendrons ce soir. Au revoir.

Rogue leur fit un petit signe de tête puis ils sortirent de la chambre en les laissant seul.

Drago était toujours dans les bras d'Harry, celui-ci ne l'avait pas lâché pendant la visite.

- Tu peux peut être me poser maintenant, dit Drago d'une voix un peu gênée.

En s'apercevant de ça, les joues de Harry s'empourprèrent.

- Oh désolé…..

- C'est pas grave, ne soit pas désolé, c'est agréable……

Ce fut au tour de Drago de rougir.

Ils étaient tous les deux gênés maintenant. Puis après quelques minutes de silence, Harry s'avança vers le lit de gauche et y posa délicatement Drago.

- Tu devrais dormir maintenant, ça te fera le plus grand bien.

- Oui je crois aussi.

- Dors bien.

- Merci.

Harry tira les rideaux de la chambre et sortit. Il alla dans le salon et s'effondra dans le canapé faisant face à une immense cheminée.

Beaucoup de choses avaient changé en si peu de temps. Il avait découvert que son ennemi de toujours l'aimait, que celui-ci avait voulut se suicider et était mort puis ressuscité, et que maintenant lui Harry Potter commençait à apprécier Drago Malfoy.

Il s'endormit rapidement sur ces pensées.

Harry se réveilla à peu près quatre heures plus tard. Le feu crépitait toujours dans la cheminée et le soleil était au zénith. Le mois d'octobre était déjà très avancé et les feuilles des arbres tombaient en formant de petits tourbillons. Le jeune griffondor se leva en s'étirant et en se frottant les yeux. Il avait assez bien dormi, mais il avait fait un rêve pour le moins étrange.

_Il courait, courait sans s'arrêter. Il cherchait quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Mais il devait le chercher, c'était capital. Il se trouvait dans un immense labyrinthe au mur en pierre recouvert de lierre. _

_Il courait toujours, et puis tout d'un coup il s'arrêta brusquement, il avait entendu un bruit. C'était des pleurs, oui il avait bien entendu quelqu'un pleurer. Suivant le bruit, il retrouva cette personne assez facilement. _

_Elle était de dos et il ne pouvait pas voir qui c'était. Alors il s'accroupit, et en la prenant par les épaules il la retourna vers lui. C'était un garçon blond mais il ne distinguait pas son visage car celui-ci avait la tête baissée. Harry lui releva le menton, et il rencontra deux grands yeux gris bleu. C'était Drago._

C'était vraiment un rêve bizarre.

Harry se dirigea vers la chambre. Un seul rayon de soleil éclairait faiblement la pièce. Le jeune griffondor s'avança vers le lit de son ami, et y trouva un Drago endormit. En regardant de plus près, Harry vit des traces de larmes sur les joues du blond. Celui-ci avait du pleurer, mais es-ce que Harry l'avait entendu et ainsi avait fait cet étrange rêve ?

Il secoua la tête pour enlever cette pensée de son cerveau, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il ne voulait qu'une chose pour le moment se relaxer dans un bain bien chaud. Leur salle de bain était vraiment immense avec une piscine au centre et une cabine de douche.

Harry se déshabilla et rentra dans la piscine. Il y avait de la mousse au doux parfum de vanille et l'eau était à la bonne température. Il se détendit et fit le vide dans sa tête, il ne voulait plus penser et juste se reposer.

Pendant ce temps, Drago commençait doucement à se réveiller. Il ouvrit les yeux, fit un rapide tour de la pièce et s'aperçut qu'il était tout seul. La panique commençait à monter en lui sans qu'il ne puisse se contrôler.

Les larmes lui montaient également aux yeux et il commença à sangloter. Il se sentait comme abandonner dans un monde inconnu et où son seul ami l'avait laissé tout seul. Ses larmes redoublèrent et il se recroquevilla sur lui-même pour se réchauffer. Il avait froid, mais se n'était pas la température de la pièce qui était en cause, c'était le froid de la solitude.

Il regarda ses poignets, ceux-ci étaient toujours bandés et ses pansements étaient tachés de sang, de son sang. Il se sentit encore plus vulnérable et son corps était secoué par les sanglots. Il voulait appeler James mais il n'en avait pas la force.

**_A SUIVRE …_**

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plut et vous savez j'adore toujours autant les reviews

Et puis ça permet de savoir si l'histoire est appréciez donc ça donne envie d'écrire

Aller bye et à bientôt.


	6. Premier souvenir

**_Titre_** : _Je ne pensais pas_

**_Auteur_** : Miss.tenshi

**_Disclaimer_** : Je peux dire que tous les personnages de HP ainsi que l'histoire de base ne m'appartiennent nullement sinon, tout ne se serait pas passé de cette façon. Sirius ne serait pas mort, Harry et Drago seraient amoureux et heureux ensemble, Dumbledore serait toujours vivant et donnerait encore des bonbons au citron à ces élèves, Severus n'aurait pas les cheveux gras et enfin Cho serait morte à la place de mon cher Cédric.

**_Résumé_** : Drago aime Harry mais celui-ci sort avec Cho alors pour abréger ses souffrances Drago décide de se suicider.

**_Note_** : Attention ceci est un slash Harry/Drago avec des relations sexuelles explicite homosexuelles alors si ça ne vous plait pas cliquez sur "précédente".

**_Note 2_** : Pour le bon fonctionnement de ma fic ne pas tenir compte du tome 5 et 6. Lucius n'est pas en prison.

Coucou tout le monde. Je voulais d'abord vous présenter mes excuses pour ne pas avoir mit ce nouveau chapitre en ligne plus vite. Les études, c'est vraiment très prenant. Voila j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira.

Merci infiniment pour toutes vos reviews

ET MAINTENANT BONNE LECTURE

Chapitre 6 : Premier souvenir.

Harry se prélassait depuis bientôt une demi-heure dans la piscine quand il décida d'en sortir.

Il attrapa une serviette et la noua autour de sa taille. Il se mit face au miroir et essaya de lisser ses cheveux mais il ne réussit qu'à les rendre encore plus en bataille.

Maintenant il fallait qu'il retourne dans la chambre pour se prendre des vêtements propres mais il redoutait de voir Drago.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, peut-être parce qu'il ne voulait tout simplement plus lui mentir ou parce qu'il redoutait l'affrontement inévitable quand il lui dirait la vérité. Il fallait qu'il lui dise la vérité, c'est vrai des amis se disent tout et ils se pardonnent. Il espérait vraiment que Drago veuille bien lui pardonner.

Allez un peu de courage ! Il se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace et sortit de la pièce.

Quand il entra dans la chambre, il frissonna. Il ne faisait pas particulièrement froid mais il y régnait une étrange atmosphère. Il attendit quelques secondes pour que ses yeux s'habituent au manque de lumière puis il se dirigea ver sa malle. Il l'ouvrit délicatement quand il entendit un petit gémissement.

Il se retourna immédiatement, il ne s'était pas aperçu que Drago s'était réveillé. Il se releva et se dirigea cette fois vers le lit de son ami.

Il s'attendait à voir Drago en train de se réveiller doucement avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, mais ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une pensée utopique. En fait, quand il s'approcha de lui, il le trouva recroquevillé sur lui-même en train de sangloter.

Harry comprit à ce moment là que Drago allait vraiment mal et que c'était une réalité. Il ne devait pas l'abandonner un seul instant. Bien sûr il savait qu'il devrait s'en occuper mais il n'avait pas pensé que se serait à ce point. Il fallait qu'il s'occupe de lui comme une mère s'occuperait de son bébé.

Il s'assit donc sur le lit et essaya de sortir Drago de son état léthargique.

- Drago ?

- …

- Drago, tu m'entends ?

Pour seule réponse celui-ci le regarda dans les yeux et acquiesça.

Les yeux du serpentard étaient rouges et légèrement boursouflés.

Harry se rapprocha encore un peu plus et Drago s'accrocha à son cou comme on s'accrocherait à une bouée de sauvetage. Les mains de Drago posées sur sa nuque étaient extrêmement froides. Il décida donc de l'emmener dans une pièce ou il pourrait se réchauffer.

- Drago tu peux marcher ?

- No…non…pas assez de force, murmura-t-il.

Harry le prit dans ses bras avec un bras autour de ses épaules et l'autre sous ses genoux. Drago posa sa tête contre le torse d'Harry et celui-ci commença à sortir de la pièce. Il marchait lentement pour éviter toutes secousses et il commença à descendre l'escalier.

Une fois dans le salon, il déposa Drago sur le canapé et s'y assit lui aussi. Après s'être installé confortablement il reprit Drago dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Le jeune serpentard reposa sa tête contre l'épaule du survivant.

Ils restèrent longtemps dans cette position à regarder le feu. Puis Harry, malgré la peur qui le tiraillait, décida d'engager la conversation.

- Drago ?

- Hm…oui ?

Harry commençait à hésiter, devait-il vraiment lui dire ? Oui il le fallait, il commençait à ressentir un profond sentiment pour le blond, peut-être qu'une amitié solide pouvait être construite. Mais pour cela il fallait vraiment qu'il dise la vérité.

- Je voulais te dire…

TOC TOC TOC 

Drago regarda Harry dans les yeux en faisant une petite moue pour montrer son mécontentement mais le jeune griffondor autorisa à l'intrus d'entrer.

Le professeur Rogue entra suivi de Madame Pomfresh. Celui-ci ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant la scène devant lui : Harry assis sur le canapé avec pour seul vêtement une petite serviette autour de la taille et Drago à moitié couché sur lui avec la tête contre son torse nu.

Voyant que ses deux élèves ne se lâchaient plus des yeux il émit un petit toussotement pour qu'ils s'aperçoivent de leur présence.

- Oh…professeur Rogue…, dit Harry gêné par la situation.

- Vous avez l'air d'aller assez bien à ce que je peux constater, dit le professeur sur un ton amusé.

Madame Pomfresh qui était restée un peu en arrière, avança à son tour. En voyant la scène, elle faillit pousser un petit cri de surprise mais se retint juste à temps et repris contenance.

- Monsieur Malfoy, je souhaiterais vous examiner et refaire vos pansements.

Celui-ci se redressa un peu et regarda Harry avec des yeux remplis de gratitude mais aussi de regret.

- D'accord.

Madame Pomfresh s'approcha de l'escalier.

- Allons dans votre chambre, nous y serons plus tranquilles.

Drago se leva du canapé mais étant encore faible, il retomba sur Harry. Cette chute inattendue fit remonter la légère serviette du griffondor jusqu'en haut de ses cuisses. Celui-ci rougit de cette remonté soudaine et voulut remettre sa serviette en place mais le serpentard assis sur ses genoux le gênait dans cette tâche.

Plus par pudeur que par politesse, il souleva Drago et le reposa un peu plus loin sur le canapé. Puis une fois remit sa serviette, il se retourna vers le serpentard et plongea son regard dans les yeux de celui-ci. Ce contact visuel radoucit immédiatement le griffondor.

- Tu veux que je t'aide à monter ?

- Oui, s'il te plait, dit-il avec une petite moue timide.

Harry passa pour la troisième fois de la journée un de ses bras sous les genoux de son ami et son autre bras autour de ses épaules. Il le souleva tout doucement et avança vers l'escalier. Il grimpa les marches une à une en évitant de brusquer son précieux fardeau.

Une fois arrivé dans la chambre, il posa délicatement Drago sur son lit et alla ouvrir les rideaux pour laisser entrer la lumière du soleil. En voyant l'infirmière pénétrer dans la pièce, il se tourna vers le serpentard et lui sourit, juste avant de redescendre l'escalier.

Drago était assis sur le lit aux couleurs de serpentard en attendant que Mme Pomfresh l'examine.

- Je vais commencer par le plus urgent, dit-elle en regardant ses poignets.

Elle s'avança et baguette en main, elle prononça une formule et aussitôt des bandes et un flacon apparurent dans sa main.

Elle posa le flacon sur la table de chevet et commença à dérouler une première bande qu'elle posa à côté.

Elle s'agenouilla devant son patient et lui prit délicatement les poignets. Elle enleva doucement les bandes maculées de sang et les fit disparaître.

Puis, elle examina attentivement les deux profondes entailles pour constater que celles-ci étaient excessivement dures à cicatriser.

Elle prit ensuite le flacon où reposait un liquide bleu ciel et en versa quelques gouttes sur les deux plaies puis massa tendrement la peau écorchée.

Drago se laissait faire, un sentiment de confiance pour l'infirmière le persuadait qu'elle ne lui ferait aucun mal.

Une fois que la potion eut bien pénétrée dans la peau, madame Pomfresh attrapa la bande et l'enroula autour du poignet gauche du jeune serpentard, puis à l'aide d'une autre, elle recouvrit l'autre cicatrice.

Une fois relevée l'infirmière regarda Drago dans les yeux et lui sourit tendrement.

- Pouvez-vous retirer votre chemise, s'il vous plait ? demanda-t-elle.

Drago n'avait pas peur, il avait entièrement confiance en cette femme et il espéra à ce moment que sa propre mère lui ressemble ne serai-ce qu'un peu.

Il commença donc à déboutonner sa chemise de soie verte puis il la laissa glisser le long de ses épaules.

Au moment où sa chemise tomba sur le lit, Mme Pomfresh senti une force magique inhabituelle. Après quelques secondes, elle constata que cette magie émanait de son jeune patient. Elle sentait que cette magie n'avait rien de bon, que ce sort était tiré d'une ancienne forme de magie noire.

Elle se dirigea vers l'entré de la chambre pour appeler le seul professeur qui pouvait l'aider le plus rapidement, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire toute seul. Elle se pencha dans l'escalier.

- Professeur Rogue pouvez-vous venir s'il vous plait.

Pendant ce temps le professeur et Harry avaient gardé un silence quasi religieux. Le jeune brun toujours très peu habillé était quelque peu gêné et ne savait pas quel sujet aborder pour ne pas que la conversation dérive sur la scène que Rogue avait vu en entrant.

Soudain une voix féminine vint perturber le silence mis en place.

- Professeur Rogue pouvez-vous venir s'il vous plait.

Les deux individus se regardèrent avec de l'inquiétude remplissant leurs yeux. Le plus âgé se dirigea donc vers l'escalier et commença à gravir les marches. Il se retourna soudain avec une esquisse de sourire sur le visage.

- Ne vous en faite pas je suis sûr que tout va bien !

Il finit de monter l'escalier et pénétra dans la chambre.

- Qu'y a-t-il Pompom ?

Celle-ci s'approcha de lui pour lui dire sur le ton de la confidence :

- Il y a un problème avec monsieur Malfoy. J'ai décelé un puissant sort de magie noire qui émane de son corps.

Rogue resta silencieux et un air inquiet pris possession des traits de son visage. Il s'approcha de Drago d'un pas lent, puis levant sa baguette, il prononça « finite incantatum ».

Une lumière sortit de celle-ci et frappa le jeune homme de plein fouet.

Celui-ci ne vacilla pas.

Les deux adultes attendirent les yeux fixés sur le serpentard.

Drago ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, il ressentait une étrange sensation de mal-être, son corps commençait à le brûler de plus en plus et son esprit s'embrouillait à cause de la douleur.

Rogue et Pomfresh regardaient à présent le torse du blond.

Sa peau laiteuse se transforma peu à peu.

Des cicatrices…

Des hématomes…

Des coupures…

Des bleus…

apparaissaient sur…

son torse…

ses bras…

son cou.

Une cicatrice traversait sa joue et descendait jusqu'à sa nuque.

Le professeur Rogue se retint à l'une des deux armoires et Pomfresh resta comme figée sur place. Ils avaient tous les deux un air horrifié et fixaient les multiples plaies qui défiguraient le corps du serpentard. Ils étaient bouleversés et n'arrivaient plus à détacher leurs yeux de Drago.

Pendant ce temps, Harry tournait en rond. Il s'inquiétait, il avait entendu un « finite incantatum » et puis maintenant c'était le silence, il n'y avait plus aucun bruit.

Il décida enfin de s'asseoir sur un fauteuil.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien se passer là-haut. Oh je devrai pas m'inquiéter comme ça… c'est pas normal. _

_Enfin si, c'est mon ami…_

_J'essaye de convaincre qui, là? _

_Ca ne peut pas être que de l'amitié. _

_Pourquoi j'éprouve ce sentiment. _

_Je ne peux pas encore dire ce que c'est mais c'est un sentiment fort…_

Oh et puis merde, il faut que je monte pour savoir s'il va bien ! 

Harry se leva et après avoir réajusté sa serviette, il grimpa les marches en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Il arriva en haut et il resta là, debout, à l'entrée de la pièce.

Ses yeux étaient fixés sur la personne à qui il tenait énormément.

Il revint ensuite à la réalité et fit le tour de la chambre du regard et vit que personne ne bougeait, ils étaient tous figés comme des statues de granite.

Il sortit de sa stupéfaction et avança lentement jusqu'à arriver devant son ami. Il s'agenouilla juste devant lui et posa ses mains sur les genoux du serpentard. Celui ne bougea pas, il ne réagit même pas à la douce pression qu'exerçait la paume d'Harry sur son genou droit. Son regard était comme plongé dans le néant et même quand le jeune griffondor lui passa la main devant les yeux il ne réagit pas.

Drago était plongé au plus profond de ses pensés. Le voile qui recouvrait sa mémoire commençait peu à peu à se déchirer.

_Il commença à voir son père, cet homme à l'air si hautain, si sévère aux cheveux blonds platine presque blanc. Cet homme qu'il voyait se rapprocher de lui, baguette en main. Soudain il se souvint d'une douleur si violente qu'elle lui vrillait le cœur. Cette souffrance disparut puis réapparut accompagné de cris déchirants mélangés de douleur et de peur. Puis, enfin, le silence, l'extinction de cette douleur. Et cet homme, son père, qui rangeait sa baguette à la ceinture, s'avançant toujours et s'approchant inexorablement de lui. Cet homme le toisant de toute sa hauteur, le frappa d'un violent coup de pied. Drago était couché sur le coté et il encaissait encore et toujours les coups dans de légers gémissements à peine audible. Il avait envie de pleurer, il voulait pleurer mais il se retint de toutes ses forces car il savait que s'il se laissait aller son père le frapperait deux fois plus et deux fois plus fort. Puis son père, cet homme ignoble se baissa et l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise pour le soulevé et le coller contre le mur. Ce mur si froid, si blessant, si incisé. Drago regarda son père dans les yeux… ces yeux si froids, si glacials, dénués de tous sentiments._

_- Tu aimes ça, hein ! ricana son père. _

_Des larmes coulèrent sur le visage du serpentard. Son père y voyant une marque de faiblesse, frappa de toutes ses forces son fils au ventre, le planquant toujours de sa main gauche. Puis il continua, continua jusqu'à que du sang sorte par le coin de sa bouche. Ce père le lâcha et Drago s'écroula sur le sol. Cet homme recula et ressorti sa baguette._

_- Tu apprendras que pleurer est une marque de faiblesse et que tu ne dois JAMAIS montrer tes sentiments. Un Malfoy n'est pas faible. Tu as compris ?_

_Drago ne trouva pas la force d'ouvrir la bouche alors il se contenta d'acquiescer._

_Ensuite son père murmura quelque chose et une lumière aveuglante jaillit de sa baguette et frappa Drago de plein fouet au visage._

_Cela t'aidera à te rappeler._

_Il sortit, enfin, sans un regard en arrière et en claquant la porte._

_Drago se retrouva seul dans l'obscurité la plus complète. Il leva sa main et caressa du bout des doigts sa joue. Il eut un petit hoquet de surprise en sentant une profonde coupure. Il la suivit, elle commençai du haut de sa joue et descendait jusqu'à sa nuque. Il sentit que cette coupure ne saignait pas, il avait l'impression de toucher une ancienne blessure qui n'avait jamais cicatrisé. _

_Il resta au moins deux jours, seul dans le noir, perdant la notion du temps. De plus, un affreux goût ferreux persistait dans sa bouche, un goût de sang._

_Il avait extrêmement faim et son ventre gargouillait dans de longues plaintes. Il avait l'impression de se noyer dans une mer de dégoût. Du dégoût pour son père qui le traitait de la sorte et du dégoût pour sa mère qui ne faisait rien pour l'aider. _

_Il restait prostré dans cette pièce glaciale et humide où les ténèbres régnaient. Il avait de plus en plus l'impression de perdre de son humanité. Son père, cet homme, était en train de réveiller le démon, cette partie noire de son âme qui sommeillait en lui. Son esprit se tournait peu à peu vers la folie, son cœur s'ouvrait à la haine, la folie allait devenir le seul don que lui avait légué son père. Tout ce qui faisait de ce jeune homme un être humain était en train de mourir en lui peu à peu. Pour lui, le monde était un lieu effrayant, peuplé d'êtres ignobles._

_Et la nuit, quand il rêvait, il hurlait dans son sommeil :_

_« Non, père, le fait pas encore_

_le fait pas encore_

_je serai un bon garçon_

_je serai un bon garçon, je promets _

_non père me frappe pas _

_pourquoi tu me frappes de cette façon _

_arrête tu me fais mal_

_pourquoi t'es un tel salaud_

_pourquoi tu la fermes pas avec tes putains de valeurs _

_pourquoi tu peux pas fermer ta gueule et crever_

_pourquoi tu peux pas te casser et crever »_

_Le démon prenait de plus en plus possession de son corps_

_« Ne remet jamais ta main dans ma gueule salaud _

_je t'encule_

_j'ai pas besoin de cette merde_

_espèce de sale connard de merde, stupide, sadique et abusif_

_t'aimerai savoir ce que ça fait_

_voilà prépare-toi à crever »_

_Et il se réveilla toujours ainsi, étouffé entre la part de bien et la part de mal en lui._

_Dans ce cachot humide, il ne savait plus où il en était, il ne savait plus qui il était. _

_Une seule pensée éclairait son esprit d'une petite lumière d'espoir, l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Harry. Cette seule personne lui permettait de ne pas sombrer dans le mal._

_Il resta encore là, couché sur la pierre glacial quand la porte se déverrouilla et une lumière aveuglante fit son entré dans la pièce. Une silhouette apparut alors dans l'embrasure de la porte._

_Une femme blonde, hautaine, sa mère entra en le regardant avec un regard rempli de dégoût. Elle avança vers lui et s'accroupit. _

_- Regarde ce que tu es devenu, tu es insolent, tu ne fais pas ce que ton père attend de toi. Si tu ne changes pas rapidement de comportement, tu pourrais très bien le regretter plus tôt que tu ne le crois. Ne nous déçoit plus, tu as bien compris ? _

_Et sur ce, elle repartit silencieusement, sans le moindre regard en arrière pour son fils._

Peu à peu la vision de Drago devint flou, puis plus rien comme si ses souvenirs se retrouvaient de nouveau enfermés à double tour dans un coin de sa mémoire.

Il revint doucement à lui en clignant des paupières. Une fois revenu dans le monde réel, il s'aperçut que James était accroupi devant lui, les mains posées sur ses genoux. Le jeune brun le regardait dans les yeux et Drago se sentait comme hypnotisé, à cause du regard de James mais aussi à cause de la remonté de ses souvenirs.

Une larme perla au coin de son œil et coula jusqu'à arriver au coin de ses lèvres. Harry posa sa main sur la joue de son ami et essuya à l'aide de son pouce la goutte d'eau salée dans une douce caresse. Il fit de même avec les nouvelles perles qui suivirent le même chemin que la première.

Le griffondor ne savait plus que faire devant cette évidente détresse de la part du blond.

_Es ce que j'ose le prendre dans mes bras ?_

_Es ce qu'il pourrait trouver ce geste déplacer de ma part ?_

_Que faire ?_

_Je veux le protéger, je veux qu'il se sente bien, je veux qu'il soit heureux. _

- Drago…est ce que ça va ?

- …

- Drago tu m'entends ?

- Ou…oui.

- Es ce que tu vas bien ?

- Je…je crois.

Le professeur Rogue revint à la réalité suivit de près par Mme Pomfresh. Ils s'approchèrent lentement du lit.

- Comment vous sentez-vous M. Malfoy ? demanda l'infirmière.

- Ca va, je vais bien, murmura-t-il.

Rogue s'avança un peu plus et s'agenouilla à côté de Harry.

- Qui vous a fait cela ? vous vous en souvenez ?

Drago hocha la tête de façon affirmative.

- Qui ?

- Mon…mon père !

Les yeux du professeur s'embrasèrent de colère.

L'infirmière s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Vous devriez aller voir le professeur Dumbledore, Severus, et ; lui murmurant à l'oreille ; essayez de vous calmer par la même occasion.

Severus se leva et après un dernier faible sourire en direction de Drago, il sortit de la chambre.

_**A SUIVRE …**_

Voila j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus.

Pour le souvenir de Drago, je me suis inspiré d'une chanson du groupe Disturbed : « Down with the sickness » qui ne m'appartient pas bien entendu.

A bientôt.

Et n'oubliez ma petite review, ça me fait TELLEMENT plaisir… merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii


	7. Révélation

**_Titre_** : _Je ne pensais pas_

**_Auteur_** : Miss.tenshi

**_Disclaimer_** : Je peux dire que tous les personnages de HP ainsi que l'histoire de base ne m'appartiennent nullement sinon, tout ne se serait pas passé de cette façon. Sirius ne serait pas mort, Harry et Drago seraient amoureux et heureux ensemble, Dumbledore serait toujours vivant et donnerait encore des bonbons au citron à ces élèves, Severus n'aurait pas les cheveux gras et enfin Cho serait morte à la place de mon cher Cédric.

**_Résumé_** : Drago aime Harry mais celui-ci sort avec Cho alors pour abréger ses souffrances Drago décide de se suicider.

**_Note_** : Attention ceci est un slash Harry/Drago avec des relations sexuelles explicite homosexuelles alors si ça ne vous plait pas cliquez sur "précédente".

**_Note 2_** : Pour le bon fonctionnement de ma fic ne pas tenir compte du tome 5 et 6. Lucius n'est pas en prison.

Coucou tout le monde. Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. Désolé pour le retard mais j'ai tellement d'idées en ce moment que j'essaye de les mettre en forme. Je posterais mes nouvelles fics sur le site que lorsque j'aurais quelques chapitres d'avance. En attendant voilà la suite de « je ne pensais pas ».

BONNE LECTURE

Chapitre 7 : Révélation

L'infirmière prononça une nouvelle formule, inconnu des deux élèves, et un petit pot apparut dans sa main gauche. Elle l'ouvrit et pris sur ses doigts un peu de potion de couleur violet clair.

-Je vais appliquer un peu de potion sur vos blessures pour qu'elle cicatrise plus vite.

Elle posa délicatement le remède sur les hématomes, les bleus et les coupures.

-Pour votre visage, je vous donnerai une autre potion qui permettre a votre peau de se régénérer et ainsi de faire disparaître la cicatrice.

-Merci, dit-il dans un souffle à peine audible.

Quelques secondes après un autre petit pot apparut dans sa main contenant une potion d'un rose très pale.

-Il faudrait appliquer les deux potions, la violette sur votre corps et la rose sur votre visage. Pour votre corps, je vous laisse le soin de faire le reste. Elle laissa les pots sur la table de chevet et fit signe à Harry d'approcher pour qu'elle puisse lui parler.

Une fois au salon, elle s'approcha de lui.

-Occupez-vous bien de lui et aidez-le à mettre ses potions. Je viendrais vous rendre visite de temps en temps mais pas trop souvent de manière à éviter d'éveiller des soupçons. Vous êtes ici dans le plus grand secret. Certaines personnes ne doivent pas être au courant de ce qui se passe.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas je m'occuperai bien de lui, dit-il dans un sourire rassurant.

-Je vais vous laisser maintenant, faites en sortes qu'il se repose.

-Oui, d'accord, j'y veillerai.

Puis elle sortit de l'appartement.

Harry remonta dans la chambre. Drago était toujours assis sur le lit, les yeux dans le vague. Il était toujours torse-nu et le regard du jeune griffon ne put s'empêcher de fixer cet endroit si tentateur.

-Drago ?

-Hum ? fit celui-ci en revenant à la réalité.

-Es ce que ça va ?

-Oui, oui, dit-il un peu trop vite.

-Tu es sûr, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire

-Je, je me suis rappeler certaines choses.

Harry sentit son cœur rater un battement.

-Ah oui, et de quoi t'es tu rappelé ?

-De mon père et de ce qu'il me faisait et aussi de ma mère, dit-il en réprimant un sanglot.

-Qu'es-ce qu'il te faisait ?

Harry connaissait bien évidemment la réponse mais il devait en avoir confirmation de la bouche du serpentard.

-Il me frappait, si je pleurais, il me frappait encore plus, il voulait que je ne montre aucun sentiment mais j'avais tellement mal !

Cette fois, il éclata en sanglots. Harry s'assit à côté de lui et le pris dans ses bras tout doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal. Drago posa sa tête contre le torse du griffondor et mit ses bras autour de sa taille pour l'approcher encore plus de lui.

Quand leur torse se touchèrent, ils ressentirent tous les deux un frisson qui leur parcourut la colonne vertébrale. Ils ressentirent une douce chaleur se propager dans leur corps et descendre dans leur bas ventre. Harry ses sentait mal à l'aise et essayait de se calmer et de penser à autre chose que le corps de Drago coller contre le sien. Il continuait cependant à consoler son ami en lui caressant les cheveux.

Le serpentard s'accrochait à Harry et pleurait sans discontinuité contre son épaule. Il se sentait malheureux d'avoir de tels parents mais en même temps, il se sentait étrangement bien, serré contre lui. Il se sentait pourtant un peu perdu car il savait au fond de son cœur qu'il aimait Harry, néanmoins, il commençait à ressentir quelque chose de spécial pour James.

Mais es-ce que celui-ci pourrait l'aimer ? Etait-il juste un ami pour lui ? A cette pensée, il se pelotonna un peu plus contre le griffondor.

Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant quelques minutes puis Harry, de plus en plus mal à l'aise essaya de se décoller un peu du serpentard mais sans succès.

-Non, s'il te plait ne m'abandonne pas, supplia Drago, complètement affolé.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas t'abandonner, il faut juste que tu finisses d'appliquer la potion sur toutes tes blessures.

-Hum, d'accord, mais … es-ce que tu peux m'aider, demanda-t-il en regardant par terre.

Sous le coup de ces quelques mots, Harry prit une légère teinte écarlate. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle requête.

-Euh, oui…, si tu veux !

Il alla prendre la potion rose pâle et enleva le couvercle après s'être mit à genou devant le jeune serpentard.

-Je vais commencer par ton visage, d'accord ?

-Hum, hum !

-Ce qui veut dire, demanda le brun, taquin, avec un grand sourire joueur plaqué sur le visage.

-Oui, va s'y !

Harry sourit de plus belle en voyant le petit sourire du serpentard. En revenant aux choses sérieuses, il prit un peu de potion sur ses doigts et les posa ensuite sur la joue du blond. Cette potion avait une texture crémeuse et fraîche et il commença à masser la peau abîmée par la cicatrice. Drago regardait attentivement la personne face à lui qui s'occupait si bien de son visage. Il aurait presque ronronné sous les douces caresses mais il préférait se retenir.

Une fois terminé, Harry reposa le pot pour s'emparer de la potion bleu ciel, avec laquelle il fit la même opération.

-Tu te rappelle si tu es blessé ailleurs ?

Le serpentard fit un signe négatif de la tête.

-Il faudrait peut-être que tu enlève ton pantalon, demanda Harry, visiblement gêné.

-Hum, d'accord !

Il déboutonna son pantalon puis se mit debout afin de le retirer. Cependant, dans cette position, il se retrouva juste devant son ami ; celui-ci ayant la tête juste au niveau de son bas-ventre.

Harry fit des yeux ronds, c'est vrai que cette posture pouvait porter à confusion.

Le blond enleva d'un coup sec ses chaussures et enleva ses chaussettes suivit de près par son pantalon. Il se rassit enfin au plus grand soulagement du griffondor.

Harry ne savait plus quoi dire face aux blessures qui recouvraient également ces jambes, si finement musclées.

Il prit son courage à deux mains et en posa une couverte de potion bleue sur la cuisse gauche qui se tenait devant lui et recommença son petit massage pour faire pénétrer la potion.

Cependant ce frottement se fit plus caressant et Drago commençait à se sentir un peu excité. Harry, de son côté, faisait tout son possible pour se calmer, il envisageait sérieusement d'aller prendre une bonne douche froide quand il en aurait fini avec Drago, enfin fini de le masser, bien sûr.

Le serpentard fixai toujours Harry, il essayait de se rappeler de lui mais il n'y arrivait pas, ce qui le frustrait au plus haut point. Il lâcha un bruyant soupir de dépit ce qui fit relever la tête du griffondor.

-Es-ce que ça va ?

-Oui.

-Tu es sûr, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

-Oui, je sais, dit-il en baissant la tête.

Ils restèrent, comme ça, sans parler, sans bouger, pendant quelques secondes interminables puis Drago releva en premier la tête.

-Je me suis souvenu de la douleur que j'ai pu ressentir dans ma vie, je me suis souvenu de la peur, de la souffrance, de l'odeur du sang, de la tristesse, de l'horreur…

Quelques larmes coulèrent lentement sur sa joue. Voyant cela, Harry essuya ses mains sur la serviette nouée autour de sa taille puis se releva pour s'asseoir à côté du blond. Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui et le serpentard posa sa tête sur son épaule.

-Ca me fait mal de ne me rappeler d'aucun souvenir heureux, je voudrai tellement d'Harry et de … en fait je voudrai surtout me rappeler de toi.

-Harry eut l'impression que son cœur allait exploser.

Il veut se rappeler de moi plus qu'il ne veut se rappeler d'Harry, enfin Harry c'est moi, mais pour lui je suis James… oh, zut, je m'embrouille. Il faut que je lui dise que je suis Harry mais comment je peux le faire en le ménageant. Je ne supporterais pas qu'il m'en veuille, et encore moins qu'il en vienne à me détester. Je veux juste qu'il soit heureux.

Harry s'écarta de Drago et se remit sur le sol.

-Je vais finir de te mettre la potion et après tu pourras te reposer.

-Hum, d'accord.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry achevait l'application de la potion sur la dernière cicatrice. Il avait enfin fini pour aujourd'hui.

-Il faudra faire cela tous les jours pendant une semaine. Ca ne te dérange pas ?

-Non.

-Mais tu pourras le faire tout seul si tu préfères.

-Non, … je préfère que ce soit toi, dit-il d'une petite voix timide.

-Euh, oui, d'accord, si tu veux !

Harry piqua un phare malgré lui.

-Maintenant il faut que tu te repose, la journée a été éprouvante.

-Hm !

Le griffondor releva la couette et fit signe à Drago de se glisser sous les couvertures. Celui-ci s'exécuta docilement. Le brun s'assit à côté de lui et posa sa main sur la joue du blond qui le regarda tendrement et fit un peu plus pression de sa tête.

-Repose-toi bien.

-Hm.

Drago se tourna sur le côté et ferma les yeux. L'autre jeune homme le regarda quelques instants puis se releva et se dirigea vers sa malle pour en prendre des vêtements. Il attrapa un vieux jeans délavé et un T-shirt noir. Il se rendit ensuite dans la salle de bain et s'habilla rapidement, ne voulant pas laisser Drago seul trop longtemps.

Il ressortit enfin de la salle d'eau puis alla vérifier si le blond dormait. Celui-ci ne l'entendit pas approcher, trop perdu dans ses pensées.

Le griffondor s'assit de nouveau sur le lit et posa délicatement ses doigts sur la joue dépassant des draps pour vérifier si le blond dormait. Celui-ci ne bougea pas et garda les yeux fermés, pour une raison qui lui été inconnu, il ne voulait pas que l'autre sache qu'il ne dormait pas. Harry le regarda en gardant le silence.

Il a l'air si paisible en ce moment, ses cheveux blonds étalés sur l'oreiller forme une sorte d'auréole, on dirait un ange.

Harry posa un baiser à peine plus léger qu'un papillon sur le front de l'endormit puis sorti de la chambre. Une fois dans le salon, il s'écroula sur le canapé.

Cependant un bruit sourd vint perturber la tranquillité des lieux quelques minutes plus tard. La cause de ce bruit en était toute simple, son estomac protestait du manque de nourriture. Le griffondor porta machinalement une main à son ventre et regarda sa montre pour y lire qu'il était déjà 18 heures.

Un « pop » retentit aussitôt et Dobby apparut dans le salon avec un grand plateau dans les bras qu'il déposa sur la table basse, face à Harry. Celui-ci regarda curieusement le contenu de ce plateau-repas, il put constater qu'il contenait quatre assiettes remplies de choses plus appétissantes les unes que les autres (deux remplis de nourritures salés et deux, de victuailles sucrés) et un grand pot de jus de citrouille.

-Bonsoir Dobby.

-Monsieur Harry Potter, bon appétit Monsieur.

-Merci Dobby.

L'elfe de maison disparut de la même façon qu'il était venu.

Harry remonta à l'étage pour proposer à Drago de manger un peu, mais il trouva celui-ci toujours endormi, l'air serein. Le brun ne voulait pas le réveiller, il n'avait sûrement pas dormit assez et puis il pourrait toujours demander à Dobby d'apporter autre chose quand le blond sera enfin réveillé.

Mais, soudain, Drago commença à s'agiter dans son lit alors Harry s'approcha doucement. Le serpentard ouvrit doucement les yeux et son visage s'illumina en voyant James.

-Bien dormit ?

-Oui merci.

-Tu as faim ?

-Non, pas trop dit Drago en regardant ailleurs.

-Il faut que tu manges, c'est important.

-Hm, d'accord, je veux bien manger si ça te fait plaisir.

Drago écarta la couette et se glissa hors du lit. Harry rougit en voyant son ancien ennemi vêtu seulement d'un boxer.

-Tu devrais t'habiller, moi je vais t'attendre dans le salon.

Il redescendit les escaliers le plus vite possible pour se calmer. Il décida de vider le contenu du plateau pour que ce soit mieux pour manger, pour ce faire, il prit les assiettes et les posa sur la surface lisse de la table, faisant de même pour le pot de jus de citrouille, les couverts et les verres.

Une fois fini, il entendit un bruit provenant de l'escalier. Il se retourna brusquement pour voir descendre un Drago Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur, habillé d'un pantalon noir moulant ainsi que d'une chemise bleue nuit. Ces cheveux, libre de tout gel, retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules.

IL EST VRAIMENT BEAU

-Viens t'assoire, j'ai tout installé.

-Tu sais, je n'ai pas très faim.

-Mais il faut que tu manges.

Comme pour montrer qu'il acceptait de faire cet effort, il prit un toast avec une tranche de bacon et il commença à le grignoter. Harry sourit et mangea lui aussi.

Le silence régna dans la pièce jusqu'à qu'ils aient fini de se restaurer.

-Tu veux un peu de jus de citrouille, proposa le brun.

-Oui, s'il te plait, répondit le blond, en tendant son verre.

Une fois que le griffondor eut fini de remplir le verre, il se tourna vers son ami.

-Une fois que tu sera bien reposé, nous recommencerons à étudier pour garder le niveau.

-D'accord.

Harry tourna ensuite la tête vers la nourriture encore intacte.

-Tu es fatigué ?

-Non, ça va, on pourrait parler un peu.

-Heu si tu veux !

Harry n'était pas tranquille quant à la discussion qui allait suivre.

-Tu pourrais me parler un peu de toi, demanda-t-il en rougissant.

-Non, je ne préfère pas !

-Pourquoi ?

Drago a l'air vraiment déçu.

-Je n'aime pas parlé de moi et puis, je pense que c'est mieux si tu te rappelle tout seul.

-Heu…ok, si tu le dis.

Drago se leva, la tête baissée, et se dirigea vers l'escalier qu'il grimpa. Une fois dans la chambre, il s'assit sur le lit, les yeux dans le vague. Il ne comprenait pas James.

Il sentit soudain une main se poser sur son épaule et se retourna.

Harry lui souriait timidement.

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine. Mais je ne veux pas t'embrouiller d'avantage.

Le serpentard hoche la tête et garda celle-ci baissé.

-Es ce que ça va ?

-Hum, oui ça va mieux.

Drago releva les yeux vers son ami.

Ils prirent, soudain conscience de leur proximité. Harry s'était assis juste derrière le serpentard et comme celui-ci s'était retourné, ils étaient maintenant face à face et très rapprochés.

Harry rougit un peu et leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Le griffondor se noyait dans l'océan gris-bleuté des yeux de Drago et celui-ci se perdait dans l'immensité des deux magnifiques émeraudes du survivant.

Ils s'approchaient de plus en plus l'un de l'autre et leurs lèvres n'étaient séparées que de quelques centimètres. Ils pouvaient sentir le souffle de l'autre comme une caresse.

Harry ne savaient plus où il en était, il désirait embrasser Drago mais pas dans ses conditions.

Il recula légèrement mais le blond se rapprocha.

-James…

Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de poursuivre, il s'écarta pour se relever du lit. Les yeux du serpentard s'humidifièrent de larmes contenues, et voyant cela, le griffondor se sentit mal et voulu se rapprocher pour le consoler.

-James…

Drago ne retenait plus ses larmes, il en était incapable.

-Pourquoi ?

Harry se rassit sur le lit mais le blond recula jusqu'à s'adosser contre la tête du lit.

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu me repousse ? dit-il dans un sanglot.

Drago avait peur, peur du rejet, peur que James ne l'aime pas, peur…

A ce moment, il ne pensait plus à Harry, il ne pensait plus qu'à James.

Harry, quant à lui, était perdu dans ses réflexions, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Lui dire la vérité et risquer de le perdre ou lui mentir et risquer de le perdre un peu plus tard. Non, il devait trouver une autre solution. Il ne devait en aucun cas le perdre, il ne pouvait se le permettre, pas quand ses sentiments se révélaient à son esprit.

-James…

-Hum…oui ?

-Dis quelque chose, s'il te plait.

-Je ne te repousse pas, je… comment dire… je ne peux juste pas profiter de la situation, tu comprends ?

Drago n'eut pas le temps de répondre, le professeur Rogue venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

-Je vous dérange ?

Harry se releva précipitamment.

-Vous pourriez frapper.

-Je l'ai fait, vous ne m'avez pas entendu, c'est tout.

Harry n'était pas convaincu.

-Je pourrais vous parler seul à seul, Potter.

-Oui, monsieur.

Il se tourna vers Drago.

-Repose-toi, je reviens tout de suite.

Puis ils descendirent tous les deux l'escalier, laissant le serpentard se couché sous la couette.

Une fois arrivé dans le salon, le professeur s'assit sur le canapé et fit signe à son élèves de prendre place sur un fauteuil en face de lui.

-Alors, où en est-il ?

-Il se souvient des maltraitances que lui inflige son père.

-Je vois, mauvais souvenir.

-Et c'est tout ?

-Oui !

-Es-ce que vous lui avez dit pour vous ?

-Comment ça ?

-Es-ce que vous lui avez dit que vous êtes la personne qu'il aime ?

-Non, bien sûr que non, s'il l'apprend, il va me détester !

-Et alors, qu'es-ce que ça peut vous faire ?

-Qu'es-ce que ça peut me faire ? Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ? Je ne veux pas le perdre, je tiens beaucoup trop à lui. JE L'AIME !

Sous le choc, il resta bouche-bée.

A SUIVRE …

A bientôt avec la suite de cette fic et n'oubliez pas ma petite review, merci !


	8. Premier baiser, première dispute

**_Titre_** : _Je ne pensais pas_

**_Auteur_** : Miss.tenshi

**_Disclaimer_** : Je peux dire que tous les personnages de HP ainsi que l'histoire de base ne m'appartiennent nullement sinon, tout ne se serait pas passé de cette façon. Sirius ne serait pas mort, Harry et Drago seraient amoureux et heureux ensemble, Dumbledore serait toujours vivant et donnerait encore des bonbons au citron à ces élèves, Severus n'aurait pas les cheveux gras et enfin Cho serait morte à la place de mon cher Cédric.

**_Résumé_** : Drago aime Harry mais celui-ci sort avec Cho alors pour abréger ses souffrances Drago décide de se suicider.

**_Note_** : Attention ceci est un slash Harry/Drago avec des relations sexuelles explicite homosexuelles alors si ça ne vous plait pas cliquez sur "précédente".

**_Note 2_** : Pour le bon fonctionnement de ma fic ne pas tenir compte du tome 5 et 6. Lucius n'est pas en prison.

Note de l'auteur : Coucou tout le monde, je suis extrêmement désolé de ne pas avoir mis ce chapitre plus tôt (beaucoup plus tôt). Je n'ai pas pu continuer cette fic mais l'envie d'écrire m'est revenu et revoilà un nouveau chapitre qui sera, je l'espère bientôt suivit par tous les autres. Je vous envois encore toutes mes excuses et ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé (je suis toujours aussi nul en orthographe), j'espère que les fautes ne seront pas trop horribles.

ET MAINTENANT  
BONNE LECTURE

**Chapitre 8 : Premier baiser, première dispute**

Harry reprit peu à peu contenance après cette révélation. Rogue le regarda avec un air neutre sur le visage.

-Je… je l'aime dit le griffondor tout doucement.

Une fois remit de la surprise, Rogue se leva.

-Je voulais vous faire réagir mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait à ce point là.

Un petit sourire effleura mes lèvres.

-Je crois que je commençais à m'en douter, mais je n'arrivais pas encore à mettre un mot sur les sentiments que je ressentais. Qu'es ce que je suis censé faire maintenant, vous pouvez me le dire ?

-Vous devez lui dire la vérité.

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

-De toute façon, vous serez obligé de lui dire la vérité un jour ou l'autre et puis il vaut mieux qu'il l'apprenne de cette façon plutôt qu'il ne l'entende dans la bouche d'une autre personne ou bien encore qu'il ne s'en rappelle de lui-même.

-Oui je sais tout ça mais j'ai si peur de le perdre.

-Ecoutez, vous savez qu'il vous aime, vous l'aimez, débrouillez-vous pour que tout se finisse bien. Trouvez une bonne occasion pour lui parler tout en douceur.

-J'essayerais mais plus tard, il est trop fragile pour l'instant.

-Très bien faites comme vous voulez mais ne traîner pas trop. Je vais vous laisser maintenant.

Rogue se dirigea vers la porte puis soudain se retourna.

-J'allais oublier, j'étais venu vous apporter des bandages et de la potion réparatrice pour Drago.

Il posa le tout sur la table puis il repartit en direction de la sortie.

-Occupez-vous bien de lui.

Puis il disparut derrière la longue tapisserie qui recouvrait la porte.

Harry prit ce que son professeur lui avait amené puis après une profonde inspiration, il grimpa les marches. Drago était couché sur le dos, les bras en croix et les yeux fermés. Le brun déposa son fardeau sur la table de nuit puis s'assit sur le lit.

Le serpentard ouvrit les yeux à ce bruit.

-Vous avez parlé de quoi ?

-De toi !

-Oh !

-Le professeur Rogue m'a rapporté de la potion et des bandages pour te soigner.

Drago se redressa et se rapprocha du brun qui s'était assis entre-temps sur le lit. Celui-ci lui posa un bras autour des épaules pour le serrer contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi dans ce silence sécurisant pendant quelques minutes puis Harry décolla légèrement le blond de lui.

-Il faut que tu te repose.

-Hm !

-Je te laisse aller te laver en premier.

-Hm !

Drago se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain où il entra laissant Harry perdu dans ses pensées.

Il prit rapidement sa douche puis noua une serviette autour de sa taille. Il sortit ainsi et fixa sans bruit un certain griffondor inconscient du regard fixé sur lui.

Drago s'approcha tout doucement et posa une main sur l'épaule du brun. Celui-ci sursauta et leva sa tête vers le blond.

-C'est à ton tour.

-Hm ?

-Pour la salle de bain.

-Ah oui.

Harry se leva laissant à son tour son colocataire dans la chambre. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il se rendit compte qu'il avait encore oublié de prendre des vêtements propres.

-Où est-ce que j'ai la tête !

Il sortit sans faire de bruit, habillé seulement d'une serviette. Le serpentard n'avait pas bougé et ne s'était pas habillé.

S'il continue comme ça, je ne vais plus arriver à me contrôler. Oh merlin, on dirait un ange.

-Heu, tu devrais peut-être te changer pour dormir.

Drago se tourna dans sa direction et se leva. En se dirigeant vers sa malle, il passa devant Harry en frôlant le torse du griffondor de son bras.

Il le fait exprès ou quoi ? pensa Harry ; ses joues ayant pris une teinte rosée.

Il sortit ensuite de sa malle un boxer noir.

Voyant cet unique vêtement, Harry commença à paniquer. Comment allait-il supporter de le voir dans cette tenue tous les matins et tous les soirs !

-Tu dors juste en boxer ?

-Oui, j'ai toujours trop chaud.

-Tu te rappelle de ça ?

-Oui, ce genre de petit détail me sont revenus avec les autres souvenirs…

Harry, le sentant se plonger dans ses mauvais souvenirs, se rapprocha de lui et posa les mains sur ses épaules.

-Ca va aller ?

-Hm, répondit Drago en relevant la tête et ainsi, rivant son regard à celui du griffondor.

-Bien, je vais aller m'habiller dans la salle de bain.

Harry pénétra dans celle-ci après s'être emparé d'un boxer bleu foncé et d'un pantalon de pyjama noir.

Ils s'habillèrent précipitamment, chacun de leur côté puis le brun retourna dans la chambre. Le blond était déjà couché dans son lit, les yeux grands ouverts. Harry lui sourit puis se tourna vers Drago.

-Bonne nuit Drago.

-Bonne nuit.

Le griffondor s'endormit très vite contrairement a son colocataire. Celui-ci se posait beaucoup de question sur son passé. Après s'être imaginer de multiples scénarios, il parvint enfin à s'endormir.

_Drago se trouvait dans une pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. Il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux, ceux-ci lui piquant atrocement. _

_Après de nombreux efforts, il parvient enfin à ouvrir un œil puis l'autre. Il referma les yeux puis les ré-ouvrit, essayant de s'habituer à l'obscurité. Pourtant, malgré ses efforts, il ne distinguait absolument rien. _

_Il prit soudain conscience qu'il était couché par terre, dans une position des plus inconfortable. Il ressentait la froideur du sol qui s'insinuait dans chaque pore de sa peau et il ne put empêcher un frisson de l'assaillir. _

_Il essayait de se lever mais en vain, retombant inévitablement sur le sol. Il continua malgré tout dans sa lancée et se traîna jusqu'à une paroi solide dans le but de l'aider à se relever. _

_Ses mains atteignirent enfin un mur au touché tranchant et glacé, pourtant il s'en éloigna, autant ne pas se blesser inutilement dans cette situation. _

_Des bruits de pas retentirent et soudain, une lumière aveuglante pénétra dans la pièce. _

_Drago cligna des yeux pour s'habituer à cette nouvelle luminosité. Il remarqua finalement que la porte était ouverte et qu'il se trouvait dans un petit cachot, étroit et lugubre. Son regard se posa de nouveau sur l'origine de la lumière. Celle-ci disparut pour laisser entrer un homme. _

Drago le reconnu tout de suite. Ces cheveux blonds presque blanc plaqués en arrière, cet air supérieur et froid, cela ne pouvait être que son géniteur. Celui-ci pénétra dans le cachot avec un rictus accroché aux lèvres.

_-Ton cher petit-ami est mort._

_Drago ouvrit grand les yeux où des larmes commençaient à perler. _

_-NON, VOUS MENTEZ ! _

_-A oui, tu crois ! Et si je te montrais sa tête, tu me croirais ?_

_Le jeune serpentard sentit son cœur se briser, une peur atroce lui tiraillait les entrailles, il avait si peur de le perdre, de perdre la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. _

_-Non, c'est impossible…_

_Lucius attrapa un sac posé à côté de lui et en sortit une tête avec des cheveux bruns en bataille, de magnifiques yeux couleur émeraude et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. _

_-NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNN …_

Drago se réveilla en sursaut en continuant à hurler. Harry se précipita sur son lit pour le prendre dans ses bras dans une étreinte rassurante.

-Chut, calme-toi, ça va aller, c'est juste un cauchemar.

Drago, des larmes inondant son visage, s'accrocha au cou du griffondor.

-Non, non, non, non

-Drago regarde moi !

Harry se détacha de lui et pris son visage entre ses mains.

-Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, tu entends.

-Mais…

-Chut, tout va bien, je suis là !

Les pleures de Drago ne cessait pas, le brun le repris dans ses bras, le serrant fort contre lui.

-J'ai…j'ai cru que tu étais mort…

-Quoi ?

-J'ai rêvé que mon père me montrait ta tête.

-Oh !

-J'ai eu tellement mal ! Je…je…je…

-Chut, c'est fini, je suis là et je vais bien.

Drago releva la tête pour plonger son regard dans les yeux d'Harry. Un petit sourire apparut entre les larmes qui coulaient toujours.

-Ne me laisse pas.

-Non je ne te laisse pas, je ne te laisserai jamais.

Drago, dans un élan d'amour, posa ses lèvres sur celle d'Harry pour un baiser chaste. Celui-ci d'abord surpris, repris peu à peu la situation en main et accentua le toucher de ses lèvres contre les siennes. Au bout de quelques secondes le griffondor lécha la lèvre inférieure du serpentard afin d'en quémander l'entrée. Drago ouvrit la bouche et sentit une langue cherchant la sienne jusqu'à que celles-ci rentrent en contact, envoyant au blond une onde de plaisir. Leurs langues jouaient ensembles, se cherchaient, se rencontraient, dansaient dans un ballet des plus sensuels.

A bout de souffle, ils durent finalement se séparer. Drago appuya son front contre celui du griffondor pour retrouver une respiration convenable. Ce baiser l'avait complètement chamboulé, il avait éprouvé beaucoup de plaisir mais il en voulait encore, il en voulait plus.

Il rapprocha une nouvelle fois ces lèvres de celle du survivant mais celui-ci recula légèrement.

Drago sentit son cœur se serrer.

-Drago…

-Non tais-toi !

-Mais…

-Non, de toute façon tu vas mentir, tu ne fais que ça.

Le serpentard éclata de nouveau en sanglot tout en nichant sa tête dans l'oreiller.

-Va-t'en laisse-moi.

-Drago…

-Tais-toi, fiche le camp !

Harry sentit une vive douleur mais préféra ne rien ajouter. Il descendit les escaliers en silence puis se jeta sur le canapé. Il regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était déjà 6 heures du matin. Il renonça à se rendormir, de toute façon après ce qu'il s'était passé, il n'espérait même pas retrouver le sommeil.

Il alluma la cheminé d'un coup de baguette et resta là, le regard perdu dans les flammes. Son esprit était hanté par ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Peut-être devait-il lui dire la vérité, mais n'était-ce pas déjà trop tard ? Le serpentard n'avait sûrement plus confiance en lui.

Un profond soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il se demandait comment allait se dérouler cette nouvelle journée. Allaient-ils se réconcilier ou Drago allait-il lui faire la tête ?

Il s'était vraiment mit dans une sacrée merde. Mais maintenant, il fallait qu'il répare. Son cœur ne lui laissait pas le choix. Il aimait vraiment le serpentard et il ne pouvait supporter l'idée de le perdre.

Il ne pouvait qu'être fait l'un pour l'autre. Drago l'aimait en tant qu'Harry et maintenant, il était de nouveau tomber amoureux de lui, tout en ne sachant pas que c'était lui. Enfin, le blond ne lui avait pas dit qu'il l'aimait mais son baiser… ah, son baiser, il était tellement rempli de tendresse, de douceur et d'amour. Ça ne pouvait être que ça !

-James ?

Harry se retourna, surpris.

-Oui ?

Drago le regardait depuis le haut de l'escalier.

-Es-ce que je peux te parler ?

-Heu, oui, bien sûr, tu veux que je monte ?

Le serpentard acquiesça.

Harry se releva et rejoignit le blond dans la chambre. Celui-ci était assis sur le lit, le regard baissé. Le griffondor s'installa à côté de lui.

-Alors, tu veux parler de quoi ?

-Dis-moi la vérité !

Puis dans un murmure, il ajouta :

-Dis moi ce que tu ressens pour moi.

Harry sentit son cœur s'affoler, devait-il lui dire la vérité ? Mais il avait si peur ! Et puis ce murmure, devait-il plutôt commencer par parler de ses sentiments ? Oui, il devait commencer par-là, peut-être que la vérité serait plus facile à entendre après.

-Tu sais Drago, quand tu m'as embrassé tout à l'heure, j'ai ressenti une sensation de bien-être et de plaisir que je n'avais jamais eu auparavant. Avec toi, j'ai ce sentiment que tout peut arriver tant que je suis avec toi tout ira bien. Mais j'ai aussi tellement peur, tellement peur de te perdre, que ça me fait faire des bêtises. Je…

-Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Malfoy, vous êtes en haut ?

A SUIVRE…

Encore un chapitre de fini, à bientôt avec la suite de cette fic et n'oubliez pas ma petite review, merci !!!


	9. Mauvaise Nouvelle

**_Titre_** : _Je ne pensais pas_

**_Auteur_** : Miss.tenshi

**_Disclaimer_** : Je peux dire que tous les personnages de HP ainsi que l'histoire de base ne m'appartiennent nullement sinon, tout ne se serait pas passé de cette façon. Sirius ne serait pas mort, Harry et Drago seraient amoureux et heureux ensemble, Dumbledore serait toujours vivant et donnerait encore des bonbons au citron à ces élèves, Severus n'aurait pas les cheveux gras et enfin Cho serait morte à la place de mon cher Cédric.

**_Résumé_** : Drago aime Harry mais celui-ci sort avec Cho alors pour abréger ses souffrances Drago décide de se suicider.

**_Note_** : Attention ceci est un slash Harry/Drago avec des relations sexuelles explicite homosexuelles alors si ça ne vous plait pas cliquez sur "précédente".

**_Note 2_** : Pour le bon fonctionnement de ma fic ne pas tenir compte du tome 5 et 6. Lucius n'est pas en prison.

Voilà un nouveau chapitre très court, mais il devait s'arrêter ici. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez tout de même.

**ET MAINTENANT  
BONNE LECTURE**

Chapitre 9 : Mauvaise nouvelle

-Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Malfoy, vous êtes en haut ?

-Oui !!

Mme Pomfresh apparut par l'encadrement de la porte.

-Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère ?

-Qu'es ce que vous voulez ? demanda Draco sur un ton un peu sec.

-Heu, hé bien je voulais juste vérifier comment allait vos blessures.

Le serpentard se leva et fit un tour sur lui-même tout en gardant les bras levé.

-A première vue, vous guérissez mieux que prévu. Encore quelques applications de potion et vous n'aurez presque plus rien.

-Parfait !

-Il y a autre chose que je voulais vous dire, votre père vous a envoyé une lettre, son hibou l'a finalement donné à notre directeur. Certainement qu'il n'arrivait pas à vous trouver, étant dans un appartement protégé.

-Et, que dit-il ?

-Les nouvelles ne sont pas très réjouissantes, il veut que vous retourniez immédiatement au Manoir Malfoy.

-Mais, pourquoi ?

-Il ne l'explique pas clairement mais…

-Mais ?

-Le professeur Dumbledore suppose qu'il vous rappelle à lui pour votre intronisation. Vous avez l'âge pour devenir mangemort.

-Non, je ne veux pas, s'il vous plaît !!

Pomfresh s'assit à côté de Draco et passa un bras sur ses épaules.

-Ne vous inquiété pas, j'en ais parlé avec le directeur et il a décidé, si vous êtes d'accord bien sûr, de vous prendre sous son aile. Il veut vous protéger de votre père. Les mauvais traitements que vous avez subit lui permettent de ne pas vous rendre à Lucius. Vous pourrez rester ici, aussi longtemps que vous le voudrez.

-Merci.

Il ne pouvait plus parler, il était heureux de cette proposition, de cette sécurité. Il n'avait jamais ressentit ça, à part dans les bras de James. Ce petit cercle de personne le protégeait et cela le comblais de bonheur.

-Bon je vais vous laisser.

Elle redescendit. Une fois que le bruit de fermeture de la porte retentit, Harry s'assit à côté de Draco, sur le lit.

-Je suis heureux que tu ais refusé de devenir mangemort.

Draco lui sourit puis baissa soudainement la tête.

-Je crois que j'ai été un peu trop dur avec Miss Pomfresh.

-C'est pas grave je suis sûr qu'elle ne t'en veut pas.

-Mouais…

Le griffondor posa une main sur son bras.

-Ca va aller?

-Hm, je crois.

-Tu sais, tu peux avoir confiance en Dumbledore, il te protégera, quoi qu'il arrive.

Un lourd silence s'installa, Harry ne savait que dire et Draco ne savait comment rediriger le sujet sur les sentiments du brun à son égard.

-Tu veux que je te mette ta potion?

-Ah, oui, s'il te plait.

Harry attrapa la fiole sur la table de nuit et s'en enduit les mains.

-Enlève ton haut et couche toi sur le ventre, je vais commencer par ton dos.

Le serpentard s'exécuta, dévoilant petit à petit son ventre, son torse et ses épaules. Tout en lui débordait de sensualité. Harry était hypnotisé, se n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait la peau blanche du blond et pourtant à chaque fois il avait l'impression de la redécouvrir. Ses yeux ne pouvaient regarder ailleurs, il s'abreuvait de cette vision qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

Une fois couché sur le ventre, Draco demanda à Harry de commencer.

Pour réponse, celle-ci, posa ses mains à plat sur les omoplates et débuta un léger mouvement pour faire pénétrer la potion. L'application se transforma vite en massage et sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en aperçoivent, le massage se transforma en caresses.

Draco ronronnait presque sous le délicat touché. Harry se perdait dans la douceur de cette peau tant désirée.

Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en grand sur un Lucius Malfoy rouge de colère.

- Harry Potter, ôtez vos salles pattes de mon fils!

A Suivre…

Encore désolé pour ce court chapitre. Le prochain arrivera très vite (je l'espère)! A très bientôt, bisous.


	10. La fin d'une époque

_**Titre**_ : _Je ne pensais pas_

_**Auteur**_ : Miss.tenshi

_**Disclaimer**_ : Je peux dire que tous les personnages de HP ainsi que l'histoire de base ne m'appartiennent nullement sinon, tout ne se serait pas passé de cette façon. Sirius ne serait pas mort, Harry et Drago seraient amoureux et heureux ensemble, Dumbledore serait toujours vivant et donnerait encore des bonbons au citron à ces élèves, Severus n'aurait pas les cheveux gras et enfin Cho serait morte à la place de mon cher Cédric.

_**Résumé**_ : Drago aime Harry mais celui-ci sort avec Cho alors pour abréger ses souffrances Drago décide de se suicider.

_**Note**_ : Attention ceci est un slash Harry/Drago avec des relations sexuelles explicite homosexuelles alors si ça ne vous plait pas cliquez sur "précédente".

_**Note 2**_ : Pour le bon fonctionnement de ma fic ne pas tenir compte du tome 5 et 6. Lucius n'est pas en prison.

ET MAINTENANT BONNE LECTURE 

Chapitre 10 : La fin d'une époque.

-Harry Potter, descendez immédiatement de là. Et toi, Draco écarte toi de lui, tu me répugne, te laisser toucher par notre ennemi, fils indigne. Tu es la honte de notre famille, tu souille le nom des Malfoy.

Face à la colère de son père, Draco était tétanisé, mais plus encore par l'entente d'un seul mot, un prénom plus exactement.

Le voile de sa mémoire se déchirait peu à peu lui laissant ré-accéder à sa mémoire dans un panorama de souvenirs.

Son enfance malheureuse, ses combats incessant contre Harry, tout lui revenait, peu à peu.

-Reviens sur terre et rentre à la maison avec moi, cette école n'est pas digne des Malfoy.

Des larmes silencieuses s'échappèrent des yeux couleur tempête. Draco était perdu, tout lui était finalement revenu, sa vie avant son suicide raté, la cause de celui-ci et sa vie pendant son amnésie, ses moments qu'il avait passé avec…

Il se retourna brusquement vers Harry, accrochant ses yeux à ceux de son ennemi.

James, James…, il avait osé lui mentir. Quel salaud ! Saint Potter, hein, mon œil ! Quel putain de menteur !

Draco sentait sa haine s'infiltrer dans ses veines mais il reprit rapidement son sang froid. Ce n'était pas le moment de régler ses comptes avec lui. Il devait en premier lieu s'occuper de son père. Il se retourna vers celui-ci, un masque d'indifférence sur le visage.

-Non, je ne reviendrai pas avec vous, je ne serais jamais un mangemort et je ne suis plus votre fils. Votre nom me fait honte, je n'en veux plus.

Lucius sera le pommeau de sa canne, sa rage se reflétai sur son visage. Aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche mais il leva sa baguette, les yeux flamboyant de haine.

Harry se précipita devant Draco pour le protéger de son corps. Heureusement, à peine Lucius avait ouvert la bouche pour prononcer le sort de mort que la porte s'ouvrit sur un Albus Dumbledore fou de rage. Le directeur lança un stupéfix à l'ex serpentard mais celui-ci réussit à dévier le sort.

-Comment osez-vous pénétrer dans mon école, attaquant les professeurs, les élèves, détruisant tout sur votre passage.

Severus et Minerva pénétrèrent à leur tour dans la chambre. Harry fit reculer le blond, l'attrapant par le bras et le tirant derrière le grand lit à baldaquin.

-Mais laisse-moi Potter, c'est mon combat.

-Non, laisse les s'en occuper, de toute façon, je ne te lâcherai pas.

Il se saisit de son autre bras et les maintient dans dos.

-Lâche-moi, putain!

Ils étaient maintenant face à face, leur torse se touchant presque. Le temps s'arrêta. Leurs regards étaient ancrés l'un dans l'autre.

Soudain, le silence s'empara de la pièce.

-Vous pouvez sortir, c'est fini.

Dumbledore apparut, se tenant l'épaule.

Harry lâcha le serpentard et s'approcha de ses professeurs. Il remarqua que Lucius Malfoy était couché sur le sol, face contre terre, sûrement stupéfixié et attaché.

-Les aurors vont bientôt arriver!

Hagrid pénétra à son tour dans la pièce.

-En attendant emmenons le dans mon bureau.

Albus se tourna ensuite vers ses deux élèves.

-Comment allez-vous monsieur Malfoy?

-Je me rappelle de tout.

-Très bien, il n'est donc plus nécessaire que vous restiez ici. Vous pouvez retourner dans vos dortoirs respectifs. M. Malfoy, vous pourrez dire à vos camarade que vous étiez malade, ne rentrer pas dans les détails.

En ce qui concerne votre père, il va être emmener, j'espère que vous comprenez!

-Aucun problème, je ne veux plus entendre parler de lui. Il ne m'a jamais aimé de toute façon.

-Bien, j'ai encore quelques petites choses à te dire en privé. Passe me voir ce soir après tes cours.

Draco acquiesça.

Mac Gonagall lança un sort de lévitation sur le corps de Lucius puis sortit de la pièce, suivit de prêt par Rogue et Minerva.

Albus s'approcha de son petit protégé.

-Et toi, ça va aller?

-Je ne sais pas. Ça dépendra essentiellement de lui, dit-il en montrant Draco du regard.

-Si ça ne va pas, tu sais où me trouver.

Il sortit à son tour.

Harry se retourna et dans un dernier soupir sortit à son tour. Il ne voulait pas retourner à son quotidien ennuyeux, sans lui.

Ils sortirent définitivement de l'appartement, laissant pour le jeune griffondor de beaux souvenirs.

Cela faisait bientôt deux semaines que le serpentard avait retrouvé la mémoire. Et depuis, il le cherchait sans cesse essayant de lui parler, de le faire écouter ses explications. En vain !

A SUIVRE…

Encore un chapitre court mais le prochain sera plus long.

J'espère qu'il vous aura quand même plu.

A bientôt


	11. Retrouvailles

_**Titre**_ : _Je ne pensais pas_

_**Auteur**_ : Miss.tenshi

_**Disclaimer**_ : Je peux dire que tous les personnages de HP ainsi que l'histoire de base ne m'appartiennent nullement sinon, tout ne se serait pas passé de cette façon. Sirius ne serait pas mort, Harry et Drago seraient amoureux et heureux ensemble, Dumbledore serait toujours vivant et donnerait encore des bonbons au citron à ces élèves, Severus n'aurait pas les cheveux gras et enfin Cho serait morte à la place de mon cher Cédric.

_**Résumé**_ : Drago aime Harry mais celui-ci sort avec Cho alors pour abréger ses souffrances Drago décide de se suicider.

_**Note**_ : Attention ceci est un slash Harry/Drago avec des relations sexuelles explicite homosexuelles alors si ça ne vous plait pas cliquez sur "précédente".

_**Note 2**_ : Pour le bon fonctionnement de ma fic ne pas tenir compte du tome 5 et 6. Lucius n'est pas en prison.

ET MAINTENANT 

BONNE LECTURE

Je ne pensais pas.

Chapitre 11 : Retrouvailles.

6 longues années étaient passé depuis que Draco avait retrouvé ses souvenirs. 6 longues années où Draco s'était emmuré dans sa solitude.

A partir de ce moment, il n'avait plus jamais reparlé à Harry, refusant de l'écouter dans les couloirs de l'école, refusant de lui pardonner sa trahison.

Il l'avait ignoré jusqu'à la fin de leurs études. Lors du combat final contre Voldemort, il avait combattu du côté de l'ordre du phœnix, du côté de Harry et de Dumbledore qui l'avait prit sous son aile.

Le survivant était devenu le sauveur du monde sorcier et moldu. Il avait passé plusieurs mois dans le coma puis en rééducation. Enfin, d'après la gazette du sorcier.

Draco travaillait à 24 ans du côté moldu. Le monde sorcier le rejetait à cause de son nom, malgré tout ce qu'à put dire Dumbledore en sa faveur. Même Potter avait essayé de le faire accepter par les autres, mais les gens ne changeaient pas d'avis aussi facilement, surtout après toutes les mauvaises actions des Malfoy.

Il était devenu écrivain, pouvant ainsi travailler sans avoir à trop sortir de chez lui. Il écrivait des romans fantastiques fortement inspirés du monde sorcier. Le héros de ces aventures étaient toujours un jeune homme brun aux yeux verts.

Par ce beau matin d'été, Draco était penché sur son ordinateur portable, complètement en panne d'inspiration. Un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, très vite suivit par un second. Il tapa deux mots puis les effaça aussitôt.

Ses yeux fixant l'écran, il sursauta quand il entendit un hibou taper dans sa fenêtre. Il se leva et alla ouvrir au messager lui apportant la gazette des sorciers. Il paya le hibou puis retourna s'asseoir à son bureau. Il ouvrit le journal et resta bouche-bée devant le titre en première page.

"Attaque de mangemorts sur le chemin de traverse". "Harry Potter, gravement blessé lors d'un combat contre l'un de ces dissidents"

Son cœur s'arrêta quand ce message parvint à son esprit. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas lut de nouvelle à son sujet. Voilà pourquoi cette nouvelle l'avait secoué. Ce n'était que Potter, le mec qui l'avait trahit, qui lui avait mentit, qui n'avait plus jamais essayé de le contacter…

Il continua la lecture de l'article, buvant chaque mot.

Il apprit que Harry était à Sainte Mangouste et que les médecins ne se prononçaient encore pas quant à sa survie.

Une larme mouilla le journal, faisant baver l'encre sous son passage. Draco se leva brusquement, faisant basculer sa chaise en arrière. Il se précipita vers la cheminé, prenant une poignée de poudre de cheminette, et hurla, une fois dans l'âtre, Bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, Poudlard.

Il se retrouva devant le bureau de la personne qui l'avait aidé pendant toutes ces années.

Celui-ci ne parut pas surpris de le voir débarquer dans son bureau.

-A ce que je vois, tu as appris la mauvaise nouvelle!

-Es-ce qu'il va s'en sortir?

-Eh bien, malheureusement nous ne le savons pas encore.

-Oh, es-ce que vous pourrez me le dire dès que vous aurez des nouvelles?

-Bien sûr, es-ce que tu veux le voir?

-Hum, non, il ne vaut mieux pas, je…

-Comme tu veux, mais sache que si tu veux le voir n'hésite pas, je t'y emmènerais.

Draco hocha de la tête.

-Bien et à part ça ton prochain livre avance?

-Hum, non pas vraiment, j'ai comme qui dirait perdu l'inspiration.

-Laisse le un peu de côté et tu verras, c'est quand tu t'y attendras le moins que l'inspiration reviendra.

-J'espère que vous avez raison. Bon, je vais maintenant vous laisser travailler.

Il s'avança devant le cheminée, une poignée de poudre de cheminette en main.

-N'oubliez pas de me prévenir.

Puis il partit de la même façon qu'il était venu.

Il réapparut dans son appartement puis se jeta sur le canapé. Un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il ne faisait que penser à Harry. Et s'il ne s'en sortait pas? S'il mourait sans qu'il ait put lui dire que…

Non, il ne va pas mourir, c'est impossible, pas après tout ce qu'il a traversé. Il a toujours survécu face au lord noir alors il ne pouvait pas mourir ainsi. N'est-ce pas?

C'était trop indigne de lui, il allait se réveiller. Il fallait qu'il se réveille.

Draco se releva et s'assit à son bureau, regardant fixement l'écran. Aucune idée ne lui venait.

Il finit par s'endormir, la tête posée sur ses avants bras.

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, courbaturé et totalement désorienté. Il se leva de sa chaise et se rendit dans sa cuisine, se faire une tasse de chocolat chaud.

Il avait rêvé de Harry, il avait de nouveau été attaqué et cette fois il pouvait lire dans le journal qu'il en était mort. Heureusement ce n'était qu'un rêve, un très mauvais rêve. Le pire des cauchemars.

Draco devait bien avouer qu'il était vraiment inquiet pour l'ancien griffondor. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser de lui.

Les jours passèrent ainsi dans une forte angoisse pour Draco, il s'imaginait les pires scénarios, n'ayant toujours pas de nouvelles d'Albus. Il sentait de jours en jours que ses sentiments pour le brun n'étaient peut-être pas aussi inexistants qu'il avait pu le penser pendant ses nombreuses années.

Une semaine était passée depuis que la nouvelle était parue dans le journal et Draco tournait dans son appartement comme un lion en cage. Il n'arrivait pas à écrire, une seule pensée l'obsédait et Dumbledore qui ne le prévenait toujours pas.

Il devenait dingue. Ne faisant quasiment rien, sortant le moins possible pour ne pas rater Albus s'il venait pour lui donner des nouvelles de Potter.

Il vivait dans l'attente.

Aujourd'hui, il regardait la télévision, zappant entre un téléfilm débile, et une émission pas bien plus intéressante. Il se leva puis se rendit dans la cuisine pour se faire un petit plateau repas.

Soudain, un bruit retentit dans son salon et la tête d'Albus apparut de l'autre côté du bar américain.

-C'est moi Draco, j'ai des nouvelles de Harry.

Le cœur du jeune homme fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il était pendu aux lèvres du directeur de Poudlard.

-Alors?

-Eh bien, il y a de bonnes et de mauvaises nouvelles? Par lesquelles veut-tu que je commence?

-Par les mauvaises!

Le blond commençait à ne sentir pas très bien.

-Il y a eu une attaque à Sainte Mangouste. Cette attaque avait pour but de tuer Harry.

-Quoi, mais comment ils ont put y pénétrer, vous n'aviez pas fait garder sa chambre?

-Si mais les protections n'ont pas suffit, heureusement un auror est arrivé à tant. Il a mit l'agresseur en fuite.

-Comment va Harry?

-Eh bien, tu vois l'ironie du sort c'est qu'il est amnésique. Il ne m'a pas reconnu, ni ses amis.

-Oh!

-Nous avons un autre problème.

-Lequel?

-Nous ne savons pas où le transférer pour le protéger, je ne trouve aucun endroit assez sûr!

-Oh!

-Il lui faudrait un lieu dans le monde moldu avec un gardien qui pourrait prendre soin de lui et le protéger en cas d'attaque. Il ne se rappelle de rien et j'ai peur qu'il ne sache pas se défendre seul.

De plus, il est encore faible. Il a faillit mourir. Les soins des médecins et la magie intérieure de Harry, lui a permit de s'en sortir, mais pas sans dommage, malheureusement.

-Vous voulez que je l'accueille chez moi et que je le protège, c'est bien ça?

-Oui.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Il n'y a que toi qui peut le protéger.

-Pourquoi pas ses amis, Ron ou Hermione?

-Hermione est en voyage en Inde où elle exerce ses talents de médicomage et quant à Ron, il n'a pas répondu à mon message, il doit être extrêmement occupé à pourchasser les mangemorts encore en liberté.

Draco avait déjà sa réponse, Albus avait été tellement bon avec lui qu'il ne pouvait rien lui refuser. De plus, si Harry était chez lui, il n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter. Et ne l'oublions pas, Draco était très puissant et lui seul pouvait protéger Harry.

-D'accord, j'accepte!

-Bien, j'en suis heureux, je te l'amènerais en début d'après-midi. Je poserais des barrières de protections sur ton appartement.

-Es-ce qu'il y a des choses que je vais devoir faire?

-Et bien, physiquement, il ne garde aucune cicatrice, il faudra juste que tu le force à manger. Il serait bien aussi que tu ne le laisse jamais seul. Ne sors pas en le laissant à la maison. Pour les courses, un elfe de maison viendra te livrer par cheminé.

-Très bien, mais en ce qui concerne son amnésie.

-Ne le brusque pas, n'essaye pas de lui rappeler ce qu'il a put se passer, laisse-le se souvenir de lui-même. Autrement, il agit normalement, il ne se rappelle plus de la magie, de son rôle dans la guerre, ni de la guerre elle-même. Il ne doit à aucun moment rencontrer de sorcier. Es-ce que tu vis toujours seul?

-Oui, je n'ai jamais pu…, heu, enfin…

-Oui je comprends ! Je vais te laisser, a tout à l'heure.

-Oui, à tout à l'heure.

Albus disparut par la cheminée.

Draco se retrouva seul. Seul… il ne le serait plus longtemps. Harry serait là, avec lui, dans son appartement.

Son cœur s'emballa soudainement.

Pourquoi avait-il accepté ?

Oui, il savait pourquoi il avait accepté, mais c'était si difficile. Dans moins de deux heures maintenant, le seul homme qui lui avait fait éprouver de vrais sentiments serait là. Tout son monde en sera chamboulé.

Il s'allongea sur le canapé. Il sombra vite dans le sommeil, emporté par ses pensés.

Un bruit sourd le réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Il releva la tête et regarda en direction de la cheminée. Albus se tenait debout et à côté de lui, Harry, plus vieux que dans ses souvenirs, plus musclé aussi, et encore plus beau.

-Bonjour.

Harry avait une petite voix et un regard timide.

-Heu, bonjour.

Dumbledore se tourna vers l'ex griffondor.

-Voici Draco, c'est chez lui que tu vas rester quelques temps.

Le brun hocha de la tête.

-Draco est l'un de tes anciens amis, il va te protéger. Je sais que tu peux avoir confiance en lui. Bon maintenant, je vais vous laisser.

Après le départ du directeur de Poudlard, les deux anciens ennemis se retrouvèrent seul.

Voyant que Harry semblait mal à l'aise dans ce nouvel univers, il prit les choses en mains.

-Je vais te montrer ta chambre.

L'appartement de Draco était relativement petit et il n'avait qu'une seule chambre, la sienne. Il avait décidé de dormir sur le canapé et de donner sa chambre à Harry.

Ils pénétrèrent dans une pièce au ton bleuté, sobre et élégante. Un grand lit à baldaquin trônait au milieu de la pièce entouré de deux petites tables en bois blanc. Une commode du même style ornait le mur opposé.

Un bonsaï était posé sur celle-ci accompagné d'un cadre où aucune photo n'était insérée. Harry trouva cela bizarre mais ne dit rien.

-Voilà, se sera ta chambre, j'espère qu'elle te convient?

Harry hocha la tête.

-Bien, je vais te montrer le reste de l'appartement. Tu verras, il n'est pas très grand, tu t'y habitueras vite.

Il lui montra la cuisine, le salon, la salle de bain et les toilettes. Une fois la visite finie, ils retournèrent dans le salon.

Draco n'avait pas lâché Harry des yeux de toute la visite. Celui-ci l'avait écouté attentivement tentant de tout assimiler.

Draco s'assit sur le canapé et fit signe au brun d'en faire de même.

Harry s'assit à l'autre bout du canapé, promenant son regard dans toute la pièce. Puis il reposa les yeux sur le blond, semblant réfléchir.

-Quelque chose ne va pas?

-Et toi, où vas-tu dormir?

-Oh! Sur le canapé.

L'ex-griffondor se leva brusquement.

-Non, il n'en ait pas question, tu vas dormir dans ton lit. C'est moi qui vais dormir sur le canapé.

-C'est toi qui as besoin de repos pour te rétablir, alors non tu vas dormir dans le lit, compris et je ne reviendrais pas là dessus.

-Je dormirais sur le canapé.

Draco sentit la colère le gagner mais il se reprit, se n'était vraiment pas le moment de se disputer. Seulement, comment faire ? Harry n'en démordrait pas et lui non plus. Il y avait bien une solution mais elle était impensable. Non, il ne dormirait pas avec le jeune homme à côté de lui. Et puis, de toute façon, il ne voudrait certainement pas.

Ça pouvait être une solution, le faire choisir. C'était impossible que le jeune amnésique accepte de dormir avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connaît pas. Il pourrait ainsi avoir le dernier mot.

-Je te laisse le choix, soit je dors dans le canapé, soit on dort tous les deux dans mon lit.

Harry sembla réfléchir quelques secondes.

-D'accord, on dort tous les deux dans ton lit.

A suivre…

Voilà encore un chapitre de fini, j'espère qu'il vous aura plut.

A bientôt pour la suite.


	12. Premier Pas

_**Titre**_ : _Je ne pensais pas_

_**Auteur**_ : Miss.tenshi

_**Disclaimer**_ : Je peux dire que tous les personnages de HP ainsi que l'histoire de base ne m'appartiennent nullement sinon, tout ne se serait pas passé de cette façon. Sirius ne serait pas mort, Harry et Drago seraient amoureux et heureux ensemble, Dumbledore serait toujours vivant et donnerait encore des bonbons au citron à ces élèves, Severus n'aurait pas les cheveux gras et enfin Cho serait morte à la place de mon cher Cédric.

_**Résumé**_ : Drago aime Harry mais celui-ci sort avec Cho alors pour abréger ses souffrances Drago décide de se suicider.

_**Note**_ : Attention ceci est un slash Harry/Drago avec des relations sexuelles explicite homosexuelles alors si ça ne vous plait pas cliquez sur "précédente".

_**Note 2**_ : Pour le bon fonctionnement de ma fic ne pas tenir compte du tome 5 et 6. Lucius n'est pas en prison.

ET MAINTENANT 

BONNE LECTURE

Je ne pensais pas.

Chapitre 12 : Premier Pas.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai dit d'accord !

Draco se sentit pris au piège. Il venait de se faire prendre à son propre jeu. Et pourtant, une partie de lui n'était pas mécontente. L'autre par contre, angoissait à la simple idée de partager son lit avec le survivant.

De toute façon, il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Il avait connu bien pire, il pourrait supporter cela.

-Bien, es-ce que tu as faim ? Tu as mangé ?

-Non, mais je n'ai pas vraiment faim.

Draco s'approcha de lui, un sourire accroché aux lèvres.

-Tu ne diras plus ça quand tu auras goûté à mes œufs brouillés.

Et il se précipita dans la cuisine, laissant un Harry surpris.

Le blond s'affairait dans la cuisine quand le brun décida de le rejoindre.

-Tu as besoin d'un coup de main ?

-Tu peux mettre la table si tu veux. Les assiettes sont dans le placard à ta droite et les couverts dans le petit tiroir à côté de moi.

Une fois finie, Draco versa une bonne portion d'œufs brouillés dans les deux assiettes posées sur la table.

-Idatakimasu !

Le brun lui fit des yeux ronds.

-C'est du japonais, ça veut dire bon appétit.

-Oh !

Ils mangèrent en silence, le blond jetant des coups d'œil discrets pour voir si Harry mangeait. Celui-ci se nourrissait lentement, prenant bouché par bouché, mais mangeait quand même. Cela fit sourire l'ex serpentard.

Ils débarrassèrent la table sans aucun mot. Draco ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Il y a tant de choses dont il voulait lui parler mais pas dans de telles circonstances.

Il serait patient, il l'aiderait, ne ferait aucun geste déplacé. Il se conduirait en parfaite petite infirmière.

Il fallait que Harry se souvienne de tout, pour qu'enfin, il puisse tout lui dire. Lui dire ce qu'il aurait du lui dire bien avant.

Il s'assit sur le canapé et alluma la télévision.

-Tu te souviens de quelque chose ?

Harry s'assit à côté de lui.

-Je me rappelle uniquement du monde qui m'entoure, enfin pas de la magie. D'après Dumbledore, j'ai oublié tout ce qui concerne le monde de la magie. Ca me fait même bizarre d'en parler.

-Ca te dit de regarder un film ?

-Hum !

-Qu'es ce que tu aimes comme genre de film ?

-Je sais pas, mets ce que tu veux.

-Ok !

Draco chercha dans sa collection de DVD et choisit de prendre une comédie.

Ils le regardèrent puis vers la fin, la fatigue gagna Harry qui s'endormit. Sa tête glissa sur l'épaule du blond qui rougit. Celui-ci se détendit finalement, gardant Harry contre lui.

Le film fini, Draco décida qu'il était grand temps pour Harry d'aller dormir. Lui aussi se sentait fatigué par toutes ses émotions.

Maintenant, le problème était qu'il devait réveiller Harry et il ne savait vraiment pas comment s'y prendre.

A l'époque de Poudlard, il réveillait ses camarades de dortoirs d'un grand cri ou d'un coup de pied mais là face à ce petit ange endormit, il se sentit désarmé.

Oui, Harry avait vraiment l'air d'un ange, d'un être si fragile qu'il avait peur qu'il se brise s'il avait le malheur de bouger.

Il ne pouvait pas le réveiller. Il décida alors de le prendre dans ses bras et de le porter jusqu'à leur lit.

Il glissa sa main dans son dos et l'autre sous ses genoux, puis le souleva délicatement, le tenant serré contre lui. Il marcha doucement pour ne pas le réveiller.

Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de coude et posa son précieux fardeau sur le lit.

Il le recouvrit de la couette et s'apprêta à sortir de la chambre.

Il se sentit soudainement partir en arrière et tomba assis sur le bord du lit. Il se retourna vers le supposé endormit et le vit les yeux grand ouvert.

-J'avais accepté qu'on partage le lit alors tu dois rester dormir avec moi.

Draco soupira.

-Bon, laisse moi aller me changer, je ne vais pas dormir tout habillé. Je vais te prêter quelque chose pour dormir.

Il s'approcha de son armoire et en sortit deux pantalons de pyjamas en soie, l'un bleu foncé et l'autre vert émeraude et deux débardeurs noirs.

-Tient, moi je vais me changer dans la salle de bain. Si tu veux prendre une douche, tu pourras y aller après moi.

Harry hocha de la tête et se releva, commençant à se dévêtir.

Voyant cela, Draco rougit et sortit rapidement de la chambre pour aller se réfugier dans la salle de bain.

Voir l'ex griffondor se dénuder l'avait rendu mal à l'aise. Il se déshabilla et pénétra dans la cabine de douche.

Il laissa l'eau le détendre, dénouant chacun de ses muscles. Il vida son esprit, ne voulant plus penser à rien. Il se savonna rapidement s'attardant sur ses cheveux puis il sortit de la douche.

A peine avait-il mit un pied en dehors que l'image du brun qui l'attendait dans son lit lui revint en mémoire. Il laissa échapper un profond soupir tout en se séchant. Comment allait-il résister à l'envie de le toucher, de l'embrasser…

Il stoppa ses pensées qui avaient un peu trop tendance à dériver et s'habilla rapidement. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il retourna dans la chambre.

Il trouva l'ex griffondor déjà coucher, la tête enfouit dans l'oreiller avec la couette jusqu'au épaules. Draco se demanda si Harry s'en rendrait compte s'il allait dormir sur le canapé.

-Tu viens te coucher !

Abandonnant son idée de fuite, il s'approcha du lit et se glissa à son tour sous la couette. Il se mit le plus près possible du bord pour ne pas entrer physiquement en contact avec Potter.

Il écoutait la respiration du jeune homme de l'autre côté, celui-ci avait dû s'endormir. Au son de cette berceuse, Draco s'endormit à son tour.

Le lendemain; il se réveilla avec l'impression de peser une tonne. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et tomba sur une touffe de cheveux bruns.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent et il arrêta de respirer. Potter avait osé le prendre pour un ours en peluche. Il était à moitié couché sur lui, la tête brune reposant sur son épaule.

Draco sentait le souffle chaud de sa respiration sur sa peau. Il était bien ainsi et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentit en sécurité. Néanmoins il ne pouvait pas rester dans cette position plus longtemps. Il devait se lever… ou peut-être pas!

Il ferma les yeux, appréciant pour quelques instants encore la chaleur du corps de Harry contre le sien. Apaisé, il se rendormit.

Un bruit de mouvement le réveilla suivit par un bruit de porte. Pourtant le poids était toujours sur lui. Mais alors, qui avait ouvert la porte ?

Il ouvrit les yeux au moment où résonnait un jovial "Bonjour". Dumbledore se tenait juste devant la porte qu'il venait d'ouvrir et voyant qu'ils étaient maintenant tous les deux réveillés, il se permit d'entrer.

-Ca se passe plutôt bien à ce que je vois entre vous deux.

Le sourire qu'affichait Albus en cet instant, énerva Draco qui se releva précipitamment, repoussant Harry.

-Je vais vous laisser vous habiller, je vous attends dans la cuisine.

Draco prit dans son armoire deux pantalons ainsi qu'un T-Shirt rouge pour Harry et une chemise grise pour lui. L'ex-griffondor fila dans la salle de bain pendant que Draco s'habillait en vitesse pour rejoindre Albus dans la cuisine.

Celui-ci était assis sur une chaise devant la table et regardait autour de lui d'un air ravi. Le blond s'assit en face de lui.

-Tout ce passe bien, tu vois, ce n'était pas si dur de s'occuper de lui.

Un rictus s'afficha sur le visage de Draco. Il repensa à la difficulté d'être dans la même pièce que le brun. Les souvenirs de ses quelques jours étaient toujours présents. Il avait ressentit tant de choses et depuis qu'il avait retrouvé la mémoire, il s'était tellement sentit trahit, qu'il avait préféré de ne plus le revoir.

Mais maintenant tout était différent. Il devait partager son quotidien avec lui et se n'était pas sans douleur.

-Oh si, c'est un vrai cauchemar, murmura-t-il, toujours dans ses pensées.

Soudain, les yeux d'Albus s'agrandirent.

-Quoi ? Je vous avais prévenu que ça n'allait pas être facile, je vous avais prévenu, ne faites pas cette tête.

Le vieil homme secoua la tête.

-Ce n'est pas ça, c'est que Harry t'a entendu et ça a eu l'air de l'attrister.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi vous me l'avez pas dit plus tôt.

Draco se leva précipitamment et se jeta dans le salon mais il n'y avait personne. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre. Harry était là, étendu sur le lit, le visage dans l'oreiller.

-Harry … Harry ?

Seul le bruit d'un sanglot lui répondit.

-Je suis désolé, je voulais pas dire ça !

Le brun se releva brusquement, les yeux humides et le visage fermé.

-Ah oui ?

Toute sa colère se reflétait dans sa voix.

-Oui, je…

-Tu quoi ?

Draco se sentit acculé. Il ne pouvait pas lui donner ses vrais raisons et il se refusait à lui mentir. Même si, dans le passé, le griffondor avait eu moins de scrupules que lui. Il savait à quel point ça faisait mal de se sentir trahi.

-Je ne le pensais pas !

-Ah oui, j'ai pas eu cette impression.

-Ecoute j'étais un peu énervé et je ne voulais pas donner raison à Albus. Je ne voulais pas que tu crois que je te déteste car c'est plutôt le contraire. Et puis, tu sais, c'est inhabituel pour moi de vivre avec quelqu'un.

-Oh !

Le visage de Harry se détendit avant qu'il reprenne.

-C'est difficile pour moi aussi. Je ne te connais pas après tout.

A ce moment, Draco se rendit compte que quand il était amnésique, il n'avait jamais eu le sentiment de ne pas connaître Harry. Au contraire, il n'avait plus que lui et se sentait vraiment bien ainsi.

Harry était doux et prévenant, c'était dans sa nature d'être ainsi. Alors que lui, il ne parvenait pas à se départir de son éducation.

Une seule et unique fois, son comportement n'avait pas été dicté par le code d'honneur des Malfoy. Son amnésie l'avait rendu plus pur, tel le jour de sa naissance, sans préjugé, sans idée pré-conçue.

Il avait ainsi pu s'entendre avec le griffondor, il en était même tombé amoureux. Même s'il ne voulait pas ! Quand il avait retrouvé sa mémoire, tout s'était mélanger. Il lui avait fallut du temps, beaucoup de temps pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Il ne s'était pas attendu à tomber amoureux de son pire ennemi. 6 ans après, il en était encore chamboulé mais il savait désormais ce qu'il voulait.

Draco soupira.

-Essayons de nous connaître alors ? Qu'en pense-tu ?

Un sourire éclaira le visage du brun.

-D'accord !

-Allez viens, je vais préparer le petit déjeuné.

Ils se rendirent à la cuisine où Dumbledore les attendait toujours.

-Vous avez faim ?

-Seulement si tu me fais tes yeux brouillés.

-Et toi, Harry, tu veux manger quoi ?

-Je veux bien des œufs brouillés aussi, s'il te plait.

-Ok, c'est partit.

Draco se mit au fourneau pendant que les autres le regardaient faire.

-Ah, j'allais oublier, j'ai ramené les affaires de Harry.

Il sortit des valises miniatures de ses poches et les posa sur le sol. Au même moment, Draco apporta trois assiettes pleines.

-Voilà, c'est prêt !

Ils mangèrent en silence puis Dumbledore prit la parole.

-Je pense que Harry va devoir rester pas mal de temps chez toi, Draco !

-Vous n'arrivez pas à attraper ces mangemorts ?

-Non, ils sont introuvables et pourtant les aurors s'activent, c'est leur priorité.

-Je pourrais peut-être vous aider !

-Non, Draco, tu nous aide déjà énormément, la protection de Harry est ce qu'il y a de plus important.

L'ex-serpentard acquiesça. Le survivant les écoutait discuter, gardant le silence. Il avait l'impression de les entendre parler de quelqu'un d'autre comme s'il était étranger à tout cela.

-Bon je vais vous laisser. Dobby devrait passer ce soir pour vous apporter du ravitaillement. Je repasserais vous voir dans quelques jours. Amusez-vous bien les enfants.

Albus disparut par la cheminée. Ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau seul.

-Qu'es ce que tu veux faire ?

-J'aimerais bien sortir.

-Dumbledore ne t'as pas dit que tu ne devait pas sortir ?

-Si, mais je tentais juste ma chance, dit-il avec un sourire espiègle.

-Ca ne marche pas avec moi !

Le blond lui rendit son sourire.

-Alors, t'as pas répondu à ma question !

-Je sais pas…, à si, j'ai vu que tu avais une grande bibliothèque. Je pourrais t'emprunter un livre ?

-Oui, bien sûr, sers-toi, moi je dois travailler un peu.

-Tu fais quoi ?

-J'écris, mais là, je suis plutôt en panne d'inspiration.

-Bonne chance alors !

-Merci.

Draco se dirigea vers son ordinateur et l'alluma pendant que le brun se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Il chercha si les romans de Draco y était et n'en trouva aucun. "Peut-être qu'il en a pas encore fait publier"

Il prit un livre dont le titre attira son regard et s'assit sur le canapé où il commença sa lecture.

L'appartement était maintenant très silencieux, seulement le bruit des touches du clavier résonnait dans la pièce.

Le bureau de Draco était situé dans le salon face à la grande fenêtre. Il avait juste à tourner la tête à droite pour apercevoir Harry. Il essayait de se concentrer sur ce qu'il écrivait mais c'était peine perdue.

La matinée se déroula ainsi, dans la plénitude.

Harry était totalement absorbé par son livre. C'était un roman fantastique qui parlait de l'amour impossible d'un elfe et d'un chevalier.

Draco, quant à lui, n'avait pas beaucoup avancé. Il regarda l'heure et s'aperçu qu'il était déjà midi et quart. Il se leva et se dirigea dans la cuisine.

Il prépara rapidement le déjeuner et appela Harry pour manger. Ils ne parlèrent presque pas. Draco n'était pas très à l'aise. Le passé était encore un peu trop présent et même si ce Harry ne se rappelait plus de rien, lui il se souvenait de tout. Il regrettait de ne pas lui avoir parler avant.

Après manger, Harry regagna le canapé pour continuer sa lecture tandis que Draco retourna à son travail. Il était en train de taper sur son clavier quand la sonnette de la porte retentit. Ce bruit sortit Harry de son roman.

-Tu attendais quelqu'un ?

Draco se leva et avança à pas de loup vers la porte.

-Ne fais aucun bruit !

A suivre…

Voilà un nouveau chapitre de fini, j'espère qu'il vous aura plut. (désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes, j'ai pas eu le temps de me relire)

A bientôt pour la suite.

Bisous à tous


	13. Mission Sauvetage

_**Titre**_ : _Je ne pensais pas_

_**Auteur**_ :

_**Disclaimer**_ : Je peux dire que tous les personnages de HP ainsi que l'histoire de base ne m'appartiennent nullement sinon, tout ne se serait pas passé de cette façon. Sirius ne serait pas mort, Harry et Drago seraient amoureux et heureux ensemble, Dumbledore serait toujours vivant et donnerait encore des bonbons au citron à ces élèves, Severus n'aurait pas les cheveux gras et enfin Cho serait morte à la place de mon cher Cédric.

_**Résumé**_ : Drago aime Harry mais celui-ci sort avec Cho alors pour abréger ses souffrances Drago décide de se suicider.

_**Note**_ : Attention ceci est un slash Harry/Drago avec des relations sexuelles explicite homosexuelles alors si ça ne vous plait pas cliquez sur "précédente".

_**Note 2**_ : Pour le bon fonctionnement de ma fic ne pas tenir compte du tome 5 et 6. Lucius n'est pas en prison.

Bonjour tout le monde. Je suis désolé d'avoir mis si longtemps avant de mettre la suite, mais je vous promets que je compte bien finir cette fic. Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira. J'ai quasiment fini d'écrire la suite donc celle-ci ne devrait pas tarder à suivre. ET MAINTENANT

BONNE LECTURE

Je ne pensais pas.

Chapitre 13 : Mission sauvetage.

-Ne fais aucun bruit !

Harry acquiesça, sentant l'angoisse du blond. Celui-ci s'approcha et regarda par l'œil de bœuf.

Il vit une touffe de cheveux bruns et un visage qu'il reconnaîtrait même malgré toutes ses années où ils ne s'étaient pas revus. Il lui ouvrit la porte.

-Blaise.

-Oui, laisse-moi entrer !

Blaise bouscula son ami pour pénétrer dans l'appartement.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Eh ben, ça te fais plaisir de me voir, on dirait.

-Mais non, c'est juste que c'est pas le bon moment. Et puis, comment tu as pu entrer ?

-T'inquiète c'est Dumbledore qui m'en a parlé, je travaille à Poudlard maintenant, je suis professeur de vol.

-C'est cool mais je vois toujours pas le but de ta visite.

-J'ai besoin de toi, c'est une question de vie ou de mort.

La peur et l'angoisse se lisaient sur son visage.

-Comment je peux t'aider ?

-Je veux que tu viennes avec moi, ton père devait connaître toutes les cachettes de Voldemort et de ses mangemorts.

-Mais pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

-Parce que ces salauds ont kidnappé la personne que j'aime.

-Quoi ? C'est… merde, désolé vieux, mais là je peux vraiment pas sortir !

-Si, il le faut, je t'en supplie…

Il s'arrêta bouche-bée.

-Quoi ?

-C'est à toi que Dumbledore a confié Harry Potter ?

-Oui !

-Mais on se demandait tous…

Draco prit un air dangereux.

-Tu n'a pas intérêt à le répéter, compris.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je veux juste que tu m'aides.

-Tu sais bien que les seules cachettes que je connaisse, je les ais déjà toutes révélées à Dumbledore.

-Mais il y en a peut-être d'autres, il faut que tu cherches.

-Blaise, d'abord calme toi et viens t'asseoir.

Le jeune homme le suivit et s'installa dans un fauteuil tandis que Draco allait s'asseoir sur le canapé, à côté d'Harry.

-Harry, je te présente Blaise, il était à Poudlard avec nous.

-Bonjour !

Blaise lui sourit puis retourna son attention sur Draco.

-Es-ce que tu vas m'aider ?

-Je veux t'aider mais je ne sais pas si je peux ! Es-ce que tu as prévenu Albus au moins ?

-Non, ils m'ont dit que si j'en parlais à lui ou aux aurors, ils le tueraient.

-Tu as parlé aux mangemorts ?

-Oui, ils m'ont envoyé un miroir pour communiquer avec eux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ?

-Potter !

-Quoi ? Mais il n'en est pas question !

Harry releva les yeux à l'entente de son nom.

-Pourquoi moi ?

Draco lança un regard énervé à Blaise, puis se retourna vers Harry.

-Je t'expliquerais plus tard. Tu pourrais aller m'attendre dans la chambre s'il te plait ?

-Si tu veux !

Harry partit, son livre à la main.

-Je suis désolé !

-Oui, moi aussi, bon d'abord dis-moi qui a été enlevé.

-Hum…, je suis pas sûr que ça te plaise.

-Pourquoi ça me plairait pas, si tu es heureux c'est ça qui compte.

-Je sors avec Ron Weasley.

-Oh !

Draco ne sut quoi répondre, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça.

Devant le silence de son ex-compagnon de maison, Blaise repris.

-Ils ne savent probablement pas que Harry est devenu amnésique, ils pensent le débusquer de cette façon.

Le blond se repris, après tout ce n'était pas vraiment le moment.

-Je vois ! Ecoute il est hors de question que nous leur livrons Potter.

-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, mais sache que je ferais tout ce que je peux pour sauver Ron.

-Tu sais, je pense sincèrement que tu devrais en parler à Dumbledore, il n'y a que lui qui peut nous aider. Je peux lui demander de venir ici, cet appartement est sûr.

Blaise ferma les yeux quelques instants, réfléchissant sur cette possibilité.

-C'est d'accord, appelle le.

-Ok, j'y vais !

Draco se dirigea vers la cheminée. Il prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans le vase et annonça « bureau de Dumbledore ».

Il passa la tête dans les flammes et aperçu le directeur assis à son bureau penché sur un parchemin.

-Albus pourriez vous venir maintenant, s'il vous plait, c'est assez urgent !

-Y a-t-il un problème ?

-Oui !

-J'arrive tout de suite.

Albus débarqua dans le salon de Draco quelques minutes après.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

Blaise s'approcha du vieux directeur, l'air grave.

-C'est Ron il a été enlevé.

-Quoi ? Comment cela a-t-il bien pu arriver ?

-Je ne comprends toujours pas, il est pourtant devenu prudent avec ses mangemorts en liberté. Il y a deux jours, il est parti travaillé. Nous avions rendez-vous à midi pour aller manger ensemble. Je l'ai attendu mais il n'est jamais venu. J'ai bien essayé de l'appeler mais rien. Je suis rentré chez nous et je l'ai attendu. J'allais sortir pour le chercher quand on a frappé à la porte. Quand je l'ai ouverte, il n'y avait personne mais j'ai trouvé un miroir magique au sol. Ils m'ont contactés par son intermédiaire et m'ont ordonné de leur amené Potter demain soir, dans l'allée des embrumes, derrière le magasin de Barjo et Beurk sinon ils le tueraient.

Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur ses joues devant le constat de cette réalité trop effrayante.

Dumbledore s'approcha de Blaise et lui tapota l'épaule.

-Ne t'en fais pas, on va trouver une solution, j'ai déjà ma petite idée mais je vais avoir besoin de toi Draco !

Le blond redressa la tête d'un air décidé.

-Aucun problème, je suis prêt à faire ce qu'il faudra !

-Bien, je vais prendre les dispositions nécessaires. Draco, tu iras avec Blaise demain soir, je demanderais à Dobby de garder Harry.

-Et si c'était un piège pour nous éloigner d'Harry, les mangemorts pourraient aisément attaquer mon appartement ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je mettrais deux aurors en faction devant ta porte qui seront invisibles pour ne pas éveiller la curiosité de tes voisins. Ça, plus des sortilèges de protections de mon crue et Harry devrait être en sécurité. Pour l'instant ce serait bien que Blaise reste chez toi, le canapé est libre.

Draco sentit deux regards le transpercé mais il fit mine de rien et acquiesça. Le directeur sourit d'un air entendu.

-Je reviendrai demain à 18h30, tenez-vous prêt.

Il allait prendre de la poudre de cheminette quand Draco l'arrêta.

-Et pour Harry, qu'es ce que je dois lui dire ? Il a entendu que c'était lui que les mangemorts voulait !

-Dit-lui la vérité, c'est encore ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire.

-D'accord !

Une fois Dumbledore parti, Draco lança un regard signifiant « je reviens » à Blaise et rejoignit l'ex-griffondor dans sa chambre. Il retrouva celui-ci appuyé contre le rebord de la fenêtre, le front appuyé contre la vitre.

-Harry ?

-Tu m'expliques ?

-Oui, viens t'assoir.

Dans un soupir, le brun se retourna dévoilant un visage sombre puis vint se poser sur le lit à côté de Draco.

-C'est une longue histoire alors dis moi ce que toi tu sais de tout ça !

Harry baissa les yeux sur ses mains qu'il se mit à tordre.

-Je ne sais pas grand-chose, je sais que je suis un sorcier, mais que je suis incapable de me servir de la magie depuis ce qu'il m'est arrivé. Je suis orphelin et mes parents ont été tués par Voldemort. J'étudiais à Poudlard dirigé par Albus Dumbledore. Après j'ai fais des études pour devenir aurors et j'ai été blessé lors d'une mission. C'est tout ce que l'on a bien voulu me raconter.

-Et tu ne te souviens de vraiment rien ?

-Non, c'est très flou, se serait plutôt des sentiments mais là encore, je ne suis sûr de rien.

-Ok, alors pour faire court, les serviteurs de Voldemort qui se font appelé les mangemorts n'ont pas tous été attrapés. Les quelques mangemorts qui sont toujours en liberté veulent venger leur défunt maitre. Ils veulent celui qui l'a tué. Toi !

Harry leva des yeux rempli de surprise sur lui.

-Alors j'ai réussis à venger mes parents ?

Le blond acquiesça.

-Et maintenant ses mangemorts veulent me tuer !

-Oui c'est ça !

Harry replongea dans ses pensées, tachant d'assimiler la nouvelle.

-Qui est la personne qui a été enlevée ?

-Il s'appelle Ron Weasley, son nom ne te dit rien ?

Le survivant fit non de la tête.

-C'étais ton meilleur ami a Poudlard mais après je ne sais pas, je me suis éloigné du monde sorcier donc je ne suis plus au courant de rien. Mais on peut aller demander à Blaise, il doit savoir, lui.

Ils se levèrent et retournèrent dans le salon où le métis les attendait gentiment.

-Blaise, tu pourrais raconter à Harry ce qu'il s'est passé après Poudlard. Je ne suis pas en mesure de lui parler de sa relation avec Ron après cette période.

-OK !

-Merci Blaise.

Celui-ci se retourna vers le brun qui s'était assis dans le fauteuil prêt de la fenêtre. Draco se jetta dans le canapé à côté de son ancien compagnon de maison et posa son regard sur Harry. Blaise remua un peu et se lança.

-Alors, juste après la fin de nos étude et après que tu ais tué le seigneur des ténèbres, tu as décidé de devenir auror. Tu as trouvé un appartement à vendre juste a côté de l'école et tu as décidé de l'acheter. Ron voulait suivre la même voie que toi donc tu lui as proposé d'habiter avec toi. Bien sûr au début, il voulait te payer un loyer mais tu t'y es opposé.

Un doux sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de l'ex serpentard.

-Je me rappelle encore combien il était en colère que tu ne veuille pas qu'il participe. Au bout de plusieurs jours, il a compris que ça ne servait a rien d'insister alors il a commencé à cuisiner. C'est devenu une vraie passion pour lui et je dois bien avouer qu'il était plutôt doué. Pendant toutes vos études, vous êtes restés aussi liés que des frères. Quand à moi, j'étais en médicomagie avec Hermione, ta meilleure amie qui sortait avec Ron depuis Poudlard. On a sympathisé malgré nos rancœurs d'adolescent et c'est de cette façon que je suis aussi devenu ami avec Ron, Neville, un autre de tes amis, et toi.

Harry écoutait en silence, il avait l'impression qu'on lui racontait la vie de quelqu'un d'autre. Il voulait se souvenir, il désirait plus que tout se rappeler de tout ce qu'il avait vécu mais son esprit refusait de laisser resurgir le moindre petit souvenir.

-Vous êtes finalement devenu aurors. Nous sommes tous allés en boîte pour fêter ça. C'est ce soir là que j'ai appris que Ron ne sortait plus avec Hermione, il était plus attiré par les hommes. Ce qui m'a plutôt arrangé, je dois dire.

Un léger rose colora les joues du métis à ce souvenir.

-Ca faisait un certain temps qu'il m'intéressait mais je pensais vraiment n'avoir aucun espoir que se soit réciproque. Alors j'ai essayé de me rapproché de lui lors de cette soirée et même s'il ne m'a pas vraiment rejeté, j'ai compris que se serait un vrai combat de me faire accepter comme plus qu'un ami. Et puis un jour, nous nous sommes croisés au supermarché, je l'ai invité à aller boire un verre chez moi et voilà, le destin était avec nous.

Un large sourire éclaira le visage de Blaise.

-Maintenant, nous vivons ensemble et je l'aime plus que tout au monde…

Son sourire disparut pour laisser la place à une expression de peur.

-Je ne supporterais pas de le perdre !

Un silence s'installa, pesant, où chacun pensait à l'importance du sauvetage du lendemain.

Harry se leva soudainement, faisant sursauter les deux autres.

-Je vais me rendre à eux, comme ça tu pourras retrouver Ron.

Draco se leva à tour, les yeux pétillant de colère contenue.

-Non, il n'en est pas question, Blaise et moi allons le sauver et tu vas rester ici, en sécurité !

-Et si vous n'y arrivez pas ?

-Parce que tu crois qu'il réagirait comment Ron s'il apprenait que tu t'es sacrifié pour lui. Il nous casserait la gueule et il aurait bien raison ! Alors pour lui, tu vas rester bien sagement ici. Compris ?

-Très bien, répondit-il à contrecœur.

Draco retrouva son calme puis se tourna en direction de la cuisine.

-Je vais faire le repas.

Il se jeta sur le réfrigérateur tandis que Harry se levait pour se rassoir à côté de Blaise.

-Je suis désolé, c'est à cause de moi que tout ça arrive …

Blaise lui lança un petit sourire compatissant.

-Non, c'est pas ta faute, tu n'y est pour rien. C'est celle de ces mangemorts qui peuvent pas s'empêcher de nous pourrir la vie. Et puis, je suis sûr que Draco et moi allons le sortir de là, c'est certain, ça ne peut pas être autrement.

Harry hocha la tête et bailla.

-Tu es fatigué ?

-Oui, un peu.

-On va manger et après tu iras dormir, tu as eu pas mal d'émotion aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?

L'ex-griffondor lui répondit d'un petit sourire.

-Au fait, tu dors où ? demanda Blaise en jetant un regard circulaire sur la pièce.

Le brun prit une légère teinte rosé au niveau des joues.

-Je … je dors avec Draco, mais en tout bien tout honneur, il a refusé que je dorme dans le canapé.

Blaise lui lança un clin d'œil taquin. Harry n'eut même pas le temps de répondre, leur hôte les appelait déjà pour manger. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine, la table était dressée pour trois. Draco avait fait une salade composée avec des dés de saumon au basilic.

Ils mangèrent en parlant de Poudlard pour essayer de raviver les souvenirs de Harry, mais en vain. Après le repas, celui-ci partit se coucher, laissant les deux serpentards au salon.

-Alors vous dormez ensemble ?

-C'est lui qui t'as dit ça ?

-Oui, comme j'ai droit au canapé je me demandai où il pouvait bien dormir, vu la taille de cet appartement.

-En fait, j'ai été piégé, c'est une vraie tête de mule, je ne voulais pas qu'il dorme sur le canapé et lui, il ne voulait que ce soit moi qui y dorme. Et voilà, je me retrouve à dormir avec lui et je peux t'assurer que c'est pas facile !

-T'as envie de lui ?

Les yeux de Draco s'agrandir de surprise.

-C'est quoi cette question ?

-Répond !

-A ton avis ?

-Je crois que oui, assura Blaise dans un sourire.

Le blond poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et continua sur sa lancé.

-J'ai tant de fois rêver de lui et maintenant qu'il est si proche, je ne sais pas comment me comporter. C'est vraiment frustrant !

-Tu sais, au début, Ron et moi, on a connu pas mal de difficultés. En tant qu'ancien griffondor et serpentard, on avait du mal à se départir de nos vieilles habitudes.

-Vous y êtes arrivé ?

-Oui, heureusement, autrement je crois que mon appart n'y aurait pas survécut.

-Et vous avez fait comment ?

-En fait, un jour, on s'est engueulés. Et puis en se calmant, on a comprit qu'on avait tout simplement peur, peur de se dévoiler, peur de souffrir. Et depuis on se comprend, finalement on est pareil. Tu vois, je crois que quand Harry ira mieux, tu devrais lui parler.

-Hum, je sais bien.

Ils restèrent ainsi dans le silence de la nuit, pensant à leurs sentiments respectifs. C'est le bâillement de Blaise qui brisa la quiétude qui s'était installé.

-Je suis fatigué, je vais aller me coucher.

-Ok, je vais te chercher des couvertures et un oreiller.

-Pitié dis-moi que ton canapé c'est un convertible !

-Non, c'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas que Harry y dorme.

-Bon je pense que je vais devoir m'en contenter !

Draco lui prépara le canapé puis après un « bonne nuit » suivit d'un clin d'œil coquin en direction du propriétaire des lieux, Blaise se reçut une claque sur la tête d'un Draco feignant la colère. Celui-ci, content de lui, retourna dans sa chambre. Il faisait sombre dans la pièce et on entendait uniquement la respiration lente du survivant. Draco avança sur la pointe des pieds, se déshabilla le plus silencieusement possible et se glissa sous la couette.

Il n'y voyait pas assez clair pour chercher son pyjama et il ne voulait pas réveiller Harry. Il ne tarda pas à trouver le sommeil, bercé par la respiration du brun.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla, une main étrangère posé sur son torse.

« C'est pas vrai, il me prend vraiment pour une peluche ! »

Il se dégagea tout doucement et parvint, non sans mal, jusqu'à la porte. Il se retrouva dans le salon où Blaise regardait la télévision.

-Qu'es ce que tu regarde ?

-Une émission débile !

-T'as bien dormit ? lui demanda le blond en prenant place à côté de son meilleur ami.

-Ouais et toi t'as passé une nuit agité on dirait !

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-T'es débraillé, je t'ai jamais vu comme ça, t'es même pas habillé.

-J'ai changé depuis Poudlard, je suis devenu feignant.

-Ouais j'vois ça !

-Au fait, il est quelle heure ?

-Déjà 11 heure.

-Quoi, c'est pas possible !

-Hé si mon vieux !

-J'ai jamais pu dormir aussi longtemps.

-Ben tu vois finalement, c'est bien que Harry soit là !

-Ouais, bon, je vais préparer le petit déjeuner.

Draco se releva d'un bond du canapé.

-Tu va pas t'habiller avant ?

-J'ai peur de réveiller la belle au bois dormant, mais t'inquiète je vais mettre un tablier.

-Tu fais comme tu veux.

Blaise refixa son attention sur la dite « émission débile » pendant que son meilleur ami inspectait le frigo.

-Ah au fait, Dobby est passé hier soir après que tu sois allé te coucher. J'ai rangé la bouffe dans le frigo et dans les placards.

-Merci, j'étais justement en train de me dire que le frigo était bien moins rempli hier. Y a quelque chose que tu voudrais manger ?

-A vrai dire, j'ai pas très faim, je suis inquiet pour ce soir. C'est impossible qu'on ne réussisse pas à le sauver, n'es-ce pas ?

Draco s'approcha de son ami et posa une main compatissante sur son épaule.

-On fera tout ce qu'il faut pour le sauver. Tu sais moi non plus je n'ai pas très faim mais Harry doit manger pour se rétablir alors je vais quand même préparer quelque chose.

-Ok, tu peux peut-être faire des crêpes ?

Cette réplique arracha un sourire au blond.

-Va pour des crêpes.

-Tu veux que je t'aide ?

-Oui si tu veux.

Pendant que Blaise et Draco préparait le repas, Harry se réveillait doucement. Il avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait quelque chose sans savoir quoi alors il se leva, s'habilla et se rendit dans la cuisine. Ce qu'il vit en entrant le fit éclater de rire. Draco en l'entendant, croisa les bras sur son torse et se mit à bouder. Blaise piqua à son tour un magistral fou rire et pour cause, en voulant ranger la farine dans le placard du haut, celle-ci lui avait échappé des mains et était tombé tout droit sur la tête de Draco.

-Heureusement pour toi que je ne suis pas encore habillé.

Les voyant rire toujours plus fort, il sortit de la pièce pour aller se nettoyer et s'habiller. Les deux autres tentèrent de se calmer mais juste à se regarder, il repartait de plus belle. Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est un Draco tout propre et bien habillé qui sortit de la salle de bain. Il trouva ses deux nouveaux colocataires assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur le canapé et parlant tout doucement. Il s'approcha d'eux à pas de loup et tendit l'oreille.

-Ne t'inquiète pas il est plus gentil qu'il n'en a l'air.

-Oui ça je l'ai vite compris, c'est comme un ours.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, il était vraiment devenu l'ours en peluche d'Harry.

-En fait je dirais plutôt une fouine, d'ailleurs un jour tu l'as transformé … aie !

Le blond venait de lui donner une tape sur l'arrière de la tête.

-De quoi je me mêle !

-Oh Draco, tu étais là ? Je racontais juste à Harry quelques anecdotes, n'est-ce pas Harry… Harry… hé oh…

En ce retournant vers lui, Blaise comprit vite que le brun était comme hypnotisé par Draco, son regard était fixé sur lui et plus rien ne semblait l'atteindre. Le blond s'en rendit également compte et lança un regard surprit au survivant qui détourna les yeux en rougissant.

-Bon, on va pouvoir manger maintenant.

Ils se rendirent tous les trois à la cuisine. Pendant le repas, dès que les regards d'Harry et Blaise se croisaient, un éclat de rire se faisait entendre, mais il était bien vite stoppé par le regard noir de leur hôte.

Le début d'après midi avait paisiblement commencé, Draco essayait vainement d'avancer son roman, Harry lisait et Blaise regardait la télévision. Ils étaient tous les trois inquiets mais la nervosité de Blaise se matérialisait par sa manie de zapper à tout bout de champs ce qui commençait à énerver Draco.

-T'as pas bientôt fini ?

-Oh pardon, j'avais oublié que Monsieur était le chef !

-Oui exactement alors éteint cette télé immédiatement !

-Tu veux que j'éteigne la télé, j'vais l'éteindre moi !

Sur ces mots, il balança la télécommande sur l'écran qui se fissura sur le coup.

-Mais t'es cinglé ! T'as pété ma télé !

-Tu voulais que je l'éteigne, je l'ai fait !

Face à ses cris, Harry se leva et les fusilla du regard à tour de rôle.

-Arrêtez de vous disputer, ce n'est pas comme ça que vous allez sauver Ron. Alors maintenant, calmez-vous !

Ils se reprirent et Draco se rapprocha de Blaise.

-Je suis désolé, je ne suis pas le chef. Et puis, je te comprends, je n'aurais pas dut m'énerver comme ça.

-Excuse-moi aussi pour ce que je t'ai dit et pour ta télé.

Le blond lui donna une accolade tout en souriant.

-T'inquiète, ça me donnera l'occasion d'en acheter une plus grande.

Après un clin d'œil à son meilleur ami et un sourire d'excuse envers Harry, il retourna à son ordinateur.

-Albus ne devrait plus tarder maintenant.

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase que Dumbledore apparaissait dans le salon.

-Nous devons nous dépêcher, Draco prends ça !

Draco prit la fiole et la fit tournoyer sous la lumière.

-Du polynectar !

Albus Dumbledore se tourna vers Harry et sans même le prévenir lui arracha un cheveu.

Harry lui lança un regard surpris mais ne dit rien. Voyant un air étonné collé sur le visage de son invité, le blond se planta devant Harry après avoir ajouté le cheveu à la potion.

-La préparation du Polynectar nécessite un cheveu de la personne en qui on veut se transformer. Albus souhaite que je prenne ton apparence afin de délivrer Ron. On va réellement faire l'échange.

Harry les regarda tous d'un air à la fois affligé et énervé.

-Non ! Pourquoi se serait à lui de prendre ma place. C'est dangereux !

Draco se sentit rabaissé par la remarque du brun. Même s'il savait que le griffondor ne pensait pas à mal, les vieux souvenirs refirent surface. Le côté héroïque du griffondor lui avait toujours tapé sur les nerfs.

-Je peux très bien me défendre, je suis assez puissant pour prendre ta place. Et puis regarde-toi, tu ne saurais même pas jeter le moindre sort.

Cette réplique surprit Harry. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle agressivité. Lui qui ne pensait qu'à protéger Draco. C'est vrai, après tout, c'était son problème, c'était lui que les mangemorts voulaient. Pourquoi le blond devrait se sacrifier pour lui ? Et pourtant celui-ci avait mal pris le fait qu'il ne veuille pas que quelque d'autre prenne des risque à sa place.

Le ton querelleur de son hôte lui provoquait un pincement au cœur. Il ne savait pas comment réagir à cela. De plus, il ne voulait pas envenimer la situation. Surtout pas juste avant une mission aussi risquée. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas se laisser faire face au serpentard. Quelque chose en lui lui criait de se défendre.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais Harry, Draco a raison, c'est la meilleure solution pour le sauvetage de Ron réussisse.

Dumbledore voulait couper court à cette conversation, ils n'avaient pas le temps pour ça. Il se tourna vers le blond et ajouta :

-Draco, je sais que ça fait longtemps que tu ne t'ais pas battu et que tu n'utilise presque plus la magie mais j'ai confiance en toi, tu es un sorcier puissant. Bien maintenant, je vais vous expliquer mon plan en détail. Blaise et toi, Draco, vous aller transplaner sur le chemin de traverse puis vous vous rendrez à pied dans l'allé des embrumes. Je ne serais pas très loin de vous, je ne vous quitterais pas des yeux. Il faut impérativement que Ron soit présent, sinon vous devrez fuir, se sera un piège.

-Et si ce n'est pas lui, si un mangemort avait prit du polynectar.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, grâce à une potion que Severus a inventé, je pourrais savoir en fonction de l'aura magique de la personne si c'est bien Ron ou non. Si ce n'est pas lui, j'interviendrai. Dans le cas contraire, vous ferez l'échange comme convenu et à ce moment là les aurors et moi-même interviendront. Draco, je sais que tu déteste cela mais tu va devoir utiliser la magie noire.

Une moue se dessina sur le visage du blond mais celui-ci acquiesça.

-Bois la potion maintenant.

Le serpentard s'exécuta et bu la fiole d'une traite.

-Bien, tu ne va pas tarder à te transformer et les deux aurors doivent être déjà là. Dobby va arriver d'ici quelques minutes pour rester avec Harry. Il est donc temps pour moi de rejoindre mon poste d'observation. Bonne chance à vous deux.

Il s'approcha de Draco.

-Jette aussi un sort en partant pour que personne ne puisse ni entrer, ni sortir.

-Ok.

Sur ce, Dumbledore lança une incantation et partit comme il était venu.

Blaise se tourna face à son ancien camarade de maison.

-Tu devrais peut-être enlever tes vêtements avant la transformation.

-Pardon ?

-Oui, Harry est plus musclé que toi et tes fringues sont plutôt moulantes. Tu fais comme tu veux mais tu risque de les abimer.

Le sourire moqueur du métis lui prouva que celui-ci essayait de détendre l'atmosphère avant le sauvetage.

-Dis que je suis trop maigre !

Son ami allait répliquer mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-Je sens que ça commence, j'y vais.

Draco pénétra dans sa chambre et retira ses vêtements à toute allure, ne gardant que son boxer. A peine avait-il fini que son corps se transformait, sa peau prenait une jolie couleur dorée et sa musculature s'étoffait. Il se plaça devant le miroir à pied et s'admira.

Harry était vraiment séduisant. Son corps était juste parfait. Mais il se reprit, se n'était pas le moment. Il devait s'habiller. Mais pour que le plan marche, il devait utiliser les vêtements du survivant. Il ouvrit la porte, passant juste sa tête par l'entrebâillement.

-Harry !

-Oui !

Il entendit celui-ci courir vers la chambre, Blaise sur ses talons. Quand ils le virent, leur bouche s'ouvrir sous le choc.

-C'est vraiment impressionnant !

-Harry, je peux t'emprunter des vêtements ?

-Bien sûr !

Sur ce, Draco referma la porte. Au même moment, Dobby fit son apparition en plein milieu du salon. L'elfe de maison salua Harry et Blaise et s'assis par terre. L'ex griffondor jeta un coup d'œil au métis qui haussa les épaules.

-Les elfes m'ont toujours étonné.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco sortit de la chambre sous l'apparence de son ex ennemi.

-Waouh, c'est bluffant !

-Mouais, bref, allons y, nous ne devons surtout pas être en retard.

Il attrapa Blaise par la main et ils sortirent de l'appartement sans un mot pour Harry et sans un regard en arrière.

A suivre…


	14. Un voile se lève

_**Titre**_ : _Je ne pensais pas_

_**Auteur**_ :

_**Disclaimer**_ : Je peux dire que tous les personnages de HP ainsi que l'histoire de base ne m'appartiennent nullement sinon, tout ne se serait pas passé de cette façon. Sirius ne serait pas mort, Harry et Drago seraient amoureux et heureux ensemble, Dumbledore serait toujours vivant et donnerait encore des bonbons au citron à ces élèves, Severus n'aurait pas les cheveux gras et enfin Cho serait morte à la place de mon cher Cédric.

_**Résumé**_ : Drago aime Harry mais celui-ci sort avec Cho alors pour abréger ses souffrances Drago décide de se suicider.

_**Note**_ : Attention ceci est un slash Harry/Drago avec des relations sexuelles explicite homosexuelles alors si ça ne vous plait pas cliquez sur "précédente".

_**Note 2**_ : Pour le bon fonctionnement de ma fic ne pas tenir compte du tome 5 et 6. Lucius n'est pas en prison.

Merci pour vos gentilles reviews, qui me font infiniment plaisir. ET MAINTENANT

BONNE LECTURE

Je ne pensais pas.

Chapitre 14 : Un voile se lève.

Une fois la porte refermée derrière eux, Blaise se tourna vers son ami.

-T'aurais pu lui dire quelque chose quand même !

-Non je ne préfère pas, allons y !

Il lança plusieurs sorts sur son appartement et les deux sorciers transplanèrent après avoir fait un signe aux aurors postés en faction.

Harry se retrouva seul avec cette petite créature qui le regardait de ses yeux ronds. L'elfe se leva et exécuta une révérence un peu maladroite.

-Dobby est très heureux de vous revoir Harry Potter, Monsieur. Il se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour vous.

-Heu merci Dobby.

-Dobby va préparer le repas.

Dans un "plop", il disparut dans la cuisine.

Harry retourna dans la chambre et se jeta sur le lit. Ne plus se rappeler de son meilleur ami l'énervait prodigieusement. Mais plus encore que cela, l'indifférence de Draco l'avait profondément affectée. Il aurait au moins pu lui dire au "revoir".

Il s'inquiétait pour lui, et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ? Il ressentait quelque chose pour le blond mais il ne savait pas quoi exactement. Ses souvenirs avaient disparu et ses sentiments étaient bien trop confus.

Il soupira, laissant son regard vagabonder dans la pièce. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le petit cadre qu'il avait remarqué le jour de son arrivée. Pourquoi état-il vide ? Est ce que Draco n'avait personne d'assez cher à ses yeux pour y mettre sa photo ?

Las de ses questions, il prit son livre et se replongea dans sa lecture. Les minutes s'égrainèrent puis se fut au tour des heures. Le temps passait trop lentement, surtout qu'il avait un mal fou à se concentrer sur sa lecture. Il ne cessait de penser à la mission de sauvetage et au risque que prenaient Blaise et Draco. L'angoisse le tenaillait. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensés, qu'il sursauta quand Dobby apparut devant le lit.

-Le repas est prêt, Harry Potter, Monsieur.

Harry se releva sur ses coudes pour faire face à l'elfe.

-Désolé mais je n'ai pas faim.

-Harry Potter doit manger ! Il ne doit pas être inquiet, le grand Albus Dumbledore veille sur eux.

Le brun acquiesça et Dobby sortit. Il se leva, mais repensant au blond, une brusque montée de colère le foudroya.

-Putain pourquoi t'es partit comme un voleur.

Sous le coup de la colère, il attrapa un oreiller et le jeta de toutes ses forces pour se défouler. Celui-ci atterrit sur le cadre vide qui se renversa sous l'impact.

-Eh merde !

Il se précipita pour ramasser le résultat de ses bêtises. Il entreprit en premier lieu de ramasser les bouts de verre en évitant de se couper et les réunis dans sa main gauche. Puis, il retira le cadre d'argent et découvrit une épaisse feuille de papier blanc qu'il retourna.

Un sentiment de surprise le saisit violemment. De l'autre côté, se trouvait une photo de lui.

A cause du choc, il retira sa main brusquement, se coupant au passage avec un bout de verre.

-Aie !

Dobby arriva immédiatement.

-Harry Potter va bien, Monsieur ?

-Oui, je me suis juste coupé.

-Laissez faire Dobby, je vais vous soigner et réparer tout ça.

Il lança une invocation, la blessure disparue et le cadre se répara et se reposa sur la commode. Sous le coup de la surprise, Harry ne remarqua pas que la photographie s'était remise à l'endroit. Toujours choqué, il se rassit sur le lit.

Soudain un vacarme retentit dans le salon. Harry se précipita et tomba nez à nez avec Draco. Celui-ci était salement amoché. Des griffures recouvraient ses avant-bras, sa paupière gauche devenait violacée et du sang s'écoulait de sa lèvre fendue.

-Draco ça va ?

-Oui tout va bien, on a pu récupérer Ron mais les mangemorts se sont enfuient.

-Tu devrais aller te faire soigner.

Toute l'inquiétude que ressentait le survivant se reflétait dans ses prunelles vertes.

-J'y vais, je voulais juste vérifier que tout allait bien.

Le blond disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparut, non sans laisser entrevoir au griffondor un léger boitillement.

Harry se retrouva de nouveau seul, malmené par les sentiments qui déferlaient en lui. Draco faisait battre son cœur irrationnellement plus vite. Et pourquoi celui-ci s'inquiétait-il ainsi pour lui alors qu'il devait juste rester sagement à l'appartement. Il s'assit sur le canapé, ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il devait essayer de se rappeler de ce jeune homme, il voulait se remémorer le moindre souvenir. Il réfléchit à ce qu'il savait déjà pour essayer de retrouver la plus petite bribe de mémoire. Mais en vain, sa tête commençait à le faire souffrir. Une migraine l'empêcha de continuer.

Il resta assis, la tête penchée en arrière, avec pour seule compagnie ses sombres pensées.

Il faisait totalement noir dans le petit appartement et plus aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre. Dobby était sûrement partie suite au retour de Draco. Il avait hâte que celui-ci revienne. Il sentait au plus profond de lui qu'il ne ressentait pas que de l'amitié pour le blond. Quand il l'avait vu blessé, son cœur s'était soudainement emballé et une boule d'angoisse était née dans sa gorge. A ce moment là, il avait comprit l'étendu de ses sentiments. Mais celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de ressentir la même chose pour lui. Et pourtant, il y avait cette photo de lui. Une photo retournée. Qu'est ce que cela pouvait-il bien signifier ?

Un bruit sourd le sortit de ses pensés. Draco, Blaise et Ron venait d'apparaître. Le blond sourit en pénétrant dans son appartement mais tiqua en s'apercevant que la pièce était plongée dans le noir. Il alluma la lumière.

-Pourquoi restes-tu dans le noir ?

Harry se frotta les yeux. Une lueur de soulagement éclaira furtivement son regard quand il s'aperçut que le blond était entièrement guéri.

-J'ai mal à la tête.

Le serpentard prit un air soucieux.

-Je vais t'apporter un cachet.

Il partit dans la salle de bain. Pendant ce temps, Blaise s'avança vers Harry suivit de près par son petit ami.

-Harry, je te présente Ron.

Sous le coup de l'émotion, Ron se précipita sur Harry et le pris dans ses bras.

-Harry, tu m'as tellement manqué.

Le blond refit son apparition, un verre à la main. Le rouquin relâcha sa prise sur son meilleur ami et se recula jusqu'à se retrouver dans les bras de son amour.

-Tiens bois ça !

Harry le bu d'une traite et se retourna vers Ron qui était enlacé par Blaise. Draco posa également ses yeux sur le couple.

-Ça fait vraiment bizarre !

Il était étonné de l'harmonie de ce couple qu'il aurait jugé, il y a peu, d'improbable. Comme quoi, tout est possible.

Sous le regard insistant du serpentard, Ron se rembrunit. Après tout, il ne s'était jamais entendu avec Malfoy, les insultes avaient toujours été monnaie courante entre eux. A cause de leur passif, il prit la mouche.

-Mais c'est comme ça, j'aime Blaise et il m'aime, si ça te pose un problème, tant pis pour toi !

Les bonnes vieilles habitudes reprenant le dessus, le serpentard répliqua :

- Tu crois ça Weaslette ?

-Exactement !

-Aïe !

Tout le monde se tourna vers Harry qui se tenait la tête entre les mains. Draco se précipita sur lui.

-Harry, est-ce que ça va ?

Celui-ci releva les yeux et rencontra le regard du blond. Soudain, il revit comme dans un rêve sa vie passée. Son enfance chez les Dursley, la première fois qu'il avait rencontré Draco chez Madame Guipure, sa scolarité à Poudlard. Et dans cette déferlante d'images et de sentiments, le souvenir du regard haineux de Draco en découvrant la vérité après son amnésie le terrassa presque sur place.

Il baissa les yeux. Toute sa mémoire lui était revenue.

-Ca va ? Réponds-moi !

-Heu…

Non, il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Pas après cette image si violente. Il voulait le garder auprès de lui encore un peu. Il voulait le voir agir normalement avec lui encore quelques instants. Il ne voulait pas rentrer dans sa grande maison vide, pas si vite. Une voix dans sa tête cria "Jamais".

Il se reprit et colla un petit sourire sur son visage.

-Ca va !

Draco semblait sceptique. Son sourcil droit était relevé et ses lèvres serrées.

-Tu es sûr ? Tu ne veux que j'appelle Dumbledore ?

-Non, non, c'est pas la peine.

Zut ! Il avait répondu un peu trop vite. Il reprit plus lentement.

-Avec le cachet que tu m'as donné ça devrait aller.

-Bien, va te reposer dans la chambre alors, tu seras plus tranquille.

Harry hocha la tête. Il se leva, fit quelques pas puis finalement se retourna.

-Heu… Ron ?

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que tu pourrais venir avec moi s'il te plait, dit-il d'une toute petite voix.

-Oui bien sûr !

Blaise et Draco se lancèrent un regard surpris. Voyant cela, Harry crut bon de se justifier.

-Peut-être que je me rappellerais de quelque chose en parlant avec Ron.

Le rouquin, tout sourire, rejoignit son meilleur ami.

Une fois la porte refermée sur les deux griffondors, Harry se jeta sur lui, le serrant fort contre lui. Ron lui rendit son étreinte puis se dégagea légèrement.

-Tu te rappelle ?

Le brun le lâcha d'un air penaud.

-Depuis quand ?

-Ma mémoire est revenue quand tu t'es disputé avec Draco.

Ron soupira et s'assit au bord du lit.

-Pourquoi tu ne nous l'a pas dit ?

Des larmes apparurent dans les yeux d'Harry. Voyant cela, Ron se précipita et reprit son ami dans ses bras.

-Harry, calme-toi, ça va aller !

-Non ça n'ira pas ! Je ne veux pas le perdre. Pas encore. J'avais cru l'avoir perdu pour toujours et maintenant qu'on est si proche… je ne veux pas partir ! Je l'aime ! Je l'aime tant !

Ron comprenait très bien. Lui aussi avait ressentit cette peur au début de sa relation avec Blaise.

-Mais justement, tu l'a déjà perdu à cause d'un mensonge alors ne refait pas deux fois la même erreur. Dis-lui la vérité.

-Oui je sais bien, mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire !

-Ecoute je vais rentrer avec Blaise et quand on sera partit, tu lui parles, ok ?

Harry acquiesça d'un air incertain. Mettant fin à leur étreinte ainsi qu'à leur conversation, Ron sortit, laissant Harry seul dans la chambre.

Quand il pénétra dans le salon, Draco et son fiancé était en pleine discussion. En le voyant arrivé, le blond laissa sa phrase en suspend.

-Alors ?

Le rouquin se sentit gêné sous le regard impatient du serpentard.

-Ca va !

-Hum !

-Blaise, on devrait rentrer à la maison.

Celui-ci dévorait des yeux l'amour de sa vie et approuva immédiatement dans un doux sourire. Il voulait le retrouver convenablement. Ces jours sans lui avaient été une vraie torture et maintenant, il ne rêvait plus que d'une chose, retrouver le réconfort de ses bras.

Ils transplanèrent l'un contre l'autre dans un dernier bonsoir, laissant Draco planté au milieu du salon. Celui-ci soupira en les voyant partir, tendrement enlacé. Il se demanda furtivement comment se serait d'être en couple avec Harry. Il se rendait de plus en plus compte qu'il appréciait de vivre avec lui. La vie à deux avait pas mal de bon côté, bien plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Et puis, c'était Harry. Malgré tout ce qui c'était passé, il vivait avec la personne qu'il aimait depuis si longtemps. C'était surtout ça qui lui plaisait, être auprès de lui. Il aurait aimé avoir une relation solide avec le brun. Mais est-ce encore possible ?

Dans un profond soupir, il se rendit dans la chambre où se trouvait encore le griffondor. Il le retrouva assis sur le lit, l'air songeur. Il avait la tête baissé et triturait ses mains d'un mouvement nerveux.

-Ca va mieux ?

Harry releva la tête, surpris, apparemment il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

-Ton mal de tête, ça va mieux ?

-Oui, oui, ça va mieux, merci !

Il avait une fois de plus répondu très rapidement, se qui fit douter Draco de sa réponse.

-Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ?

Harry voulait lui dire la vérité, vraiment, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. La peur lui broyait la gorge, le faisant perdre tout ses moyens. Face à cette constatation, il se replia un peu plus sur lui-même. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, bon sang ! Il se sentait si faible en cet instant. Après tout ce qu'il avait du affronter dans sa vie, il ne parvenait même pas à avouer une vérité toute simple à l'homme en face de lui. Il devait se reprendre et foncer, comme avant ! Une bonne nuit de sommeil lui ferait du bien et demain, enfin, il lui dirait tout.

Draco l'observa tout ce temps d'un air inquiet. Puis il le vit relever subitement la tête, le regard un peu moins perdu.

-Non tout va bien !

Draco savait qu'il lui mentait mais il n'insista pas.

-Très bien ! Tu es fatigué ?

Harry acquiesça dans un murmure.

-Tu devrais te coucher, la journée a été éprouvante pour tout le monde. Je pense que je vais en faire de même après avoir prit une bonne douche.

Draco tira la couette et fit signe au brun de s'y allonger.

-Endors-toi, je me dépêche et je te rejoins.

Le survivant s'installa confortablement, couché sur le côté, le regard en direction de la porte de la salle de bain. Il laissa son esprit divaguer dans un imbroglio de mots d'excuses et d'explications.

Le blond sortit rapidement de la douche et c'est vêtu d'un pantalon de pyjama en satin noir, qu'il vint se coucher à côté du brun. Celui-ci garda les yeux clos. Il voulait éviter toute discussion pour l'instant. Il n'était définitivement pas en état.

-Fais de beaux rêves !

Draco savait-il qu'il ne dormait pas encore ? Harry ne répondit pas mais souris. Il aimait les gestes d'attention du blond.

Dans la pénombre de la chambre, il ne cessait de ressasser toutes ses angoisses l'empêchant de trouver le sommeil. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Puis, la fatigue prenant le dessus, il finit par s'endormir.

Le réveil digital indiquait 4 heures du matin quand Harry se réveilla en sursaut, un hurlement s'échappant de ses lèvres. Ce cri sortit le serpentard de son paisible sommeil, il fixa le brun avec inquiétude. Celui-ci essayait de reprendre une respiration normale pour calmer les battements de son cœur.

Des souvenirs de son combat acharné contre Bellatrix Letrange avaient refait surface, transformant ses rêves en cauchemars. Le souffle encore saccadé, il se tourna vers Draco, espérant ne pas l'avoir réveillé. Hélas, le blond avait les yeux posé sur lui.

-Ca va ?

Harry lui répondit d'un rapide "hum" et se recoucha lui tournant le dos. Il espérait ainsi clore toute discussion. Il voulait se rendormir et ne plus y penser mais c'était sans compter sur la curiosité et l'inquiétude du serpentard.

-Tu ne veux pas me raconter ton cauchemar ?

-Non !

-Tu devrais, je suis sûr que ça te ferais du bien d'en parler.

Il accompagna sa remarque d'une légère caresse sur l'épaule du brun. Harry se figea sous la déferlante d'émotions que ce geste provoqua en lui.

-Tu peux me faire confiance ! Je suis là !

-Je ne veux pas en parler !

Il dit cette phrase en détacha bien chaque syllabe. Sous l'intonation dure qu'avait la voix du griffondor, Draco retira sa main comme s'il s'était brûlé. Le Harry amnésique ne lui avait jamais parlé de cette façon, le vrai Harry par contre…

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce. Harry, buté, essaya de se rendormir tandis que le blond, de son côté, était assiégé de nombreuses questions sur ce qu'il venait de se produire.

Pourquoi Harry n'avait-il pas voulu lui raconter son cauchemar. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier. Il essaya de retrouver le sommeil mais en vain. Bien trop d'interrogation se bousculaient dans son esprit. Avec toujours une même insidieuse question "et si Harry avait retrouvé la mémoire ?"

Après plusieurs heures de doutes et de confusions, Draco en était venu à la conclusion qu'il devait découvrir la vérité. Fort de cette décision, il s'apprêtait à se rendormir quand il s'aperçu qu'il était déjà 8 heures du matin. Tant pis pour ses huit heures de sommeil, il avait besoin d'un grand café noir. Il se leva sans bruit, attrapa un T-shirt et sortit de la chambre, direction la cuisine. Il enfila son haut et alluma la cafetière après avoir mit café et filtre. Le bruit caractéristique de l'appareil se fit entendre au moment où Draco grimpa sur l'un des tabourets.

Quand Harry pénétra dans la cuisine, il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son hôte était assis devant une tasse de café fumante, un air sombre plaqué sur le visage. A peine ses yeux avaient croisé ceux de Draco qu'il comprit. Il connaissait ce regard. Draco se doutait que sa mémoire lui était revenue. Il rassembla tout le courage qu'il lui restait et s'assit en face de lui plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-Je me rappelle de tout !

Le blond retint sa respiration.

-Depuis quand ?

-Hier soir.

Ces yeux prirent une teinte orageuse.

-Tu ne me l'as pas dit !

Son ton accusateur lui fit perdre tous ses moyens. Harry avait retourné cette conversation des milliers de fois dans sa tête. Cependant, face au regard furieux qui le transperçait, tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Toutes ses belles explications se perdaient dans un tumulte de mots et de sentiments.

-Ecoute, je…

-Tais-toi ! Je ne veux rien entendre.

Draco se sentit une fois de plus trahit. Il aurait pu lui dire immédiatement ou au moins après son cauchemar, mais non, comme à chaque fois, il n'avait pas pu lui dire la vérité. Peut-être que sans ce douloureux passif entre eux, il n'aurait pas ce sentiment si violent à chaque mensonge ou omission.

Il ne voulait pas entendre ses excuses. Pour le moment, il ne voulait même pas entendre un seul mot sortir de sa bouche.

-Je vais dans la chambre, surtout ne me suis pas, laisse moi tranquille !

Il s'enferma à clé. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. A ses sentiments en premier lieu et comment il voyait son avenir. Il aimait Harry depuis si longtemps, et pourtant, il avait toujours vu cet amour comme impossible. Tout les séparait depuis toujours. Autrefois, il avait cru l'homme de sa vie incessible et puis avait finalement découvert qu'il n'était qu'un menteur. Il l'avait mené en bateau.

Mais le plus difficile dans tout cela, c'était d'avoir apprit la vérité de la bouche de son père, de ce salaud ! A ce moment là, sa vie s'était écroulée. Et même s'il aimait toujours Harry, il n'arrivait pas à surmonter cette blessure. Dans un monde utopique, il ne désirerait que de vivre pour toujours avec lui. Mais là, il n'avait pas assez confiance. Il avait peur. Peur de se faire avoir, peur de souffrir encore.

Il resta allongé sur le lit fixant le plafond sans le voir vraiment, perdu dans ses pensées.

Harry de son côté se sentait désemparé. Il avait sentit son cœur se brisé, son regard fixé sur le dos du blond quand celui-ci s'était détourné de lui. Mais après tout, c'était bien de sa faute. C'est lui qui avait mentit, qui n'avait pas été honnête. Mais qu'est ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer ! Il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer !

L'amnésie du serpentard lui avait permis de voir derrière son masque. Et de fil en aiguille, il était tout naturellement tombé amoureux du jeune homme qu'il avait apprit à connaître. Mais ce bonheur lui avait été arraché avant même d'avoir réellement commencé. Pendant toutes ces années de séparation, il s'était maudit d'avoir gâché sa vie. Il s'était noyé dans les études puis dans le travail tout en montrant un bonheur feint à ses amis.

Et puis un jour où il se trouvait au QG des aurors, son collège avait pénétré en trombe dans son bureau. D'après une source sûre, une attaque de mangemorts allait se produire sur le chemin de traverse. Ils avaient transplanés avec toute une escouade d'aurors. Arrivé sur place, un groupe de mangemorts, mené par Bellatrix Letrange, leur était tombé dessus. S'en était suivit un combat acharné entre les deux camps. Le moment de surprise passé, les aurors avaient repris le dessus, mais c'était sans compter sur Bellatrix qui s'était servit d'une jeune recrue comme bouclier. Se retrouvant face au survivant, elle lui avait lancé un "Avada Kedavra" qu'il avait réussis à dévier en partie. Et puis ça avait été le trou noir.

Se retrouver amnésique avait été une expérience plutôt terrifiante. Pourtant, sans le savoir sur le moment, il avait retrouvé une partie de son bonheur, qu'il avait pensé perdu à jamais. Et maintenant, il devait faire face à l'indifférence de Draco, encore une fois. Un soupir de lassitude s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Il resta assis la tête entre les mains quelques minutes. Puis, soudain, il se redressa, un sursaut d'espoir au fond des yeux. Il allait tout faire pour le reconquérir ! Il l'aimait plus que tout alors hors de question de laisser tomber si facilement. Il se leva et avec assurance, attrapa une veste et sortit.

Il referma la porte le plus discrètement possible et remercia mentalement Merlin de ne pas avoir rencontré de résistance en sortant. Draco avait du oublier de remettre le sort de protection qui l'empêchait de sortir. Après toutes les émotions de la veille, c'était bien légitime. Il descendit l'escalier quatre à quatre, l'amour lui donnait des ailes. Il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête ; trouver le cadeau parfait pour son bien-aimé. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne réalisa qu'une fois dehors qu'il n'avait pas d'argent sur lui.

Il regarda autour de lui et son regard fut immédiatement attiré par un petit magasin de musique. Des ukulélés de couleurs vives trônaient dans la vitrine. Des rouges, des roses, des bleus, des verts, des jaunes, une myriade de couleur plus éclatante les unes que les autres illuminait la vitrine. Harry traversa la rue piétonne sans réfléchir et colla son nez sur la vitre. L'intérieur de la boutique avait l'air plutôt ordonné. On apercevait dans un coin un immense piano à queue d'un noir profond, suivit d'un lot de percussion. Des violons étaient alignés sur un présentoir devant une rangée de flûtes en tout genre. De l'autre côté se trouvait un alignement de guitares de formes et de couleurs différentes.

L'une d'entre elle attira son attention. C'était une guitare acoustique laqué noire. Il imagina tout de suite l'instrument entre les mains de Draco. Il savait que le blond aimait la musique. Il avait trouvé le cadeau parfait.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver un moyen de payement. Même s'il trouvait une banque mi-moldu, mi-sorcière, il aurait besoin de sa baguette pour accéder à son argent. Il s'écarta de la vitrine et s'élança dans la voix piétonne. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution.

Pendant ce temps, Draco, toujours perdu dans ses pensées, était malmené par une multitude de sentiments contradictoires. Etendu sur son lit, il se prit la tête entre les mains. Il ne le comprenait pas. Il ne se comprenait plus. La vie était tellement facile quand elle ne se résumait qu'à ses petites habitudes et à l'écriture. Dans ses livres, il savait toujours quoi faire. Il se mettait à la place de l'un de ses personnages principaux et trouvait toujours une solution pour être avec la personne qu'il aimait, même si cet amour semblait impossible. Et là, en prenant un peu de recul, il avait l'impression de tout faire pour ne pas s'impliquer. A l'époque, il s'était sentit tellement trahit que ce sentiment s'était comme gravé dans sa chair. Il ne parvenait toujours à en faire abstraction. Pourtant Harry lui avait finalement dit la vérité cette fois, même si ça n'avait pas été immédiat. Mais après tout, avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé la veille !

Il décida finalement de se lever. Il devait avoir une discussion sérieuse avec Harry. Il sortit de sa chambre, prêt à écouter les explications du brun.

Quand il entra dans le salon, une boule d'angoisse le prit à la gorge. Harry n'était pas là ! Gardant son calme, il fouilla les autres pièces de l'appartement ainsi que le balcon, en vain ! La panique s'empara de lui face à ce constat. Il regarda partout autour de lui et s'aperçu que sa veste avait disparu. Sans perdre une seconde, il se jeta sur la porte après avoir attrapé sa baguette.

Il dévala les escaliers à perdre haleine, fou d'inquiétude. Harry ne devait pas sortir, c'était bien trop dangereux. Il était la cible de tous ces mangemorts en fuite. En plus il n'avait pas de baguette ! Merde, et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ! Il lui avait dit de le laisser tranquille, bon sang !

Une fois dehors, il s'élança dans la voix piétonne, balayant la rue du regard. Ne le voyant pas, il se remit à courir, tous les sens en éveil. Il cherchait frénétiquement, fouillant chaque ruelle, chaque recoin, dévisageant les quelques piétons encore dehors. Il revint sur ses pas, se disant que peut-être il était partit de l'autre côté.

Quand soudain, il le vit. Il marchait tranquillement en plein milieu de l'avenue à quelques mètres de lui. Draco se stoppa reprenant son souffle. Un soulagement indescriptible le submergea. Il était là juste devant lui, rien ne lui était arrivé. Merci Merlin !

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Sourire qui s'effaça bien vite en apercevant un homme affublé d'une longue cape noire. Comme au ralentit, il le vit brandir sa baguette et avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il se précipita sur Harry tout en hurlant son prénom. En quelques enjambés, il franchit la courte distance qui les séparait. Il brandit à son tour sa baguette tout en se jetant sur le brun pour le protéger de son corps. Il lança un "expelliarmus" à l'assaillant qui, se voyant repéré, transplana.

Draco se redressa et attrapa le brun par les épaules.

-Mais ça va pas la tête, tu veux te faire tuer ou quoi ?

Harry le regarda surpris. Tout s'était passé bien trop vite. Il n'arrivait pas encore à assimiler ce qu'il venait juste d'arriver. La douleur le rappela à l'ordre. Le serpentard le serrait trop fort. Il sentait ses doigts s'enfoncer dans sa chair.

-Draco, tu me fais mal !

Celui-ci lui lança un regard fou-furieux.

-Je te fais mal ! Je te fais mal ! T'as faillit te faire tuer bordel ! Tu te balade là, tranquille, complètement inconscient. T'as faillit te faire tuer tellement de fois et t'as toujours pas appris à être prudent ! Sérieux, faut que tu te fasses soigner, tu mens, tu joues les héros et maintenant t'es suicidaire. Tu les accumules !

Harry sentit la colère poindre le bout de son nez. De quel droit Draco osait lui balancer tout ça à la figure.

-Lâche-moi !

Le blond ne bougea pas et ne répondit rien, seul ses yeux lançaient des éclairs de colère. Harry sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Il écarta les mains du serpentard d'un coup bref.

-D'abord tu te calmes. J'ai aucun compte à te rendre. Et puis de quel droit tu te permets de me dire ça. Tu te prends pour qui ? Ce pauvre petit Draco toujours tout seul dans son petit appart !

-Si je suis seul c'est par choix et franchement tout ça me donne raison !

-Par choix ! Laisse-moi rire ! Avec le caractère que t'as, ça m'étonne pas que personne ne veuille de toi !

Harry lui lança un sourire moqueur avant de reprendre de plus belle.

-J'suis sûr que t'es encore puceau !

Une grimace de dégout s'afficha sur le visage du blond qui devint rouge de colère.

-Salaud ! T'es vraiment qu'un enfoiré !

-J'ai tapé juste apparemment.

-Va te faire foutre !

-Ouh le petit dragon devient grossier. Ta vie d'ermite a tué ton sens de la répartie on dirait !

-Et toi, t'as pas changé. Ça te plait de m'enfoncer. Toi Saint Potter qui joue au super héros entouré de ta bande de toutou, le soi-disant griffondor courageux et honnête qui a finalement révélé sa vraie nature sournoise et sadique face au méchant serpentard amnésique. Tu me fais gerber !

Harry perdit son sourire sous la remarque et sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour.

-Pour qui tu te prends ? Si t'es tout seul, c'est qu'il y a peut-être une raison ! T'as pas d'ami, t'es un écrivain raté, et c'est quoi cette photo de moi retourné dans ta chambre ?

Entendant cela, Draco sentit sa fureur reprendre de plus belle.

-Tu as osé fouiller chez moi, moi qui t'es accueilli ! J'aurai mieux fais de te laisser dans ta merde.

-C'est clair que j'aurais été cent fois mieux avec Ron ! Mais tu devais te sentir seul non ?

-J'ai juste eu pitié de toi !

-Pitié ! T'as eu pitié ! J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié !

Draco sentit ses vieux instincts sadiques se réveiller mais avant qu'il ne lance une phrase de plus qu'il pourrait vraiment regretter, il expira un bon coup, essayant de se reprendre.

-Ben alors t'as rien à répliquer ?

Le serpentard lui lança un regard glacial tout en articulant un "tais-toi" tranchant.

Il ferma les yeux tout en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Quand il les rouvrit, il avait retrouvé un semblant de calme.

-Ca suffit, rentrons ! C'est dangereux de rester ici. Les mangemorts pourraient revenir et tu es toujours sous ma responsabilité.

Face au ton cassant et sans réplique du blond, Harry préféra s'abstenir de tout commentaire.

Ils rentrèrent en silence, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Une fois dans l'appartement, Draco verrouilla sa porte de multiples sorts sans jeter le moindre regard à Harry. Celui-ci se précipita dans la chambre où il s'enferma dans un grand "CLAC".

A Suivre…

Coucou, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé.

Et à très bientôt pour le dernier chapitre.


End file.
